Safe House
by GSBaby
Summary: Kitty's past comes back to haunt her 12 year later. Will she be able to survive it again?
1. Chapter 1

**The Safe House**

An original Gunsmoke story by

Tammie Yates

I apologize the for the confusion. I am learning how to navigate this website. Have never published here before. So please be patient. ; ) Safe House is a story that I wrote several years ago. It was published on another board and I happened to run across it again a couple of weeks ago. I hope you enjoy!

"Joe, this wire marked urgent, just came in from Louisiana State Prison." The young man thrust the folded paper into the older man's hand.

"Thanks." Joe Tallman quickly opened the urgent wire and scanned its contents. The color drained from his face. His mouth dropped open. He had expected this news for the last twelve years, but couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"You OK Joe." The concerned deliverer inquired.

The veteran FBI agent just stood staring at the wire, not seeming to have heard the younger man's question.

"Joe what is it?" He was becoming alarmed.

"Thad, do you know where Jack Bennett lives?"

Thad nodded in response.

"I need you to go and get him now." Emphasizing the word 'now'.

"But, Joe it's nearly two am. Can't it wait until morning?" The younger agent asked not wanting to risk angering the semi-retired agent by getting him out of bed.

Joe Tallman looked hard into the young agent's eyes. "You just tell him that 'the Flower man' is back."

***********3 months later***********

"Mister Dillon, these two men want to see you." Chester stepped inside the office

followed by two men dressed in black suits. Jack Bennett walked quickly across the room and extended his hand. "Marshal Dillon?" Matt stood, nodded and took the man's hand. "Marshal I'm Jack Bennett and this is my partner Joe Tallman." Joe stayed back but nodded his head in salutation and smiled. "Marshal, we work for the Federal Bureau of Investigations out of Washington, DC." Bennett continued by way of explanation.

Matt indicated the chair in front of his desk to Bennett and Chester quickly pulled another from the table in the middle of the room and placed beside it. "What brings you to Dodge Mr. Bennett?" Matt asked as the two men sat down in front of his desk and he sat back down in his own chair.

"Marshal, this is a highly confidential matter." Jack cautioned. He didn't say it but Matt knew immediately he was referring to Chester.

"Chester works for me, Mr. Bennett. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Chester." Matt's voice held an irritated edge.

Not wanting to get off on the wrong foot and realizing he might have already, Jack Bennett backed up. "Please Marshal, call me Jack." He paused for a moment and looked down at the bag he was holding. "My apologies. I didn't realize ... You see Marshal Dillon we have a very serious situation here and people's lives are at stake. I have to be cautious at every turn. Do you understand? I meant no offense." Jack offered.

Matt nodded. He noticed the look of grave concern on the agent's face. He was torn at what to do. He trusted Chester Goode with his life but he also knew Chester sometimes had a problem with keeping matters confidential. The lawman looked again to the agent sitting across from him. The look in his eyes told him that he'd prefer it to be just the three of them. "Chester, why don't you go over to Delmonico's and get us some fresh coffee." Matt asked, hoping not to offend his longtime friend. Chester usually made the coffee for the office, but Matt needed an excuse to get him out.

Chester's eyes told Matt that he understood. Chester was not an official deputy and therefore he realized that he was not privy to all information that crossed the marshal's desk. "Yes sir, Mister Dillon." The dutiful assistant turned and limped out the battered wooden door.

Jack Bennett waited until the door closed before he started to speak again. "Marshal, I appreciate that. You have a good name in Washington, and it's not that I don't trust your judgment. It's just that the fewer people that know about this the better."

Matt nodded. "So what's this all about?"

"Marshal, we are putting up a temporary 'safe house' in Dodge."

"A 'safe house'?" Matt had heard the term before but wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Yes sir, a 'safe house'. It will be located about five miles out of town. I believe the place was referred to as the 'old Johnson farm'."

"Yeah, I heard Mr. Botkin say that he had sold it about two or three months ago. He didn't seem to know who the actual buyer was. Said it was a cash transaction." Matt also remembered meeting the new owner one afternoon in Mr. Jonas' store. He said he was getting the house ready to bring his new wife down from Denver.

It was Joe who spoke this time. "The Federal Government bought it, Marshal. And you're right it was all handled in cash that way it can't be traced back to the real owners."

"We had to work quickly. We have had people there working these past months getting it ready." Jack added. He then opened his black case and pulled out some papers. "Now Marshal. The women will be brought here to Dodge. We are setting up a decoy house in St. Louis. Each woman will have a red herring, a decoy that will get on a train or stage headed for St. Louis, while the real one will be transported by other transportation here to Dodge. There will be guards at the house. Now what we need..."

"Whoa here. Slow down. First of all please explain to me what exactly a 'safe house' is and then what women are you talking about." A very confused marshal asked.

"Oh, Marshal please forgive my oversight. With all that's going on I forgot that you don't know what has happened. We've tried to keep this top secret." Jack apologized. "Marshal, about twelve years back a man in Louisiana was sentenced to prison. Maybe you remember hearing about him? His name was Victor Lawrence. He owned a, shall we say, 'house of pleasure' called 'The Passion Flower'." He checked the marshal's face to see if he showed any recognition. None. The agent continued, "Well, the 'Flower-man' as he was known, was released from the Louisiana State Prison late last week."

"The 'Flower-man'?!" Matt couldn't contain the smile that lifted the corners of his mouth.

An angry scowl worked its way across Jack Bennett's face. When he spoke his tone was cold and deadly. "Marshal Dillon, this is a very serious, let me emphasize serious, situation. This man is a cold-blooded killer. He has no regard for human life. He'd just as soon slit a man's throat as to look at him. He is pure evil." Jack could feel his anger building. He paused briefly to get his emotions back in control.

The scolded marshal hung his head.

Realizing Jack was getting very emotional, Joe decided he needed to continue and let his partner cool down. "Marshal, Lawrence was called the 'Flower-man' because all of the girls that worked for him were called by flower names. Tigerlily, Rose, Violet, etc."

Jack, after regaining control picked up where Joe left off. "Victor Lawrence is a monster. He's not human. The things he did to those girls, Marshal. The brutality..." his voice trailed off remembering the five young women who had been at the mercy of the madman. "It's a miracle any of them survived."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea..." the reprimanded lawman tried to atone.

Jack turned from the desk and walked over to the barred windows. His mind was filled with visions of the torment that had been inflicted on the young girls. His gut churning with hate at what the bastard had gotten away with. The agent's hands were balled in tight, white-knuckled fists as he thought about what would happen to the women if Lawrence found them.

Finally, his emotions under control Jack turned back to face the lawman. "The five women that are being brought here are the five that testified against Lawrence. He swore that he'd get even. That when he got out he'd come for them. We received word three months ago that Lawrence was being released, but I've been planning this for twelve years. I owe it to them, Marshal. I let them down once. I can't let them down again."

"To answer your original question Marshal," Joe inserted. "A 'safe house' is a place that is used to hide someone. Its location is kept top secret. In this case, until Victor Lawrence makes his move, and we know he will, the women will stay there. We feel that it will be easier to protect them all together rather than separately." Joe gave the marshal a few more details about the 'safe house' and how everything was being handled.

Matt sat quietly, absorbing the information he had just been given. Matt's first concern, of course was for the safety of his own town, Dodge City. If this man was as dangerous as they said, Matt wasn't so sure he wanted that kind of trouble around. So after a few minutes he asked. "But why Dodge? Why not another town?"

Again it was Joe who answered. "Marshal, Victor Lawrence is a smart man. He knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that the government will protect these women. He knows the first thing will be to get them to a safe place, out of their own town and take them somewhere else."

"So Dodge is the 'somewhere else'?" Matt questioned.

"Well sort of. You see Marshal we have no doubt that Lawrence, through his accomplice, who was released two years ago, knows where each one of the women live. So the last place he'll look is one of those towns. One lives in San Francisco, another in Tucson and so on. We have laid a subtle trail to St. Louis. As Jack said earlier there will be a decoy for each woman. The decoy will get on a train headed for St. Louis, from their respected town, while the real one will take an alternate form of transportation here to Dodge. Hopefully, Lawrence will take the bait and head for our trap in St. Louis."

Once again Matt went silent. His mind trying to comprehend the information just passed on to him. Then the realization of what was said hit him. "So you're saying that one of those women lives here in Dodge?"

"That's right Marshal."

Matt began to mentally run down the women that lived in Dodge. One by one he eliminated the choices. When he got down to only one, his heart started pounding. Fear seized his giant body. There was only one woman in Dodge who would have been in Louisiana twelve years ago. He already knew the answer but voiced his question anyway. "Who?" Matt unconsciously held his breath as he waited for her name to be revealed.

"Kitty Russell."

No sooner had her name come out of the agent's mouth, than Chester burst through the door carrying a tray laden with a coffee pot and four cups. Chester's timing gave Matt the time he needed to regain his composure from the shocking news just delivered.

"Here's the coffee, Mister Dillon." The dutiful assistant called as he limped over to the table in the middle of the room. "I had them make a fresh pot. That's what took so long." Chester apologized while running his hands nervously up and down his worn suspenders. The truth be known, Chester deliberately took his time to hopefully give the men enough time to discuss their business.

Jack turned to face Chester speaking as if nothing were amiss. "Why thank you my good man." The agent walked over to the small worktable, poured a cup of coffee and handed it to a very surprised Chester. "Nothing like a good, hot fresh pot of coffee." Jack continued to pour coffee for the men as he spoke again to Chester. "Chester, do you know a Kitty Russell that lives here in Dodge?"

"Miss Kitty? Why I guess I sure enough do." Before Chester said anymore he tried to look at the marshal's face. But he couldn't see it. Matt was staring out the window. His face void of emotion. Something was terribly wrong.

Jack gave Chester a warm, reassuring smile and patted him on the back. "Do you think you could go and get her for us?"

Panic now officially set in. "Mister Dillon!" Chester's voice rose an octave.

"It's all right Chester. Please go and find 'Miss Russell'. Tell her I need to see her immediately." Chester didn't miss the formal tone Matt's voice had taken, the rigidness in his stance. He also didn't miss the way he emphasized 'Miss Russell'. It was obvious Matt wanted his 'friendship' with Kitty kept quiet.

"Yes sir." His voice back down to its normal register, Chester once again disappeared out of the old, battered, wooden door.

While they waited Joe talked to Matt some more about the plans. Matt listened with a keen ear. This whole situation had suddenly taken on a whole new meaning. Jack listened as the two men talked. He was especially interested in what the lawman had to say. He noticed that most of the marshal's questions and comments dealt with the safety of the women, their protection and such. The detective in him picked up immediately on the change in the marshal's tone, his body language when he was told whom the Dodge woman was. He didn't miss the way he referred to her as 'Miss Russell', unlike his assistant who called her by her first name. There was definitely more to this than met the eye.

The door to the marshal's office swung open. "Matt, Chester said you wanted to see me?" Her voice was light and happy. The open door obscured her vision of the two men in the office with the lawman. It wasn't until she stepped in and closed it that she noticed one of the two agents. Quickly, she apologized as her eyes landed on Joe. She gave him a warm, sincere smile that expressed her embarrassment.

"That's quite all right, Miss Russell." Joe stood and extended his hand. "Actually, we are the ones who wanted to see you."

"We?" She questioned and lifted her eyes to scan the room in search of the other person. When she saw him he was standing over beside Chester's cot. His back was to her, but even from the back there was no mistaking who it was. The sweet smile that had graced her beautiful mouth, just a moment before, disappeared. All color drained from her face. She turned pale as a ghost. Her breathing grew shallow. Suddenly, she had been transported back twelve years. She wasn't in Dodge City, Kansas. She was in New Orleans, Louisiana. She was in hell. All the horrific memories came rushing back at her. Memories she had pushed far, far away. A small gasp escaped her lips as Joe reached out a hand to steady her when she looked like she might collapse.

Matt rushed to her side to help support her. The sheer terror he saw in her eyes frightened him to his core. Had this man Jack told him about been as savage as he claimed? He felt her body tremble in his arms. He wanted to hold her, to protect her.

Jack saw her when she first walked in. He couldn't believe how good she looked. A far cry from the battered young woman he remembered. She looked happy and healthy.

Gone was the fear in her beautiful blue eyes. He had turned quickly away to get his emotions under control. When he turned back around all that had changed. Now, that she had seen him, she had become once again that scared young girl. She knew what his presence in Dodge meant. It was the day she had known was coming too. Twelve years, and now it was finally here. Was she strong enough to handle it? Only time would tell.

Matt and Joe led Kitty to a chair and eased her down. Jack walked over and knelt down in front of her. Matt noticed immediately the intimate bond these two shared.

Jack's eyes locked with Kitty's. His pleading for forgiveness, hers for protection. Without taking his eyes from hers, Jack called over his shoulder, "Joe, take the marshal and buy him a drink."

"No, I'm not leaving. Not with Kitty like this." Suddenly the veil was lifted. The big lawman had bared his soul. She was his, and he was hers. The tone of the man's voice told the FBI agent that this man would move heaven and earth for this woman. And that might be just what it would take to save her if this plan went awry.

Matt's deep voice brought Kitty back to the present, to Dodge City. Jack noticed immediately that Kitty stopped trembling at the sound of his voice. 'What a power he must have over her', the agent thought to himself as Kitty slowly began compose herself. As she wiped the tears from her eyes she turned her head in Matt's direction, but didn't make eye contact. "It's OK, Matt, I'll be fine. You go on ahead. Tell Sam its drinks on the house." She forced a weak smile to try an assure him. Matt remained rooted in his spot. "Really Matt. It's OK." She urged at his resistance and reached out and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Please." Her blue eyes locked briefly with his, begging for his understanding.

Matt laid his big, rugged hand over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Then reluctantly he turned and followed a waiting Joe out the door. Once out on the boardwalk Joe looked at the worried man. "She'll be fine, Marshal. I promise you, she'll be fine." With a pat on the back, Joe gently urged the big man forward, toward the finest drinking parlor in Dodge.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the door closed behind the two men. Kitty stood to her feet and walked across the room to Matt's desk, where she opened the drawer and removed a flat bottle of whiskey. She did not take the time to find a glass; she simply opened the bottle and placed it to her lips. Jack watched as she turned up the bottle and took a long, slow swallow. When she lowered the bottle, he could tell instantly that she didn't like the taste of it. The back of her hand went to her mouth. Her eyes watered. The dark liquid burned as it traveled downward. She laid her head back and moved her hand slowly down her throat as if guiding the numbing potion to its destination. She made no apologies for her un-lady like behavior. With her eyes still closed and tears seeping from their corners she asked a simple question.

"When?"

"A little over a week ago."

Jack filled her in on the details of their plan to protect the five of them. And he told how they were planning to lure Lawrence to St. Louis by use of the decoy safe house. Even though Kitty heard every word, still she couldn't have told you what he said if her life depended on it.

When Jack finished talking Kitty walked over to the window and looked out across the street, toward the Long Branch. Finally, after many hard years she had found a sort of peace. That peace was Dodge City and a man named Matt Dillon. She stood and stared wondering what was going to happen now. What would her life be like afterwards, if she even lived through it again. Jack's familiar voice broke into her solitude. "He doesn't know does he?"

"No." was her one word reply.

"Why?"

She turned around to face him. "Jack, I've never told anyone what happened. I was too ashamed." She lowered her head and looked at the floor as she continued. "I thought about telling him. But was afraid. Afraid that he'd walk out, leave me. I didn't want him to know the awful things I had done. The things he made me do."

The concerned agent walked over to her and placed fatherly hands on her shoulders. "Kitty, I know..."

Suddenly, she jerked away from his grasp. An outburst of anger erupted from deep down within her. "You know what Jack!?" She yelled. "You 'know' what's its like every time you close your eyes to see his evil face? You 'know' what it's like for a man to touch you and all you can feel are his hands? You 'know' what it's like to be with a man and be afraid. Afraid that he's going to hurt you? You 'know what it's like to feel dirty and filthy? To never feel clean? To be looked at as trash because you weren't born with a silver spoon in your damn mouth? For years, Jack, that's how I've felt." Tears were once again streaming down her blushed cheeks. "But finally I've been able to put it behind me. For the first time Jack I can be with a man and not see Victor's face or feel his hands all over me or hear his voice saying those disgusting things. For the first time I am somebody. I own my own business. I have money. I answer to no one. I come and go as I please. I have a man who loves me. Who accepts me for who I am and doesn't pass judgment on me because of my past. No, I never told Matt about Lawrence. It was bad enough I had to deal with the memories. I didn't want him with me, with us, in Dodge. And now..."

Jack quickly gathered her in his arms. Her body shook violently with gut wrenching sobs. At first she resisted his attempt at consolation. But finally she surrendered to the need. He held her tight, rocked her gently. "Shhhh. Shhhh. It's OK."

After a long while her body stopped shaking and the tears finally subsided. She stayed pressed close against him, needing his fatherly affection. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke. "I'm scared Jack." Then pulling away slightly she looked into his face and confessed. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to go through this again."

That night Kitty didn't work downstairs. She stayed in her room packing. She had let Sam know that she'd be leaving for St. Louis the next day and not to be worried if she was gone before he came in. Her excuse for the short notice was that a good friend had died and she was attending the funeral. She told him that while she was there she might stay and do some shopping. She wasn't sure how long she'd be gone.

Matt hadn't seen Kitty all day, not since he left her at his office with Jack Bennett. Now it was nearly midnight, he was finishing up his rounds and noticed the light still on in her room. Kitty's past had been something that he knew very little about. She'd fill him in on bits and pieces on occasion, but most of it was still a mystery. He wasn't going to press her into telling him anything she didn't want to, but he had to let her know that he was there if she needed him.

The lawman climbed up the back stairs of the saloon and instead of using his key, he knocked lightly on her door.

She recognized the knock. "Come in."

Matt stepped into her room. She was standing in front of her mirror with two dresses, one in each hand. She whirled around and asked, "Which one?" She was acting as if she were picking out a party dress.

Not being able to read her mental state he nodded to her left hand. She turned back to face the mirror and placed the dress in her left hand in front of her. "Good choice." His beautiful redhead rewarded him with a satisfied smile.

Matt watched her as she moved around the room gathering things she would need for her 'trip'. 'She must be in some kind of shock,' he thought to himself. She was so calm it scared him. Jack's words whirled around and around in his head, 'he's a monster', 'the things he did to those girls'. 'Why is she so calm?'

"Kitty? Are you all right?" She simply smiled his way.

"If you need to talk..." his words hung in the air as she suddenly stopped packing and turned to face the window. He inwardly struggled with what to do. She stood staring out of the window, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. "Cold?" he asked.

A quick, jerky nod of her head was all the answer he got. Then he realized. She couldn't talk. She was on the verge of breaking down, and was trying mightily not to.

The giant man walked slowly over to his beautiful woman and laid gentle hands on her slender shoulders. As soon as he touched her she started trembling. His grip tightened. Through the reflection in the dark window he could see tears trickling down her cheeks. She reached up and laid her small hands on top of his. She lifted his right hand to her lips and brushed it tenderly with a kiss. Then his left. Still holding his hands in hers she softly said. "I don't need to talk."

Matt moved his arms and wrapped them securely around her waist. He held her tight. Afraid to let go. Afraid of what would happen if he did.

Staying within his protective circle, she turned towards him. Her beautiful face tilted upward. Her blue eyes searched his. Searched for something she expected, but wouldn't find. Rejection. Judgment. Questions.

There was so much pain, so much fear in his blue eyes. Softly she traced the handsome features of his rugged face. Then, lowering her eyes, she traced the outline of his badge. As her finger moved around the edges of the cold, tin star she asked. Something she had never asked him before. She'd never had to. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke. "Would you ... make love to me?"

Matt's heart shattered into a million pieces hearing her plea. He curled his large fingers under her chin and raised her face to meet his. Looking into her watery blue eyes he saw that it wasn't the physical act that she needed, but the security of the emotional bond that was so strong between them. He started to speak, but her eyes stopped him. Instead, he bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Effortlessly he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, and very gently laid her down. He reached over and turned down the lamp so only a soft glow illuminated the room.

As Kitty lay beneath him, eyes closed, she tasted every tender, passionate kiss he pressed on her lips. She memorized every move his gentle hands made on her body. She savored the feeling as his hands and mouth touched intimate places sending her reeling into ecstasy. She held him tight and burned into her memory the feel of his body against hers as it tremored at the point of rapture.

Afterward, she lay wrapped securely in his arms. Her mind replayed every moment of their lovemaking. He had made love to her with every part of his being. His mind. His heart. His body and soul. Their spirits had soared as one.

She wanted to stay this way forever, but the faint light shining in through the bedroom window told her this was not to be.

"You awake?" He whispered as he stroked her hair that was splayed across his broad chest.

"Yeah." Came her tired answer.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A little." She pulled from his warm embrace, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on her robe. "I need to get going. I've still got some packing to finish."

Matt reached out and gently took her arm, preventing her from getting off the bed. "Kitty, please talk to me. I want to be there for you, but I don't know what to do. How to help. Please, tell me."

She turned to face him, a warm, sweet smile lit her face. "Matt you have no idea how much you've already helped me."

She turned back around, got off the bed and moved to her dressing table. She saw Matt watching her through the reflection in the mirror. She knew he wanted her to talk, to let him in, but she couldn't. What had happened was just too painful.

"You'd better get goin', Cowboy. I'll be here in a little while." She weakly joked referring to her double that would get on the train for St. Louis. Kitty's eyes left the mirror as they started to fill with tears. "Matt." Her voice was soft and trembling. "Thanks ...for last night and..."

Matt was sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling on his pants when she spoke. It nearly killed him to hear the despair in her voice. He walked over to her, knelt down beside her and took her face in his rugged hands. "Kitty, I don't know what happened all those years ago and I'm not going to force you to tell me. But there is one thing I do know and that is that everything is going to be OK. No one is going to hurt you again. I promise." He sealed his promise with a tender kiss to her trembling lips.

He held her gaze with his for a few moments more before he spoke again. "Now," his voice took on an authoritative tone, like he was speaking to a child, "it's time for me to get out of here and you to finish packing and get ready, young lady."

Before he could stand back up she reached out and grabbed him by the bare shoulders. "Do you know how much you mean to me Matt Dillon?"

A mischievous twinkle lit up his eyes. He wrapped his long arms around her and pressed close enough to feel the flimsy fabric of her robe brush against his bare chest, awaking new sensations. "Well now, to be honest, I'm not quite sure I do. So maybe Miss Russell, you'd better show me."

Later that morning Kitty watched from behind the lace curtain of her bedroom window as her double, dressed in the green dress Matt had picked, disappeared around the corner, and headed for the train depot and St. Louis.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all thank you for the feedback. A special thanks to LC for over-looking the glitches. ; ) There will be more I'm sure.

The Kansas sun was fast setting as Jack Bennett, Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell rode out to the former Johnson farm. They rode in complete silence each one lost in their own thoughts. Kitty's heart quickened as they rounded the corner and the old farmhouse came into view. Jack slowed the buggy and motioned to an unseen guard who appeared from behind a large cottonwood tree. The tall, slender man walked casually over to the buggy. He spoke to Jack but all the while kept his gaze on Kitty. "This the last one?" The guard's eyes traveled slowly down Kitty's frame taking in every part of her. After his shrewd appraisal his eyes drifted to the big lawman sitting on his white buckskin. "Who's this?" Again the question was addressed to Jack but the agents eyes stayed fixed on Matt.

"This is Matt Dillon. He's the U.S. Marshal in Dodge. You'll be seeing a lot of him out here." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

The guard tipped his head to the marshal. "Glad to know ya' sir." Then he turned his attention back to Kitty. "Ma'am."

"Kane this is Kitty Russell. She's the last one. Kitty this is Kane Watson. He'll be helping keep this place safe and secure so you all can sleep at night."

"Any problems so far?" Jack asked Kane.

"No sir, no problems. But we do need to go back into town and get some more supplies. Seems we missed some very important 'necessities' for these ladies. I swear I never knew women needed so much stuff." He gave Kitty an exasperated look. She couldn't help but smile.

As Jack gently laid the rein to the horse's back he called out to the young guard. "Maybe if you'd find yourself a woman, you'd learn a little more about what women need."

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Jack exclaimed as he pulled the horse and buggy up to the hitching rail in front of the old house. He watched Kitty as her eyes scanned the house, studying the exterior of the large two-story farmhouse that would be her home for the next little while.

Jack got down from the rig and tied the reins to the rail while Matt helped Kitty from the buggy.

"You all right, Kitty?" Matt asked as she stepped down from the rig. She gave him a weak, reassuring smile and nodded. He gave her a gentle squeeze as he guided her up the two steps of the front porch.

Jack raced ahead of the two and knocked on the door. "It's me, Jack." He announced as he opened the door to the main room of the house. He stopped just inside the doorway and looked around at the four women already there. "How's everybody doing?"

Ignoring Jack's stupid question all eyes looked past him to the figure entering the darkened doorway. As if on cue Jack stepped aside and Kitty stepped in.

The eyes of the four women locked on Kitty, studying her as she studied them. Kitty's eyes fell from one woman to the next mentally picturing the girl from twelve years ago and replacing her with the woman standing in front of her today.

There were no high-pitched squeals of laughter, no sisterly hugs to commemorate the reunion of the women, instead, dark, heavy silence. These five women who had once forged friendship out of ungodly conditions, now stood facing one another as strangers. The only thread that bound them together now was the nightmare they all shared twelve years ago.

Jack's voice broke the heavy silence. "You all remember Kitty don't you?"

"Why of course we do." Came the sweet, southern drawl of Sallie Garrett. "Come on in. We were just about to sit and have some supper." There was none of the customary salutations such as 'good to see you again' or 'glad you could make it'. If the truth be known, this was one reunion they were not at all glad to be at.

"And who might this fine looking stud be? Someone to help us pass the lonely hours?" Purred a sultry voice from across the room. A tall, shapely redhead openly admired the fine form of the man who had accompanied Kitty and Jack into the house. Her lewd appraisal earned her a 'touch him and die' glare from Kitty.

"This is Marshal Matt Dillon, from here in Dodge City. He'll be working with us." Jack quickly answered before Kitty had a chance to.

"Maybe I need to relocate to Dodge City." Mae added, giving Kitty a challenging grin.

Before Kitty had a chance to retaliate, Troy, another of the agents guarding the house, entered with Kitty's bags. "Where do you want these, ma'am?"

"I'm not sure just yet." Kitty answered.

"Take them upstairs, first door." Ordered the sultry voice. "Kitty and I will be sharing a room and the others will have the room at the end of the hall." Then turning to look at Kitty, "Hope you don't mind?"

Kitty nodded her head. Despite the catlike rivalry, when they had worked for Victor in New Orleans, Kitty and Mae had gotten to be close friends, almost as close as sisters. Mae Walker was a stunning beauty that oozed sex appeal. She was a little taller than Kitty. She had a glorious mane of long auburn hair and deep emerald green eyes. Her facial features were finely honed and her limbs were long, slender and graceful.

"Marshal, let me introduce you to the rest of these ladies." Jack motioned to the group standing before them. "This is Sallie Garrett. Here we have Hannah Kendall. Annie Reid. And of course our dear sweet Mae. Mae Walker." Matt nodded and smiled to each lady as Bennett introduced her. Kitty noticed immediately that Matt's eyes lingered a little longer than necessary on Ms. Walker.

"Well we need to be getting back into town and let these ladies sit down and eat." Jack said as he turned to Matt.

"Oh, we have plenty. We would be delighted if you'd stay and eat with us." Sallie invited, almost pleading.

Matt gave Jack a questioning look. Jack shrugged his shoulders in resignation. "We'd be happy to stay." Actually, Jack did want to hang around awhile and take a little time to get reacquainted with the five women.

When the group sat down for dinner Kitty sat down on Matt's left, and she was a little more than annoyed that Mae had sidled up beside Matt on his right. Most men would have been in heaven in the situation Matt was in. He was sitting between two of the most beautiful redheads he had ever laid eyes on. But, for Matt it was more like being between a rock and a hard place. On one side he had Mae, who was giving him looks that practically made his mouth water. Every time she addressed him she made sure to place her hand on his arm or on his hand. When she would lift her napkin from her lap and replace it she would smooth it out and 'accidentally' run her hand all the way across brushing Matt's thigh. Crossing her legs underneath the table she would again, 'accidentally' caress the lawman's leg with her foot. However, on the other side sat his own dear, sweet Kitty, who didn't miss anything. Every time Mae spoke to him or he spoke to her, he'd receive a sharp elbow to the rib, or a hard pinch to the thigh. He was sure he'd have bruises in the morning.

Despite the depressing circumstances surrounding the group, the dinner conversation was light and enjoyable. Jack asked the ladies casual questions regarding their lives now. He wanted to get a feel for their mental and emotional state. To see what kind of scars Victor Lawrence had left them with, and if they would be able to handle another possible occurrence in case Victor slipped through.

After dinner the two men thanked Sallie for the wonderful dinner and started to leave. Before they got to the door Sallie called out. "By the way, Jack, I have a list here of some more supplies we'll be needing." Jack turned and took the paper Sallie extended to him.

"Anything else?" Jack asked the group.

Mae, who was standing right under Matt, purred. "Are you sure you have to go now Marshal. The night is still so young." She ran a seductive finger up and down Matt's arm. Matt couldn't help but smile. But his smile quickly faded when he saw the look of death coming from Kitty's sapphire blue eyes.

Smiling he replied. "Well the night's still young in Dodge too, ma'am. I guess we'd better be gettin' on back." He reached for his hat on the peg next to the door and turned to leave.

"I'll walk you out Matt." Kitty announced possessively as she took Matt by the arm and escorted him out to the porch. Jack stayed inside for a minute more listening as the others give him a list of a few other things they needed.

Once out on the porch Kitty turned to Matt. 'Uh-oh, here it comes', he thought to himself. "Well, did you enjoy yourself in there, Mister?" Matt just stood there with his thumbs tucked inside his gun belt.

Stammering he tried to reason with her. "Well …now Kitty … she was sitting right beside me. I couldn't be rude now could I?" Then he added. "And I'm sure she didn't mean anything. She was just being friendly."

Suddenly Kitty pulled Matt down to her and gave him a long, deep kiss. After releasing him she reminded him. "I can be friendly too, Cowboy." Then she gave him a big, warm smile.

Jack walked out on the porch. "Ready, Marshal?" Tipping his hat to Kitty. "Goodnight Kitty. See ya' tomorrow." The two men stepped in unison off the porch and into the night. Jack got in the buggy while Matt untied both horses from the hitch rail.

When he turned back to wave goodbye to Kitty the warm smile had left her beautiful face. Fear had returned to her blue eyes. His heart crumbled. He didn't want to leave her here. He felt like he was abandoning her. He turned to Jack who was waiting for him to mount his ride. "Jack you go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." Jack looked from Matt then to Kitty. Seeing her expression, he understood.

"All right Marshal." Bennett backed his buggy up, turned around and headed toward the road.

Matt retied Buck's reins to the hitch rail. "Come on, Kitty. Let's take a little walk." She took his extended hand and together they disappeared into the darkness of the night. The couple walked in silence until they were out of sight of the barn and the house. It was then Matt turned to Kitty and took her in his arms and held her tight in his protective embrace. He felt her body trembling as he rocked her gently side to side. "Everything's gonna' be all right, Kitty. I promise."

Then an idea popped into his mind. Something they had both needed for awhile. He stopped rocking, took her by the arms and stepped back so he could see her face. "I have an idea. When all this is over we'll take that trip to San Francisco you've wanted to go on so badly. Just the two of us." Seeing the doubt in her eyes he took her face in his hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I promise."

"Well, Vic you were right. Bennett got 'em all out. Just like you said. I've checked on all five and they are all gone." Tom Stone confirmed as he watched his boss admire his reflection in the mirror of the River's Edge Hotel, in St. Louis, Missouri.

Victor Lawrence thoughtfully stroked his finely chiseled chin. He turned his head first to the right, then to the left and checked his profile. He gave himself a satisfied smile. "So you say Bennett has them here in St. Louis?"

"That's the way I understand it. Jack sent an agent after each one, and put them on a train here to St. Louis. They're being held up in a house somewhere close by." Tom explained.

"Any idea where this 'house' is." Lawrence asked casually as he slipped into his jacket.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. It is supposed to be somewhere on Randall Street, on the Eastside. Down near the edge of town." Tom answered.

"Come on, let's go get dinner. Then we'll take a walk down to Randall Street and see what we can find."

After the men finished their meals, they started walking. Almost to Randall Street Lawrence started thinking. 'Something isn't right. This is just a little too simple. The trail just a little too easy to follow. Jack Bennett is a professional and wouldn't be so careless as to let classified information be leaked out so carelessly.' Without warning Victor stopped.

"What is it?" Tom asked, stopping also.

"A trap." Victor paused and looked down the street then back to Tom. "Tom, don't you think this is just a little too easy. I'll bet there's something on Randall Street for us all right. But not what we're looking for." Victor looked up into the brilliant night sky. His eyes searching for answers. After a few minutes Victor spoke to the stars overhead. "You almost had me, Jack. But not quite. You want to play games, smart man? That's all right by me. I like games. And when I find you..." His voice trailed off. A sadistic grin spread across his face and an evil laugh escaped his mouth. "And I will find you. You can bet on that."

The smell of bacon and strong coffee drifted up the stairs and under the crack in the bedroom door. Kitty inhaled deeply and figured she had to be dreaming. Who in their right minds would be up cooking at this hour? The sleepy redhead opened her heavy eyes and quickly shut them again as the glaring rays of the bright Kansas sun came bursting through the window. She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but the smell of coffee and bacon beckoned her to get up. She laid there a minute more stretching and rubbing her eyes when a low moan from the bed beside her caught her attention.

"Is it morning already?" Mae ducked under the covers trying to block out the offensive sunlight.

Suddenly a pillow came from out of nowhere and hit her. "Yes, it's morning. Time to get up. Smells like breakfast is about ready."

Remembering whom she was sharing the room Mae came out from under the covers and decided Kitty needed a little taunting this morning. "I had the most wonderful dream last night." Kitty turned to look at her, suspecting already the contents of her dream. "I dreamed about that tall, sexy lawman, what was his name, Dillon? And he was quite a man."

"Yeah, he is. Now come on." Kitty calmly replied seemingly unaffected by Mae's attempt to rile her. The two put on their robes and headed downstairs to the waiting breakfast.

"Mmmmm smells good." Kitty complimented as she and Mae sat down at the table. They were the last to arrive.

"Well, I see some things haven't changed." Hannah snorted, shooting the two late arrivals an exasperated glare.

Ignoring Hannah's sarcastic comment, Kitty exclaimed. "Someone must have gotten up at the crack of dawn?!" Kitty stared in amazement at the table. There was food from end to end grits, eggs, bacon, biscuits, buttered toast, pancakes and all the trimmings.

"I hope you all don't mind that I sort of took over the kitchen. It's just that cooking seems to help calm me down when I'm uptight." Sallie apologized. Sallie Garrett was a pretty woman, in a natural sort of way. She wore no make-up. Her long, sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a loose bun.

"Then this is going to work out just fine, cause eating calms me down." Hannah chimed in as she reached for another helping of buttered grits. Just looking at Hannah one could tell there was some definite truth to her statement.

"Oh Sallie, where did you learn to cook like this?" Annie asked as she crunched into a crisp piece of brown sugar bacon.

"After..." Sallie's sweet southern voice trailed off and she looked around the table. Each of the other women stopped eating and looked at her. They knew the 'after' she was referring to. A heavy silence fell at the breakfast table as Sallie continued. "Well, after, I went back home to Georgia. I moved back in with my folks. My parents were getting on up in years and I needed to help out around the place. My mother taught me how to cook. And I found that I really enjoyed it. I could get lost in it." The storyteller lowered her head and paused, then confessed. "Sometimes when I'd remember ... I'd find myself in the kitchen cooking. I know it sounds silly, but it helped me get through the bad times. Sorta' like some kind of therapy a doctor once told me."

The other four women sat in silence reflecting on how they each had learned to cope with the bad memories. It was Mae who broke the silence. "Did you ever marry?"

Sallie absently picked at her eggs with her fork while she answered. "I got engaged once. He was a real nice man; kind, loving, caring. Made a good living out on his small plantation. All the things a woman would want in a husband." Suddenly she stopped not sure whether to continue. The concerned, understanding eyes of the other women urged her own.

"I had not been with a man since... New Orleans. I wanted Hank. I really did. At first I tried not to let him get to close. We had talked some about New Orleans. I never told him what happened but ... he knew something was wrong. He was very patient." Sallie's eyes seemed to glaze over as she continued. "We took a buggy ride one night. It was getting late. I knew what Hank wanted. Deep down I wanted the same thing. He pulled the buggy off the side of the road. I let him kiss me ...once. It felt so good. Then again. I had to try. I wanted to be held, to be loved. I had to know if I could be a 'real' wife to him." Panic began to fill her voice. "I felt his hands move over me and I ...I froze. It was him all over again. I pulled away, jumped out of the buggy and ran all the way home." She let out an ironic laugh. "You would have thought Satan himself was behind me." As if coming out of a trance she reached and took a piece of bacon from her plate, and matter-of-factly stated. "I never saw Hank again."

Again the room fell silent. Sallie had poured out her heart and soul. She had shared something that only the other four women in the room could understand, could relate to.

Kitty broke the heavy silence. "You know, Sallie, with cooking like this you should open up a restaurant. I know Dodge could use a good one."

"Dodge hell. You need to come to San Francisco with me. I could use a personal cook." Mae shot Kitty a challenging glance.

"Oh, I've thought about it. Allot. But..."

"But what?" Annie softly questioned.

"I ...I, well I just ...couldn't." Sallie suddenly jumped up from the table. "Would anyone like anymore coffee." Sallie offered as she quickly went back over to the kitchen stove. Her hands visibly shook as she lifted the hot kettle.

All heads jerked towards the sound, as the kettle slipped from Sallie's shaky grip and crashed noisily to the hard wooden floor. "Damn it!" She screamed as the scalding, hot liquid splattered all over the floor and her dress. Her hands flew to her face as some of the boiling drops splashed upward and burned the delicate skin of her lovely face.

Hannah and Annie were at her side instantly. Annie reached out long slender arms and wrapped them gently around her. "It's OK. You're fine." She tried to reassure. The motherly woman guided Sallie toward the living room as Hannah knelt down and started picking up the pieces of the broken coffee pot.

Mae and Kitty remained at the table. Breakfast suddenly forgotten. The two saloonkeepers looked knowingly at each other. The group had not been together for a full day yet and already it was starting. The fear. The panic. If was this bad today, what would it be like tomorrow, the next day, in a week. Only time would tell.

The days seemed to run together for the five women as they waited. The air was thick with tension and apprehension. They found themselves falling into somewhat of a routine. Sallie stayed in the kitchen most of the day cooking and baking. When she wasn't preparing their three daily meals she spent the time baking cakes, pies, cookies, bread. Almost anything you could imagine.

After mealtimes and helping clean up in the kitchen Annie would retire to an old rocking chair near a window and crochet. When they had first arrived Annie had just started a blue afghan. Now she was working on a green one.

Hannah seemed to spend most of her time in the kitchen with Sallie. While Sallie cooked, Hannah ate.

Mae and Kitty found themselves sitting out on the front porch most of the time talking. As much as the both of them loved their businesses in hot, stuffy, smoke filled bars, they also enjoyed the fresh country air. They talked about their saloons and saloon type business. They talked about the differences running a saloon in a cow town like Dodge and a big city like San Francisco. Kitty talked in very vague terms about Matt while Mae talked about her Charles.

About the only time all five were together was at meal times. Then they would talk about many different things. Funny though, the one topic that they all held in common was the one topic they avoided like the plague.


	4. Chapter 4

"When do we make our move?" An anxious partner asked. "We've been watching this place for days now.

"Patience my friend. Patience." Victor patted his associate's back. "It won't be long now."

The men had been watching the house on Randall Street for the past several days. If their plan was going to succeed, they needed all the information they could get. They had learned the routine of the occupants to a tee. They knew every move they made. What restaurants they ordered from. What stores they visited. What each delivery person looked like. What each agent looked like.

"Let's go." Victor and Tom got up from the park bench and headed for the young boy carrying a large tray, and a basket.

"Here, here. Let us help you with that." Victor's show of mock concern brought a grateful smile from the boy. Victor reached out and took the large tray laden with a pot of hot coffee and cups, while Tom retrieved the wicker basket filled with delicious smelling food.

"Thanks mister." The boy smiled gratefully to the two men. "That stuff was gettin' awful heavy.

"We are glad to help you out son. Now, how would you like to do us a big favor?" The boy nodded in willing acceptance to help his nice new friends. "Well, now you see the folks that are stayin' in that house that you were takin' this food to, are good friends of ours. And they don't know we are in town. And we'd really like to surprise them. Understand?"

Again the boy nodded eagerly. He knew how much he liked surprises.

Victor pulled out a ten dollar gold piece from his vest pocket. The boy stood in wide-eyed amazement as Victor carefully slid the piece in the boy's front shirt pocket. "We'll take the food from here." Lawrence told him. The now ten-dollar richer delivery boy turned to leave, but Victor grabbed his collar and turned him back around. "Son, why don't you just forget you saw us here today, OK."

Suddenly feeling uneasy the boy looked from one man to the other. A cold chill ran down his spine. He pulled slowly away from Victor's grip. "OK, sir." Before the words were barely out of his mouth the boy was backing away.

"Do you think he'll say anything?" Tom asked watching the scared lad run at full speed back to where he came from.

"Doesn't really matter. Come on."

Expecting the delivery boy the agent didn't even question the knock on the door before opening it. "What th'?" The careless agent sputtered just before he felt the blade of cold steel, which appeared from beneath the tray, plunge deep into his abdomen.

Victor made a clicking sound with his tongue and ruefully shook his head. "Careless, my boy, very careless. I thought Jack would have trained you better." Victor wiped the blade of his knife on the staggering man's shirtsleeve and placed it back in its hiding place. A light shove was all the mortally wounded man needed to send him to the hard floor.

"Al, was that the food?" Came a female voice from a back room. Tom and Victor ducked into a nearby doorway as the feminine figure emerged from the darkened room. Her hands flew to her mouth to muffle her scream. "Al! Oh, my God! Al!" Hurriedly she rushed to the lifeless form of her partner lying in a pool of blood. Before she could reach him a pair of arms roughly grabbed her and jerked her back. One arm locked tight around her waist pinning her arms to her sides while the other coiled like a python around her neck. Her vain attempt to struggle only caused her assailant's grip to tighten.

"Calm down, now missy. No one else is gonna' get hurt if you just cooperate." Victor stepped out of the dark room and faced the woman Tom held captive.

"Who...who are you? What do you want?" The female agent tried to sound calm and controlled.

"Who we are is not important. And as for what we want, well that's easy. All we want is a little information." Victor smiled condescendingly at the helpless agent. "Where are the women?" her assailant asked getting right to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about mister." Tom's grip tightened sending spasms of pain down the agents back.

"Not the answer we were looking for." Lawrence whipped out the concealed knife from beneath his suit coat and waved it in the agent's face. "Try again. Where has Bennett got the women?"

Her only response was stone, cold silence and a hard glare into Lawrence's steel blue eyes.

Lawrence's eyes turned icy. "I thought you were smarter than your friend over there." Lawrence gestured toward the body on the floor. Victor looked at Tom and jerked his head toward the bedroom door. Obediently Tom obeyed and dragged the struggling woman to the bedroom. Tom held the woman while Victor scanned the room. His search ended when he saw the drapery cord hanging from the fancy curtains on the window. Hastily ripping the cord from the curtain, he tossed it over to his partner and Tom immediately tied the still struggling woman's hands. Finishing, he pushed her on the bed and raised her tied hands above her head and secured them to the iron bedpost.

"All right boss, I think she's ready now." Tom sneered at the feminine form lying on the bed.

"Now I am going to give you one more chance to tell me what I want to know." Victor waited for her to respond. She didn't.

Victor got on the bed and straddled the struggling woman. He laid the shiny blade against her temple. He pressed just hard enough to break the skin and allow a small trickle of blood to escape. The agent gritted her teeth in an attempt to stifle the cry threatening to escape as the blade broke the delicate skin.

"Do you know who you are protecting?" He asked as he ran the blade tauntingly down her cheek. "Whores. That's all they are. Ungrateful, lying whores." He lifted the blade and ran it across her lips. "Now you're not willing to die for a bunch of worthless trash now are you?" The terrified agent squeezed her eyes shut but remained silent.

"Well partner it seems like we've got ourselves a real brave soul here." Victor lowered the blade to the conservative neckline of the agent's blouse and one by one started popping the buttons. All the buttons opened, Victor easily spread the blouse open and once again taunted his victim by laying the cold steel against her tender flesh.

"Do you have a husband?" He questioned while stroking the smooth blade across the white corset. Pressing the tip of the blade into the soft mound of her breast he again taunted. "Wonder what he'd think if we made a couple of alterations here?" The sharp point of the knife broke through the fabric of the undergarment and pierced the soft skin on the underside of her breast, causing the terrified agent to gasp.

Tired of toying with the agent, Victor roughly jerked the knife from her breast and laid it along side of her jugular. "Where are they, damn it?! I'm loosing my patience with you lady. Now you tell me where they are or I'll make you regret the day you were ever born. Do you understand me?" The pressure increased on her neck while the beads of sweat poured from her brow.

The young agent had been trained not to fall apart under this kind of pressure, however the picture of her dead partner and the horror stories she had heard about this man, kept getting in the way of her years of rigorous training. "All right," she gasped breathlessly. "I'll tell you what you want to know."

Victor got up off the bed and nodded for Tom to untie her. The two men exchanged victorious smiles as the defeated agent told them what she knew.

"They're in Kansas. Dodge City, Kansas." The agent relayed as she held her torn blouse closed and touched her pierced temple.

Again the two men exchanged looks. "Is Bennett in Dodge too?" Lawrence asked.

The agent shook her head. "Yeah."

Having received the information they needed the two men turned to leave. But Victor stopped and turned back to the still trembling woman sitting on the bed. "Tom you go on ahead. I'll be along shortly, and we'll go have some dinner." Not taking his eyes from the cowering woman, he added. "I just need to tie up some loose ends."

"It's ready!" Sallie's sweet voice rang out alerting the others dinner was on the table. The other women made their way to the dining room table. "Go on ahead and help yourself." Sallie instructed. "I'm going to take these plates out to the men folk."

Hannah, Mae and Kitty didn't have to be told twice as they helped themselves to generous portions of Sallie's wonderful cooking. "I'll bet I've gained five pounds these last few days." Kitty happily complained as she served herself a spoonful of fresh cooked green beans.

"More like ten." Mae sarcastically remarked under her breath. The redhead's sarcasm was rewarded with a huge dollop of mashed potatoes on top of her deep fried pork chops.

"Annie aren't you eating?" Hannah asked, trying to ignore the playful banter between the two shapely redheads.

"I'm coming." Annie called from the corner of the living room. "I just want to finish up this row. Just a feeeew …mooooore …there it's done."

"I don't see how anyone can do that stuff. I'd go crazy." Mae said, speaking to no one in particular.

As Annie sat down she explained. "Oh, I just love it. It's so relaxing." Adjusting herself in her chair, she lifted her plate and started dipping her portions.

"By the way, how many throws does that make?" Kitty asked gesturing toward the pink afghan Annie was now working on.

"Let's see," Annie calculated in her head. "Four I think."

"At the rate you're going Annie, we can all have one or maybe two as a memento of our wonderful time together." Mae's comment was not meant to be funny. It had been seven days. Seven long days and nights. Waiting, remembering and fearing. Waiting for the inevitable. Remembering the past and fearing the future.

Since that first morning at breakfast, mealtime had become a sort of confession time for the women. A time to renew their friendship. Little by little each one of them opened up sharing bits and pieces of her past since New Orleans.

"That pink one, it must be for a little girl?" Kitty asked. It was her roundabout way of asking if Annie had children.

Annie stopped, and slowly lowered her fork back to her plate. "No …well it could be … I don't see my children anymore."

"Why!" Hannah asked shocked.

"It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere." Mae stated flatly.

"We'd like to hear, if you don't mind telling us." Kitty encouraged the older woman to open up and release the obviously painful experience.

Annie was the oldest of the group, probably around thirty-five or thirty-six. Her hair was mousy brown, with a few strands of gray around the front almost framing her face. She wore it pulled back in a braid that hung down her back. Her eyes were dark brown. She had a beautiful face, high cheekbones, olive skin. Kitty suspected she was Creole. She was medium height, with a small waist and full bosom.

"Well OK." Annie conceded. "After I left New Orleans I headed west. California was where I wanted to go. But didn't have enough money to get that far. I was determined that I was not going to work in another saloon as long as I lived. Fortunately I did have other abilities."

Kitty interrupted, remembering. "You sewed. I remember you used to mend our dresses."

"Yes, I sewed. And I was pretty good at it too. In fact that was how I met Frank."

"Frank?" Mae questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my husband. I met Frank while I was working in a dress shop in a town called Yuma Arizona. Oh, he was wonderful. We married only shortly after we met." Annie paused and looked around at the other women. Before she started back Sallie came back in from taking the men their meals. Annie held the rest of her story until Sallie settled in.

"Frank …was a preacher. He pastored a small church there in Yuma." The storyteller lowered her head. "I never told him about my past." She picked at her food. "At first things were good. I felt guilty about not telling him, but I felt that it was for the best. We were married for a little more than a year when our first child came. A boy. John Luke Reid. Twelve months later Sarah Jane came along." Annie stopped and reflected on her two beautiful children that she hadn't seen in years.

"Finally the guilt became too much for me to bear. I had to tell him. It was eating me alive inside. And I was afraid. Afraid that someone from the past would show up and recognize me. Anyway, after a lot of praying and studying on it I felt that it was the best thing to do. After all a wife is not supposed to have secrets from her husband is she?" Annie stopped.

"What happened?" Sallie asked and reached out a compassionate hand to her friend.

"I thought he loved me. I thought he'd understand. I tried to explain." The tears flowed in a steady stream down her cheeks. "At first he just stared at me, like he was trying to figure out if I was telling him the truth. Then he just walked out. He didn't come back until late that night. Drunk. I had never seen him like that. He told me that I had deceived him, lied to him. Made him an adulterer. He called me a whore, and then he hit me. Over and over and over. "Oh, God!" She cried. "He …he …" She didn't have to say it they all new what happened next. The others sat in compassionate silence as Annie cried. This was the first time she had ever told anyone what had happened. Sallie reached out and cradled her head against her small bosom and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Get it all out." She soothed.

After the tears subsided and Annie regained control of her emotions she apologized to the others. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Hannah assured her.

"Go on, what happened after that?" Kitty urged her on feeling there was more Annie needed to get off her chest.

Sniffing loudly a few times and taking a deep cleansing breath, she continued. "He hardly ever touched me after that. He even moved into the spare bedroom." She once again looked around at the other women searching for understanding that she needed so badly in their eyes. "Almost every Sunday he'd preach on immorality and adultery. He said that women who sold their bodies should burn in hell." She lowered her eyes to her plate and picked at the mashed potatoes. The shame was evident in her voice as she continued. "Sometimes late at night he'd come into my bedroom and …he'd be with me. It wasn't like before, he wasn't gentle and caring. Instead he was rough. I was just there to satisfy his needs." She let out an ironic laugh. "And when he'd leave he'd throw money on the bed beside me.

One morning he got up came into my bedroom and told me to get out. I didn't argue with him. I just got up and started packing. When I went to pack the children's things he told me I wasn't taking them. Said that I was an unfit mother. There was nothing I could do. I didn't want the children to go through a nasty custody battle and I didn't want them to know about my past. Besides, what judge is going to give children to an ex …someone with my past instead of a preacher?"

"So I moved to Tucson and opened up a dress shop there. And that's all there is."

"I never had much use for preachers myself. Or church folk for that matter. They are all a bunch of hypocrites. Those men, they come in on Saturday night acting like the devil then go to church on Sunday and act like saints. And the women with their noses stuck up so high in the air. If a good rain came why they'd all drown."

"Thank you Mae, I know I will certainly sleep better tonight knowing that little bit of information." Hannah smarted off sarcastically.

"OK that's enough." Kitty refereed sensing that a small war was about to break out. "I'm sure we have all felt the way Mae feels at least once in our lifetime. Now let's just drop it." She turned her attention back to Annie. "Mae didn't mean anything by it. That's just Mae." She offered as a condolence.

"Oh, I know." Using her napkin, Annie wiped the last of the tears from her face and smiled to the rest of the ladies around the table, thankful for their patience and concern. "Sallie this supper sure looks good. I sure am hungry. Pass the pork chops please."

The blood-curling scream cut through the still darkness like a hot knife through butter. Kitty and Mae jumped out of bed and ran to the room down the hall. They arrived in time to see Annie and Hannah sitting on either side of the bed with Sallie trembling in the middle of them.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked her heart in her throat.

"She had a bad dream. But she'll be fine." Annie assured. No one needed to elaborate on what the dream was about.

Kitty stood in the doorway and watched the other two women console and soothe the terrified woman. She listened. Her pulse racing as Sallie described the dream. It was so familiar. How many times she thought to herself had she had the same dream. So lost in her own memories, Kitty didn't even realize that Mae had left her side.

Suddenly, standing there, watching the scene in the bedroom, Kitty began to weave slightly, her head starting spinning; the walls moved inward threatening to close in around her. Feeling almost sick she bolted from the upstairs landing, down the stairs and on to the front porch. She held on for dear life to the porch column while she inhaled the cool night air, filling her lungs completely. Tears stung her eyes as she breathed deeply trying to rid her mind of the horrifying memories being brought back to reality.

"Sallie all right?" The familiar female voice asked.

Slightly releasing her grip on the post, Kitty nodded but didn't turn around. "Yeah she'll be fine. Annie and Hannah are taking care of her." So upset, Kitty hadn't noticed Mae sitting in one of the porch rockers, when she came flying out the front door. And she also hadn't noticed Kane, one of the guards, walking back down toward the bunkhouse. The scream had reached the guards and Kane had rushed up to see what was going on and, assured that the problem was taken care of, was headed back down to bed.

Kitty was still standing, clutching the post when Mae offered her a drink. "Here drink this."

Slowly turning around, Kitty accepted, with shaky hands, the drink Mae extended to her. A grateful smile crossed Kitty's lips as the smooth liquor slid down her throat warming her insides. "I needed that." She confessed sitting down in the chair next to Mae. Without asking Mae reached over and poured another shot into Kitty's glass.

The two women sat in silence, each lost in thought while staring out into the night sky. Mae's deep sultry voice broke the quiet. "You know he's coming don't you? It's just a matter of time."

Kitty looked over to her friend and slowly nodded her head up and down. "Yeah, I know." Kitty turned back to look straight ahead. She rested her head on the back of the rocker.

"I guess this is what Tom Turkey feels like a few days before Thanksgiving. Just waiting to die and knowing there's not a damn thing he can do about it." Mae spoke solemnly into the darkness.

"Mae!" Kitty bolted upright in her chair. "Mae we are not going to die! Stop talking like that."

"And just what do you think good ole' Victor is going to do to us? Thank us. Or maybe say he's sorry." She spat back sarcastically.

"Jack will protect…"

Mae cut her off mid-sentence. "Jack nothing. Jack can't stop him, you know that. We are sitting ducks out here Kitty. Open your eyes and look around. We are here in the middle of nowhere. He could be here already for all we know."

Kitty looked around into the darkness. What Mae said rang true. She shivered at the possibility.

Suddenly feeling bad about her angry outburst Mae apologized. "Kitty, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. But we have to face facts here."

Leaning back into chair Kitty tried to relax, but couldn't. In the time that Kitty and Mae worked together at The Passion Flower, Mae had always been the strong one. The leader. The one who saw things as they were. She was hard-core. Kitty had been like the obedient little sister who did as her big sister advised. Kitty found that when she followed Mae's advice things ran allot smoother. It was when she didn't listen to Mae that things got bad for her. Twelve years later, Kitty realized that not much had changed.

"I don't want to die." Kitty murmured under her breath.

"That's not what you said twelve years ago." Mae reminded her, reaching over and taking one of Kitty's hands and turning it over to expose the underside of her wrist. Releasing her hand, Mae stood up and walked back into the house.

Kitty didn't move. Instead she sat staring at her hands. Tears filled her eyes as she gingerly touched the barely visible, long thin scars that cut across the blue veins of her wrists.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for all of the feedback. Let me warn you, this chapter is explicit. It is pretty graphic. If you want to skip it please feel free. There is nothing major that you would miss if you did. ; )

"I got the tickets. We leave in the morning on the nine o'clock." Tom announced throwing the two tickets on the dresser in Victor's room.

"Good, now what about the other things." Lawrence asked.

"Got 'em." Tom tossed brown paper wrapped packages on the bed. "I got us shirts, jeans and vests. And to top it off…" Tom brought his right hand out from behind his back and proudly displayed two Stetsons. "We should blend right in. No one will even give us a second look in Dodge City."

"Good work Tom. Now let's get some sleep. We got a long trip ahead of us and allot of work to do once we're in Dodge."

"Goodnight Vic. See ya in the morning."

"Night." Victor absently waved Tom off. His mind was already finalizing the plans for when they got into Dodge.

Victor untucked and unbuttoned his white shirt exposing his broad, hairy chest. He loosened his belt buckle and unbuttoned the top button of his pants. He poured himself a glass of Kentucky Whiskey and stretched out on the hotel bed. Sinking down slightly into its softness he realized just how much he had missed the comforts of the free world. Just a few sips of the smooth drink he started to feel sleepy. There was a time when half a bottle wouldn't touch him. As his large body gradually began to relax his demented mind once again turned to the five women being held in Dodge. An evil grin lifted the corners of his full, sensuous mouth as he thought about his revenge. One by one they would pay for their betrayal. There was only one part of his evil plan that was still not decided. Would he allow them to live or would he kill them?

As the whiskey lulled him toward sleep her face flashed before his eyes. A reminder of another comfort he had been without the last twelve years. It had been her memory, the smell of her perfume, the taste of her mouth and the feel of her warm, soft skin against his that he had taken to bed with him every night for the past twelve years. 'Yep, I certainly did owe that sheriff for her.' Victor told himself as his eyes closed in slumber. He could almost smell the coffee as his eyes closed and the vivid memory came back.

_Victor Lawrence looked up from the morning paper as he heard the knock at the door of his private office. "Come in." He called and took a sip of coffee. Victor waited until the visitor was inside the office and the door closed behind him before he spoke. "You're out early this morning Roy. Hope nothing's wrong." The gracious host motioned toward an empty chair and the steaming coffee pot on the table._

_Sheriff Steel moved confidently into the room and sat down across from Victor and helped himself to a cup of strong, black coffee. The lawman took a drink of the hot java and smiled. "Good coffee, Vic. Good and hot." The sheriff complimented, and then slyly added. "Just like some other things around here." Both men chuckled at the lawman's double meaning._

"_So what brings you by?" Victor asked. _

"_I got something over at the jail you might be interested in." _

_Victor raised his eyebrows in question._

"_She's a pretty little thing. Redhead. Young." The lawman described._

"_What's she doing in jail?" _

"_Trouble over at a gambling house. She got caught dealing. She's too young." He explained._

_Victor mulled the sheriff's words then asked. "Which gambling house?"_

"_Panacea's"_

_Victor looked suspiciously at the lawman. "You've let Panacea slip by plenty of times using young dealers. Why the sudden change?"_

"_This one's special, Vic. You got'ta see her. She'd make a fine addition to your little garden here. Why I wouldn't mind diggin' my pick into her soil at all." The seasoned lawman laughed at his little play on words. _

"_Redhead, uh?" Victor asked mostly to himself, while fingering the handle of his cup. He looked to the sheriff. In all the years Victor Lawrence and Roy Steel had had this little arrangement, the good sheriff had never let him down. Pondering the situation before him, Victor quickly decided that he needed another girl to work downstairs. "Alright Roy, bring her on over later this morning. I'll get everything ready."_

_Roy Steel drained the last of his coffee from his cup and then stood up. Extending his hand the crooked sheriff assured him. "You won't be disappointed I promise." _

_The young redhead had been working at 'The Passion Flower' for almost three weeks now. 'Roy was right.' Victor remembered the lawman's words as he watched the girl work. 'There was nothing disappointing about this one.' Lawrence sat almost every night at the table in the far back corner of the barroom and observed his latest acquisition. He admired the way she sashayed around the crowded room serving drinks to the thirsty patrons. Her lovely smile lit up her pretty face. Her sapphire blue eyes twinkled in merriment. The saloonkeeper enjoyed watching her flirt and tease the customers. She was a natural. _

_The young Kitty Russell stood in front of the full-length mirror admiring the fancy new dress. She had never owned such an expensive or elegant dress in all her life, which wasn't really surprising since she was only seventeen. The deep emerald green satin complimented her pale skin and highlighted her auburn hair. The tight, low cut neckline accentuated her full bust and made her small waistline appear even smaller. _

_She hadn't seen him enter her room as she was examining her long, slender leg peaking out from the slit that ran from the floor almost completely up her thigh. _

_Suddenly feeling eyes on her, Kitty quickly covered her half bared chest with her hand and whirled around. "Oh Victor, I didn't know you were there. I didn't hear you come in." She said embarrassed at being caught, and a little uneasy at his entrance without knocking._

"_Do you like the dress?" Victor asked coming closer._

"_Oh, it's beautiful, Victor." Then hesitantly she added, not wanting to seem ungrateful. "But don't you think it's ah … a little revealing." She tugged at the neckline and extended her shapely, stocking covered leg through the long opening for emphasis._

_Standing in front of her he gently pulled her hand away from her breast and placed it to her side. "No, it's just about perfect." His dark eyes slowly caressed her young body from head to toe. His expression changed. He thoughtfully stroked his chin with his large hand. "Hmmm. …something's missing." _

_Kitty looked alarmed. "What? What's missing Victor?" The young girl looked down at herself afraid that she might have forgotten some extra garment that was needed._

_Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "I've got it. I know what's missing." She looked at him curiously. "Turn around and close your eyes." Kitty did as he bid. She turned back to face the mirror and closed her eyes. _

_The feel of something cold around her neck startled her. Her eyes flew open and her hand went instantly to her throat. "Oh Victor!" She gasped as her eyes landed on the ornament adorning her neck. Her blue eyes opened wide as saucers. "It's …it's gorgeous." She fingered the large teardrop emerald stone that hung by a gold chain around her delicate neck. "But I can't accept this. It's too much. You've done so much for me already." She started to unfasten the clasp but Victor gently pulled her hand away and brought it to his lips covering it with tender kisses._

_Feeling her tenseness Victor pulled her slightly back resting her back against his massive chest. His large hands kneaded her delicate shoulders. "Just relax." He soothed as his experienced hands worked their magic on the young woman. He felt her body relax slightly against his. _

_While his hands massaged her shoulders, his mouth sought the soft, creamy flesh of her neck. As his warm, moist mouth touched her neck he felt her body stiffen again and she tried to pull away. Using his hands as a vice he firmly but gently held her in place. Moving his mouth to her ear he whispered, "Trust me."_

_Kitty was not naive she knew that eventually this day would come. She was by no means innocent. She had had a long physical relationship with Cole Yankton. But somehow this was different. With Cole she had always had a choice, with Victor she seemed to have no choice. Yes, she was grateful to everything he had done for her, keeping her from going to prison, buying her expensive clothes, giving her a job. But still, something about this just didn't feel right. _

_The tip of his wet tongue dipped into her ear. He blew gently sending shivers over her trembling body. His large, experienced hands moved to her breasts and eagerly fondled the results of his foreplay. "You liked that didn't you, sweetheart?" He whispered as he gently nibbled her earlobe causing her body to act on its own. _

_Slowly he slid one hand down her flat stomach and caressed her through the satin fabric of the dress. Her breath caught as his hand slithered across and maneuvered it's way beneath the slit in the dress. His hand slowly, firmly stroked her upper thigh. His breath in her ear became hot, his breathing faster as his hand slipped underneath her panties. He moaned in satisfaction as his fingers gently caressed her soft fuzz._

"_Victor no, please don't." She gasped and struggled to release herself from his grip. Quickly she moved out of his reach and wrapped her arms around herself hiding the effects of his touch to her body. Her pulse was racing and her breathing was shallow as she begged him off. "I'm sorry Victor I just can't." _

_The undaunted lover stepped closer. She stepped back keeping out of his reach until she backed into the mirror and could go no further. "Victor please." She pleaded as he closed in on her. _

_His dark brown eyes grew even darker as he reached out and stroked her pretty face. His eyes locked with hers. He held her gaze as he slowly took his hand away then returned it with a stinging slap to her jaw. _

_A condescending smile played at his lips as he caressed the wounded area. Though his lips carried a smile, his eyes remained hard and cold. The slap wasn't hard. It wasn't meant to be painful, it was a warning. A reminder of who was in charge, who held the power, who was in control. Of who was in whose debt. "Kitty," he called softly taking her face in his hand forcing her to look him in the eye. "Haven't I made you happy here?" Still stinging from her reprimand, she simply nodded her reply. "Now, don't you want to make me happy?" Hesitantly Kitty nodded. "Good, now let me teach you how." _

_Victor bent down and lightly kissed her jaw as if to say 'I'm sorry, but it will happen again if you don't obey.' He covered her mouth with his and kissed her long and hard. His hands reached around her and started unbuttoning the dress. Slowly it started to slide down, revealing the milky white skin of her shoulders. He pushed the dress the rest of the way down, leaving her almost naked before his leering eyes. Again he reached around her, but this time releasing her long red hair from it's constraints. Taking his time, Victor arranged her hair over her shoulders letting it fall down over her full breast. _

_She wanted to run, to hide as he stepped back and inspected his work. She kept her eyes downcast as he stroked her hair letting his hands caress her erect nipples through the sheer fabric of the camisole she was still wearing. _

_Victor stepped away and moved to stand beside her bed. She stood staring in wide-eyed terror. He sat down on the side of the bed and patted a spot beside him indicating for her to come. Slowly, but obediently she obeyed his wordless command. Timidly she sat down beside him. Almost instantly he rolled over on top of her pushing her down on the bed. Using his strong arms as support he hovered above her, his brown eyes almost black with desire. _

_Victor lowered himself and gently kissed her trembling lips. His eager tongue tasted the sweetness of the wine still lingering on her lips. Hungrily, he forced her lips apart and drove his tongue deep into her mouth. His need, his desire was growing rapidly as his mouth devoured hers. Through the sheer fabric of the camisole his hand fondled her hardened nipple. Lifting his mouth from hers he breathlessly whispered his command, "Take them off." Her eyes grew wide with fear, but she obeyed. He raised back up to give her room to maneuver under him. When she lifted her shapely hips to slide the undergarments off, he lowered his pelvis pressing his hardness against her. The contact, even through the pants, drove him mad. Frenzied, he grabbed her hand and held it to his throbbing manhood. _

_She instinctively tried to pull it away. His grip tightened and his eyes hardened reminding her of his earlier reprimand. Returning her hand she obliged his wishes and stroked his pulsating member with her open palm. He moaned into her ear his satisfaction. His mouth and tongue trailed wet, passionate kisses along her neck and down to her breast. She kept her eyes squeezed shut praying that it was all a bad dream as he had his way with her and forced her to pleasure him. _

_Her nightmare worsened as he rolled to one side, and unfastened his pants releasing his manhood from restraints. As he rolled back over on top of her, he reached down and stroked her, feeling the wetness that she was helpless to control. "Just relax baby." He soothed as he inserted his fingers inside her and his thumb sought her pleasure button. Her body arched involuntarily as he massaged the sensitive area. The room started to spin, her breathing kept time with her heartbeat, quick and fast. _

_Gradually the line between pain and pleasure, between force and will blurred. A soft moan of pleasure involuntarily escaped her lips as his expert fingers excited her and drew her near rapture. Suddenly her young body stiffened, her hands grabbed the headboard, the heels of her feet pressed into the soft mattress. "Oh God!" She panted as Victor took her to the door of ecstasy and opened it wide letting its erotic folds engulf her. The experienced lover continued to caress as he watched with delight her erotic climb up the mountain and her slow descent back down. _

_She was still quivering when he removed his fingers and inserted his hard staff inside her. She had poured like rain, so despite his massive size, he slipped easily between her legs. He slowly thrust gradually going deeper and deeper. He was caught off guard as her long legs wrapped around his buttocks pressing him even deeper. Her hands slid seductively under his shirt and played with his taught nipples. As he came close to climax his strokes became shorter and faster. Her body once again went rigid; her arms locked around his neck and brought him down on her. This time her mouth devoured his in a hard, passionate kiss. As she peeked again her fingers dug deep into her lover's back tearing flesh and drawing blood. Her cries of carnal pleasure spurred him on as he crested, shooting his hot load inside her tight tunnel. _

_Victor Lawrence had won. He had claimed her as one of his own. She now belonged to him. She was at his mercy. His wish would be her command. _

The empty glass slipped from a sleeping Victor's hand and hit the hard floor waking him from his erotic dream. Feeling wet at his groin he reached down and touched his spent tool. Despite the sticky mess he would have to clean up, Lawrence couldn't help but smile. Oh, how he had missed his little Tigerlily. And soon, very soon now he would have her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Early morning brought Jack Bennett awake with a start. Someone was pounding on his hotel room door. "Hold on, I'm comin'." He called. Jack slipped into his pants and went to open the door. "Yes?" He questioned the strange little man standing there.

"Sorry to wake you, sir. But I got a telegram for you." Barney apologized. "It said URGENT, so I brought it immediately to you, sir. It's from St. Louis."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate your …prompt..." His words dropped off as he opened the wire and scanned its contents. "Dear Lord!" He exclaimed rereading the wire.

Morning was slow to start at the old Johnson farm. None of the ladies had gotten back to sleep after Sallie's nightmare woke them all up. Due to Sallie's still shaky condition Annie, assisted by Hannah, took responsibility of breakfast.

"Could someone please go out to the hen house and get me some more eggs?" Annie asked of the three ladies.

"I can't I'm up to my elbows in biscuit dough." Hannah stated not missing a stroke as she kneaded the white blob. Glancing around and seeing Mae sitting and casually drinking a cup of coffee, Hannah suggested sarcastically. "Mae why don't you go and get the eggs. Or are you too good to help out around here?" It seemed that Mae was Hannah's constant target. She was always trying to get something started with the fiery redhead.

Mae glared at the enemy. Hannah dug in a little more, "But then again we wouldn't want you to break a nail or maybe get a little dirty, now would we?"

Without a word Mae stood up still glaring at Hannah. "Where is the basket?" She spat. Mae was determined to make Hannah Kendall eat her words if it were the last thing she did. Finding the basket Mae shot one last glance at Hannah then called over her shoulder. "Come on Kitty."

Kitty couldn't help but smile at the exchange. The hen house was the last place one would ever expect to find Mae Walker. Quickly Kitty dried her hands and followed Mae out the door, stopping to cast a quick wink at Annie.

Kitty walked a couple of steps behind the tall redhead. Mae stopped and looked around, trying to find the hen house. "It's that way." Kitty pointed, as Mae turned around.

"I know. I know." She bellowed indignantly. Again Kitty couldn't help but smile.

Finding the designated spot, Mae stood outside the coop door and looked through the fencing at the chickens.

"They don't bring them out to ya', you know. You have to go in and get 'em."

"In there?!" Mae pointed with her red tipped finger. Kitty nodded, trying to hold back the laugh threatening to escape. "You're kidding, right?" Mae questioned, almost begging for this to be some kind of joke. Again Kitty nodded, clearly enjoying Mae's dilemma.

"Do they bite?" Mae finally asked realizing that Kitty was going to be no help at all.

"Only if you bite them first." Kitty laughed out loud.

"Go on and laugh." Mae looked inside the fence again. "I don't see any eggs. Where are they?"

Kitty pointed to the little house. "They're inside there. That's where then hen's lay."

It wasn't that Mae didn't like chickens. Just the opposite she loved them, fried and on a plate, surrounded by green beans and mashed potatoes.

Mustering up all the courage she could find Mae timidly lifted the latch to the coop door. As she slowly pushed the door inward, six hens came rushing towards her in an attempt to escape into the farmyard. Seeing the flock of fowl coming towards her she screamed and quickly jerked the door closed, squelching the chickens attempt at freedom.

"Oh, Mae." Kitty laughed at the funny scene. "Here let me get the eggs." Still chuckling Kitty opened the coop door and stepped inside. Mae watched with a mixture of disgust and awe as Kitty made her way to the little house and reached inside retrieving the eggs.

Kitty was still laughing as she came back out the door. "Here." She extended the full basket to Mae. "Take in your eggs."

Mae watched as Kitty brushed her hands together removing the dirt from the hen house. She was taken back a bit at Kitty's knowledge of hens, hen houses and gathering eggs. Turning to head back to the house Mae noted. "You ah… you look like you've had some experience out on a farm before?!" It was a statement and a question.

"A little." Kitty didn't elaborate.

Half way back Mae reached out and grabbed Kitty's arm stopping her. "Kitty, I'm sorry about what I said last night. I know you don't want to die. Neither do I. It's just that I..I." Kitty gave her an understanding smile. Mae changed the subject slightly. "Do you ever …?"

Kitty knew what she was going to ask. "Sometimes. For along time it was every time I closed my eyes. Now, every now and again. Not often. And you?"

Mae returned her smile. "The same every once in awhile."

Kitty took a stab in the dark. "You had one last night. After you went back to bed?" When Kitty had returned to their room a while after Mae, she noticed Mae tossing and turning and calling out in her sleep. She was about to go to her and wake her when suddenly the nightmare ended and Mae relaxed into a seemingly peaceful sleep.

Mae looked away, obviously embarrassed by her weakness. Kitty was about to say something when the sound of horses' hooves approaching stopped her. Both women turned to watch the lone rider as he raced toward the bunkhouse, tied his chestnut to the hitching post and disappeared inside the dark building, without giving the ladies a second glance.

"Hmmm … that's strange." Kitty mused out loud. Kane was usually very friendly. He almost never failed to wave or speak when he saw any of them.

"Changing of the guards." Mae quipped bitterly.

"Hope nothin's wrong." Kitty commented as the two redheads turned and resumed their trek back to the house. Thoughts of the previous night forgotten.

"Oh, thank you Mae." Annie took the basket full of eggs and sat it on the cabinet and winked at Kitty. "I'll take these plates here on out to the men. And when I get back I'll fix our breakfast." Annie picked up the tray and headed out the door.

Several minutes later Annie returned empty handed. Her face was ghostlike, her hands visibly trembling as she stood leaning on the doorframe. She wasn't sure how she'd made it back to the house.

"Annie!" Kitty shouted at seeing her condition. All three women rushed to Annie's side to help her the rest of the way in. "Annie what's wrong?" Kitty asked not hiding the alarm in her voice. "Hannah get some water please."

Annie couldn't speak. She couldn't make her tongue work to form the words she needed to communicate the horrifying news to the others.

"Here drink this." Kitty ordered holding the glass to Annie's trembling lips. Annie licked her lips as the cool water touched them. As the water trailed down her dry throat she nodded, and Kitty removed the glass.

"Annie, what is it?" Mae asked.

"Kane …Kane came back in this morning from town." Mae and Kitty exchanged knowing glances. Something was wrong. It wasn't their imaginations.

"What about Kane?" Kitty prodded. Her own heart now pounded wildly, anxiously awaiting the obviously disturbing news.

Annie's words were short and choppy as she spoke. "Telegram … St. Louis." All the ladies exchanged worried, yet knowing looks. The short message drained the deliverer's energy as she collapsed against the back of the sofa.

The room was suddenly silent. Each woman contemplating Annie's words and what they meant. After what seemed like an eternity Annie spoke again, telling the rest of what she'd overheard. "The house was hit …two agents killed. One was a woman. Kane said it was pretty bad. Jack's been sending wires all morning trying to get more details." Annie was more in control now as she spoke. She gave a defeated smile as she looked at the other women. "It was Victor. They are almost positive."

Silence once again filled the large sitting room. Each woman lost in her own thoughts. One wondering about the two agents that died to keep them safe. Another, about what kind of torture the madman put the woman agent though. Yet, another how much did Victor know now. The last, how long would it be before he showed up in Dodge.

Victor and Tom boarded the train in St. Louis dressed in their new 'cowboy' attire. "When we get into Dodge Tom, we need to split up. Bennett's going to be looking for both of us. Try to keep out of sight as much as possible."

"Yeah, Victor. Now how do we find out where Jack's got 'em?" Tom asked anxious to get a plan laid out. Up until now Victor had shared every detail of the plan with him. Now, suddenly, he was being evasive and Tom didn't like it at all.

"What did you say the name of Kitty's saloon was Tom?" Victor asked ignoring Tom's question.

"The Long Branch. Why?" Again his query was left unanswered.

"Relax Tom." Victor slouched down in the train seat and stretched his long legs out in front of him. Pulling the tan Stetson down over his eyes he advised. "Why don't you get some sleep. We've got along trip ahead of us."

Sallie finally emerged from upstairs. She had actually felt quite a bit better until the others informed her of the situation in St. Louis. Sallie resumed her place in the kitchen, cooking more furiously than ever. Annie went back to her chair in the corner and with fingers flying continued working on her latest afghan. Kitty and Mae took their places on the front porch in the high backed rocking chairs, only this time they didn't talk. They rocked in deafening silence.

The only person who was out of place was Hannah. Usually in the kitchen with Sallie now she was nowhere to be found. She disappeared right after Sallie came down. It was well into the afternoon and no one had seen her.

Needing something to do Kitty told Mae she was going in to take a long, hot bath. Long, hot baths had been known to cure a lot of things for Kitty. As Sallie found a peace in cooking, so Kitty found her peace in tubs filled with nearly scalding, fragrant water.

The washroom was upstairs at the end of the hall. Kitty gathered the things she'd need and headed for the oasis. Seeing the door closed she gently knocked before entering. When she got no answer she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Everything in her hands hit the floor as she looked in.

The sound of breaking glass caught Annie's attention. "Kitty, you alright?" Annie yelled from the bottom floor.

"Oh God!" she gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. Tears poured from her eyes unbidden as she observed the horrid scene in front of her. Slowly she stepped forward into the washroom. Hannah was sitting in front of the tub her head falling forward, her legs stretched out in front of her. Her skirt and the floor around her soaked in crimson.

"Hannah." She called softly. "Hannah?!" a little louder. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion as Kitty knelt down beside her. Deja vu washed over her as she looked at Hannah's opened wrists and felt the sticky blood on her fingers. The pungent smell of fresh blood turned Kitty's stomach.

The sound of footsteps running down the hall and the gasps behind her jerked Kitty back to the present. "Get a doctor out here now." She commanded not sure what Doc could do at this point.

"Is she alive?" Sallie asked stepping into the room with Kitty. Hannah's blood was still spurting out. Her body still warm. She looked pale but still had pink to her color. Not being able to check her wrist for a pulse Kitty laid her hand to the side of Hannah's neck. She left it there for a few seconds.

"She's got a pulse. It's weak but it's there." A renewed strength washed over Kitty as she felt the weak, thready heartbeat under her fingertips. "We need to get this bleeding stopped grab some towels."

Mae handed Kitty and Sallie the towels then stepped back out of the way letting the women work. "What can I do to help?" Mae asked feeling lost and useless.

Annie flew back to the house and up the stairs. Breathless she told them that Buck was on his way into town to get the doctor.

"Let's get her to the bed." Annie said taking control of the situation.

Mae immediately ran to Hannah's bed and pulled back the covers.

As Kitty and Sallie started to lift her Hannah began to regain consciousness. "Let me go. Let me die." She pleaded. So weak from blood lose she couldn't even begin to struggle.

"Shhh …" Kitty soothed as she and Sallie worked together. "Annie you and Mae come and see if you can get her dress off. It's covered in blood." The two women worked diligently and succeeded in removing the soiled dress.

While Sallie, Kitty and Annie got Hannah to the bed, Mae made preparations to boil some water.

"Mae we need more towels." Sallie called from the bedroom. Almost instantly Mae appeared in the doorway holding a stack of clean linen.

While Sallie and Kitty kept pressure on the self-inflicted wounds, Mae and Annie worked carefully to give the unconscious woman a sponge bath wiping away the blood that had soaked through her dress and slip. Feeling she was as clean as they could get her, they lifted her legs and slipped the covers over her, allowing some shred of modesty. All four women kept their bedside vigil as they waited for the doctor. Each one praying silently for Hannah, and also strength to get through whatever lay ahead.

Buck, the young agent, raced into Dodge as fast as his horse would carry him. His first stop was to the Dodge House to Jack's room. Not there. Then he checked Joe's room. Still no luck. Urgently he ran to the marshal's office in hopes to find them there.

"Buck what is it?" Jack asked as the young man bolted into the office.

Trying to catch his breath, Buck bent down and rested his hands on his knees. "Doctor …need a doctor …at house." He managed to get out between gulps of air.

Panicked Matt looked to Jack, then probed further. "A doctor! What for? Who's been hurt?"

"One of the girls. She tried to kill herself." Buck stood up to his full height, his breathing and heart rate under control. "It don't look good. Annie said to hurry."

Matt was afraid to ask but had to. "Which one?" He held his breath waiting for the answer.

Buck looked to the huge man. Worry written all over his face. The young agent managed a weak smile. "Not Kitty." Matt immediately lowered his eyes as if ashamed. He was concerned for the welfare of all the women out there.

Jack, heading out the door turned to Matt. "I'll go to the livery and get the horses. You go and get the doctor. Buck you head on back out there and let them know we are on the way."

Doctor Adams pulled his buggy up to the old Johnson house. Matt and Jack had ridden ahead. When Matt had rushed up to his office all he said was that he needed to hurry, someone had been hurt. He gave no details. Doc had no idea what to expect.

On the way out to the old farm, Doc thought about the last several days. Kitty's sudden, unexpected departure: Matt's strange behavior, his reluctance to talk about Kitty: The two men that Doc had noticed around town. Even Chester had been acting strange, strange for Chester anyway. And now this. An emergency call out to a house that had been sitting vacant for a couple of years. Little did the old medicine man know, that all of his questions were about to be answered.

As Doc stepped out of his buggy and grabbed his black bag from the floorboard, Matt walked up behind him. "Don't ask any questions, Doc." The old man turned and looked up at the tall lawman, his closest and dearest friend. He didn't say a word, just nodded his head and swiped his graying mustache.

The smell of a freshly baked apple pie greeted him warmly as he entered the neat house. However his trained nose also picked up the smell of fresh blood. "She's up here Doctor."

Doc looked toward the sound of the voice and saw the attractive brunette. He kept his keen eyes trained on her as he made his way slowly up the staircase. As he came near the top she turned and went back into the bedroom. He followed.

All eyes turned to see the savior as he entered the room. His eyes fell to the brunette that lead him, then to the blonde, next, to the red head with the green eyes. The forth woman had turned away, hiding her face from his view. But he would have recognized that hair, that profile anywhere. "Kitty?"

Without looking at her dear, dear friend Kitty simply replied. "She cut her wrists, Doc. She's lost a lot of blood. We did what we could."

Pulling his eyes off Kitty, Doc finally looked down at the unconscious woman on the bed. As the physician made his way to the bed Sallie, Annie and Mae excused themselves. Only Kitty remained to assist.

Immediately Doc went to work on his patient. He pulled out his stethoscope and checked her heartbeat. Weak, but there. He lifted each of her closed eyelids. Dilated. Studied her color. Pasty. Finally removing the linen bandages one at a time, he flinched at the open slits in her wrist.

"We kept pressure on the cuts to stop the bleeding." She informed him, and then hesitantly she asked. "It's pretty bad isn't it?" Doc didn't answer her verbally. He just nodded. "Is she gonna' die Doc?"

The old man wasn't prone to mislead his patients or their families, so he answered her honestly. "I don't know Kitty. I just don't know."

Kitty got up off the bed and went to stand at the window. Her own wrist started to throb thinking back to the time in her own life when death seemed the only way out.

_It was late when Dixon Harden crawled out of her bed to dress and leave. As the john buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants he moved to stand over her, beside the bed and leered down at her. " Now I know why you're called Tigerlily." Harden tossed her payment on the bed and turned to leave. _

_Kitty remained still until the door closed shut behind him. 'Oh, god,' she moaned as she clutched her lower abdomen and rolled carefully to her side. The pain was excruciating. She felt like he had ripped her apart with his brutal thrusts. She burned where he had entered her roughly with little lubrication and left her raw and tender. Her breasts were sore from his savage mouth and fondling. Her lily-white skin was red from his harsh hands pulling and tugging at her body._

_Painfully the young prostitute managed to get out of the bed and to the washroom where she proceeded to draw herself a bath. Finally, when the tub was filled she lowered her aching body into the hot, lavender scented water and soaked. Tears filled her eyes as she replayed the last year of her short life. 'Almost eighteen.' She thought to herself, then stopped suddenly, 'I am eighteen.' It was her birthday and no one, not one person remembered. Not even she herself. As she sank lower into the water her life passed before her eyes. Her mother's death. Panacea. The cold, dark jail cell. Victor Lawrence. The men. _

_She had wanted out. But Victor had made it clear that there would be only one way out for her, and that didn't seem like an option to the still optimistic youth. Even if she could get out what could she do she wondered. Kitty had no real skills. She couldn't cook, not so that anyone would eat it. She didn't sew. Had never worked in a store. It had been a year now, and the more she pondered it, the more of an option Victor's way out seemed._

_Kitty rose back up in the tub and reached for the bar of soap and washrag. When she pulled the rag off the chair something hard fell onto the damp floor. The straight edge razor. Annie had used it earlier in the day to pull a hem out of one of her dresses. She leaned out of the tub and picked up the sharp instrument. Holding it up in front of her eyes, she considered her way out of this hell she was living. Just barely pressing her finger against the blade drew blood. _

_Finding the razor was an omen, fate, her destiny, she convinced herself as she laid the blade to her slender wrist. The pain wouldn't be bad. It would only hurt a minute. Then, it'd be over. Finished. After all she had nothing to live for. Nobody. No one to even mourn her loss. No one except Victor, maybe, he would mourn. Mourn the money he'd loose by her death. Never again would she have to service a Dixon Harden or John Smith. Never would Victor punish her for not satisfying a customer or use her for his own demented pleasure. Never would Tom Stone blackmail her into his bed. Never again. Never. Never._

_She gritted her teeth and held her breath as she made the first slash. Blood pouring from her left wrist didn't stop her from making the second cut into her right one. The open wounds stung as she lowered herself deeper into the water. Life sustaining substance flowing freely out of her young body and tinting the clear water to a dark crimson, the young woman began to sing softly to herself. 'Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Hap..py birth…dea …Kit…' The opening of a door was the last sound she heard before the darkness engulfed her._

Tears coursed down Kitty's face as the painful memory filled her. His hand on her shoulder startled her jerking her back from her dark morbid reverie.

"I didn't mean to scare you." His deep voice assured her. "Come on with me."

Kitty turned to see Matt's handsome face smiling down at her. She stared into his deep blue eyes finding peace. She let him guide her toward the door. She stopped and looked over at Hannah lying so still on the bed. "Hannah …is she …"

"I'll do everything I can." The skilled physician promised. With those words Kitty walked out into the hall where Matt was waiting. "Why don't you change into something else?" Matt suggested. So concerned about Hannah Kitty hadn't realized that she was covered in blood herself. "I'll wait downstairs."

A few minutes later Kitty came downstairs in a fresh clean dress. All hell was breaking loose in the outer room as she entered.

"When were you going to tell us Jack?" Mae was shouting her hands on her hips.

"Just calm down Mae."

"Calm down nothing. When Jack? When were you going to tell us? When he showed up here?" Mae's rage was at a boiling point.

Matt was looking from Mae to Jack, confused. Annie and Sallie were standing behind Mae also waiting for Jack's reply.

"Wait a minute. What's goin' on? What is Mae talkin' about?" Matt inquired of the agent.

"You haven't even told the marshal?" Mae asked incredulously. Before Jack had a chance to answer the lawman's question or Mae's charge Annie jumped in and addressed the marshal's question.

"Victor killed two agents in St. Louis, at that decoy house they had set up. He could be on his way here now for all we know."

Rage filled the lawman's body. His face turned deep red. His strong jaw set hard. His full lips formed a thin line. Silently Kitty crept up behind Matt and placed a gentle, calming hand on his arm. She didn't have to see his face to know he was steaming, his body language told her everything.

"That's it. I want these women out of here now!" Matt Dillon commanded with all the authority his position afforded him.

"Now wait a minute Dillon!" Bennett cautioned pointing his finger at the big man. "I'm in charge here. And these women stay right where they are until I say otherwise."

Matt Dillon's blue eyes turned icy cold as he glared down at the FBI agent. Jack couldn't help but look up to him as he moved to stand directly in front of him. "This is my town, my territory. And as long as these women are in my jurisdiction they are my responsibility." The lawman edged closer. "From the day you came into this town I have played by your rules. Did everything you said. Kept my distance. Lied to good people. And now this …"

Jack met the intimidating lawman head on. He knew he had put Dillon in a tough spot, but there had been no way around it. "It's too dangerous to move them now. Even if Lawrence is on his way he doesn't know where they are. No, they stay here."

"Then I'll stay."

"But we have guards. Several men to …"

"I said I am staying!" Matt leaned down and was mere inches from the man's face. He enunciated every syllable so that there was no misunderstanding.

Still glaring into the marshal's hard eyes, and knowing his back was against a wall, he conceded. "I'll let the men know." Both men knew that Jack could have pulled rank and prevented the lawman's interference. But under the circumstances Jack thought better of it. He would settle with the lawman later.

Stepping back, Jack looked around the room to the women who were in shock at the marshal's forceful stand against the veteran agent, then defeated, turned and walked out the door.

"Well, I guess you put him in his place." Mae declared as the door closed behind Jack. Then turning to face the handsome marshal and flashing him her most seductive smile, cooed. "I feel safer already."

Doc Adams had heard everything from the top of the stairs. "Matt." He called.

All eyes turned anxiously to the medicine man. He took his time descending the long staircase. Once at the bottom he took a long look around the room at the four women, then swiping his mustache he turned to the marshal. "Matt I'm gonna' stay out here tonight so that I can keep a close eye on …" Doc hesitated momentarily forgetting her name.

"Hannah." Sallie's soft voice called out in reminder. "How is she Doctor Adams?"

Once again the old doctor looked around at the faces of the women. When his eyes met with Kitty's he had to look away. There was something about the look in her eyes that nearly broke his heart. However, it did explain a lot. When Kitty had first come to Dodge the observant doctor had noticed the scars on her wrists, but had never questioned her about them. He had his suspicions. And now, with her reaction to this other woman, along with the pain and compassion in her pretty blue eyes, he was certain.

"She's very weak. It was a close call, but I think she's going to be alright. She's pretty lucky."

"That all depends on your definition of lucky Doctor." Annie mumbled. An awkward silence filled the room for a long moment.

"Well it's time for me to get supper started." Sallie rang out trying to keep her voice light and hide the trembling.

"I'll help." Annie offered. And the two women disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll go up and sit with Hannah." Mae said as she started for the stairs.

Doc called out after her. "She should be sleeping. If she wakes up keep her quiet and still. I have to go back into town for some things, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Mae took Doc's instructions then continued up the stairs.

Matt, Kitty and Doc remained in the room. "Kitty are you ok?" Doc asked walking over to her and taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She forced a weak smile and patted the older man's hand assuredly.

Still holding Kitty's hand Doc looked to Matt. "I'll be back just as soon as I can, Matt."

"I'll walk you out." Reluctantly Doc released Kitty's hand and the two men walked out of the room leaving Kitty alone.

Out on the porch Doc turned to Matt. "Matt what in thunder is going on out here? Who are these women and why are they here? And what is Kitty …?"

"Doc, I don't know all the answers myself. But I promise you that tonight I going to get some."

After giving Doc some instructions for when he got back to town, Matt watched him drive off. When he turned around to go back into the house she was standing there. "What answers do you need Matt?"

"Let's take a walk." Matt extended his hand and the two walked hand in hand off the porch and down behind the house into the woods toward the stream.

The bubbling brook played a soothing serenade as the two lovers walked. Sure that they were out of sight of the house and other buildings Matt stopped and pulled Kitty close. Holding her tight he whispered in her hair. "I've been so worried about you."

"I know, Cowboy." The two lovers held their tight embrace for a long while. Each feeling a security holding the other. Kitty pulled back and looked up into his handsome face. The face that she had tried to visualize each night before she fell asleep.

Matt bent down and kissed her lips tenderly. Then looking into her eyes he realized for the first time she looked different. Gone was the heavy make-up, instead fresh clean, youthful skin. She had been out in the sun, he could tell, little sun-kissed freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Her auburn hair flowed loosely down her back. Kitty looked like a young, school girl. A small frown creased his brow as he wondered if this was what she looked like all those years ago.

She countered his frown with a questioning smile, and teased. "Somethin' wrong? A little to plain for your taste, Marshal? Maybe Mae would be more to your liking?"

"You are to my liking." He informed her stroking her soft face. "Country life seems to be agreeing with you. You look good."

"Does that surprise you Matt? Is the only place I can survive a saloon?" She snapped. Pulling away from his touch she turned to watch the water. Her whole body seemed to tense up. She crossed her arms across her chest and rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." She took a deep breath. "So you want to know about Victor?"

Not wanting to upset her any farther Matt pushed his desire to know more aside for the time being. "We'll talk about him later. Now, I want you to tell me how you've been out here?"

"Fine. But tell me, how are things in Dodge? How's Chester? Any problems at the Long Branch? Is Sam handling everything ok."

"Dodge is fine. Chester is …well Chester. The Long Branch is just fine and so is Sam. But I asked about you. And don't tell me 'fine'. I want the truth." Matt could tell instantly by the way she changed the subject that she was hiding her true feelings.

"Matt I told you I am …"

Matt took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "I know what you told me. Now how about the truth."

She turned her head to look away but Matt drew her back to him. Having no choice she looked up into his sky blue eyes. As badly as she wanted to tell him she just couldn't. She couldn't let him see her weakness. Her fear. So once again she lied but the lie did hold some truth. "I'm a lot better now that you're here."

He held her eyes with his, a familiar desire growing between them. A strong need to hold one another, to meld their bodies together as one. Slowly, almost timidly, Matt lowered his lips to hers. Tenderly at first, their lips met in a sweet, loving embrace. As their passion grew and his lips pressed harder into hers Kitty pulled away. She stared long and hard into his eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes held an uncertainty. A desire to release her pain to the man she loved, but also fear. Fear of judgment: of rejection. Fear that her confessions might cost her everything she loved and treasured.

Stepping out of his grasp Matt thought Kitty was going to go back to the house, but instead she walked to the water's edge. Dangerously close. She seemed to be in another time, another place as she stared down into the shallow water. Matt's body tensed as she kicked pebbles into the bubbling water causing her to almost loose her balance.

"Kitty you're gonna' fall. Please come away from the edge." He pleaded holding his breath waiting for the inevitable.

Kitty glanced over her shoulder at her worried man. Under different circumstances she would have toyed with him making him really sweat, but not this time. This time she was in no mood for play, to tease and make him come after her. So obediently she moved away from the water's edge. She sat down on a grassy spot near the edge, but far enough away so that Matt wouldn't worry. She tucked her knees up under her chin and wrapped her slender arms around them. Matt knew she was ready to talk.

Without an invitation Matt sat down beside her. He had to fight the overwhelming desire to touch her, just to lay a hand on her shoulder. But he refrained from even the slightest touch. They sat together side by side, she staring into the bubbling brook and he at her. At long last she broke the quiet and opened up, baring her soul to the man she loved.

"I was young. Alone. Scared. And in trouble with the law. I had heard the stories that came out of the women's prison. Victor offered me a way out." She turned to look into Matt's eyes. "I was grateful." She bit her lower lip as she tried to read his thoughts.

"At first it was like a dream. Victor was so kind, generous. He gave me a job. A place to stay. Bought me clothes, jewelry. He ..umm …he made me feel special, beautiful …loved. I wasn't dumb, I knew that you didn't get something for nothing. And I knew one day I'd have to start paying back what I owed him."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "At first they were small things. Wearing an extra low cut dress for a certain customer. Escorting an out of town politician to dinner. Waltzing with a rich slave trader at a plantation ball and letting him hold you extra close." She paused and re-adjusted her position on the hard ground. "At first it didn't seem like much to pay in restitution for all he had done. But gradually, his requests got bigger. Like escorting an out of town politician to dinner and …you were dessert. Letting that slave trader waltz you out to the slave quarters behind the main house and …" Her voice trailed off as her body shuttered at the memory of the smelly, dark room and the cruel hands of the slave master.

"Kitty it's alright. You don't have to say anymore." Matt reached out and wrapped his massive arms around her. He fought to suppress the anger building up inside him at the thought of men who use and abuse women for their lustful pleasure.

She kept her head pressed to his massive chest trying to rid herself of the chilling memories. But the harder she tried the more vivid the images became. Her head started spinning, her heart started racing. She squeezed her eyes shut to try and stop the revolutions in her head and the churning in her stomach.

Finally, her world stopped turning, but, when she opened her eyes things were different she couldn't explain it, but it was different.

"Hmmm?" she responded to the sound of the deep male voice.

"I didn't say anything." Matt told her. But added, "Let's get back up to the house."

She looked up at him confused. The familiar voice continued in her head feeding her instructions. Matt pulled her to her feet and looked at her. "Kitty, is something wrong?" Bewildered by her strange look.

When she met his eyes again, the confused haze had disappeared and was replaced by a warm, sweet, inviting smile. Her voice was soft and dripping with sweetness and her eyes dark with desire. "You're right we need to get back. We can talk some more later." The look in her eyes was accented by the way she seductively stroked his arm and held his hand. "Let's go, Cowboy."

The first part of supper was eaten in mostly silence, except for the compliments paid to the cook by the two newest additions to the table.

"Sallie, that was about the best meal I've ever eaten." Doc complimented, pushing his plate away.

"More coffee? Doctor Adams? Marshal?" Sallie got up and poured fresh coffee in each cup. As she poured Doc's coffee she leaned way over making sure he got a good whiff of her perfume. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Doctor." She accepted her compliment graciously. "For dessert we have fresh baked apple cobbler."

"Please call me Doc. Doctor is so formal." The medicine man smiled at the hostess obviously enjoying the close, personal attention he was receiving.

"Ok …Doc. Cobbler?" She asked again this time placing her small, dainty hands on his shoulders and kneading them slightly.

"Here Sallie, I'll get the dessert plates." Annie offered her assistance and got up and went to the kitchen. As Annie got up from the table she cast a quick glance at Mae.

Kitty was sitting beside Matt at the table and Mae was sitting across from him. Mae had watched Kitty all evening, since she and Matt returned from their walk. Kitty was acting different, but yet familiar. Mae noticed that for the first time since they had all been there, Kitty was wearing make-up, not much, but enough. Her dress was a little lower cut than what she'd been wearing, and her hair was styled elegantly falling seductively around her shoulders.

At first Mae thought it was because Matt was staying, but Kitty had looked just fine before and wasn't the type to fix up just for vanity's sake.

"Please pass the potatoes, Rose." Kitty requested.

Annie was back at the table and cast a sidelong look at Mae. They both now understood Kitty's strange behavior.

As Mae passed the almost empty bowl of potatoes she innocently inquired. "You aren't going to save room for dessert?"

"Oh, I'll have my dessert later." Kitty smiled devilishly and ran her hand seductively up Matt's thigh. Mae might not could have seen Kitty's action but the look on the stunned lawman's face said it all.

Sallie too had been acting strange. It was as if Sallie and Kitty had been drinking from the same polluted watering hole.

"Doc" Sallie purred sweetly. "We have made up the bed in the back for you. We thought you might need a little privacy."

Doctor Adams was thoroughly enjoying the attentions of the pretty, blond. He couldn't hide the huge smile that was spread all over his face. "Well now Sallie, that's mighty nice of you, but I really need to be upstairs near Hannah, in case she wakes up during the night."

"Doctor, I'll be up there with her. If she wakes up I'll be sure to get you." Annie assured the conscientious physician, putting his mind at ease.

"Well then that'll be just fine. Just fine." Doc finished up the last of his delicious apple cobbler and announced. "Well I am going to head back upstairs and look in on my patient." Then looking to Sallie he smiled and lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss on it. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner, ma'am. I don't know when I've eaten better." Sallie rewarded the kind praise with a demure flutter of her long lashes and a sweet, charming smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Readers, parts of this Chapter may be a little upsetting, but please read through it. It works out and is explained. ; )

Mae woke in the middle of the night to the sound of tossing and turning in the bed next to hers. Kitty was having a bad dream. Mae knew that nightmare was probably more like it.

"_Victor please." Kitty begged. "Don't make me see him again."_

_Victor struck her hard across the face, sending her reeling into the wall. His voice was hard and cold as he responded to her plea. "You'll see who I tell you to see. Do you understand? He pays good money for you. And you'll service him anyway he wants."_

_Kitty stayed against the wall in a heap on the floor. "But he hurts. He's too rough." She knew her case was falling on deaf ears, but she had to try. In one last final attempt to get through to the cruel pimp she beseeched. "Please Victor."_

_The Flowerman, as he had become known throughout New Orleans and most of Louisiana, was a man who enjoyed the power he commanded. Especially his control over his little flowers. "Come here." Victor purred and patted his lap. "Come here my little 'Tigerlily'. Hesitantly she obeyed. She sat in his lap, her legs draped over one side of the chair. "Now, now, it can't be that bad." He comforted while he wiped the tears from her face. Pulling her head down to rest on his chest he kissed the top of her soft curls. _

The past and present began to merge.

"_I saw the way he looked at you, Tiger. He wants you. He would never hurt you, I promise." As Victor soothed he ran his large hand under her thin robe. Running his hand up her thigh he found the spot he was searching for. Kitty's body tensed as he pinched the flesh of her inner, upper thigh causing her to gasp in pain. Victor slid his other hand from her side and snaked it around and up her back grabbing her long red hair and pulling her back. _

_Leaning his face close to hers he hissed. "You'll see to it that that lawman gets the ride of his life, my little flower. Or you'll regret the day that you were born. Do you understand?"_

_Tears streaming down her face she nodded her understanding. _

Mae watched as Kitty rose out of bed and slipped quietly out of the prim flannel night gown and into a sheer, revealing negligee. Using the moon as her lamp, Kitty added a little color to her lips and cheeks. She brushed her long red hair letting it hang freely down her back. Mae stayed still as Kitty turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Doc woke with a start realizing he was not alone in the downstairs bedroom. His sleepy, gray eyes slowly adjusted to the light. "Who's there?" He called out to the dark form near the door.

The figure walked slowly towards him. "Oh, Sallie it's you. Is everything alright? Does Hannah need me?" He asked alarmed that something might be wrong. Assuming that he was needed upstairs Doc sat up in the bed and swung his legs over the side. 

"Oh, no Doc. Hannah is just fine. I just thought you might need something." Sallie purred slowly and seductively as she knelt down in front of him. Her hands resting lightly on his thighs.

"Is there anything you need Doc?" She offered as she began enticingly stroking Doc's thighs, gradually inching higher and higher. "Anything at all?" She added making sure her invitation was clear.

Doc was in shock. It had been a long, long time since a woman had come on to him. And never had one come on so boldly.

"Raising up to her knees she took one of his hands and pressed it to her breast. "I'll bet you're good with your hands, Doctor."

As quickly as he could he jerked his hand away. "Young lady I don't know what kind of game you're playing here but it needs to stop. Now! You just get on out of here and we'll forget this ever happened." Doc ordered pushing her hands off his legs, glad he had decided to sleep in his clothes.

Sallie stood to her feet in front of him. Her sweet perfume teased his senses. With the moonlight streaming in through the window her gown was almost invisible, allowing the doctor a view of her nearly perfect form. Bending down she tenderly brushed her soft lips against his. "If you change your mind just call for Magnolia." With a beguiling smile Sallie turned and disappeared through the open door and into the vast darkness of the house beyond.

Doctor Galen Adams sat dumbfounded on the side of his bed, not sure at all what had just happened. He thought he knew but wasn't entirely positive. He did know that the young woman had stirred physical feelings in him that had been dormant for a long time. He remembered a time when he wouldn't have hesitated to accept an invitation like she had given. But not now. Now he was older, his views on certain matters more clear cut. As he laid back down he glanced again at the door and wondered. Had it even happened? Was it just his tired imagination playing tricks on him? Had she been a dream? Had he been so flattered by her attention at dinner that he thought she would be interested in him in that way? 'Yes, that's it. A dream. Just a dream." Doctor Adams convinced himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She stood in the doorway and watched his giant, sleeping form on the sofa. His blue eyes popped open hearing the creak of the floorboard under her light footfall. "Kitty?" He questioned startled by her sudden appearance downstairs.

"Thought you might like some company, Marshal. It's so lonely down here all by yourself." She cooed seductively walking closer to him.

Matt sat up on the sofa and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Kitty is everything alright?" He had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"Everything is just fine Marshal." She replied sitting down on his lap and pushing him back Normally Matt loved her little games, her role playing. But this wasn't the time or place for games, especially her kind.

"Have you missed me, Cowboy?" She asked while running her fingers seductively up and down his massive chest. "I've missed you. Real bad." Pressing her body tightly to his she leaned down and kissed him hard. Her tongue parted his full lips and explored the depths of his warm, moist mouth. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Her long fingers played in the light hairs on his chest. Her mouth nipped and teased his hardening nipples. As her mouth tasted him, her hand moved swiftly downward, deftly unfastening his pants.

"Kitty stop. We can't do this. What if someone comes downstairs?" Matt tried to reason.

"Just relax, Cowboy. No one's gonna' come down here." She assured as her hand made contact with his growing manhood. Stroking him roughly, she looked up into his eyes and smiled knowingly. "You like that don't you, big boy?"

She was driving him to the edge of insanity with her forceful seduction, but he had to remain in control. But it was getting very hard. "Come on Kitty now quit. The game has gone far enough. Get up." Just as he was about to grab her arms and push her away she slipped her long, slender fingers around his neck, and captured his mouth in a long, hard, passionate kiss.

Coming up for air she whispered to him breathlessly. "Oh no Cowboy. The game is just beginning."

The big marshal was fighting a losing battle struggling to maintain some control in the situation. The rugged hands that were once pushing her away were now pulling her close, holding her tightly to his pulsating body. His body went rigid as she slid off his lap and her eager mouth made a hot wet trail down his chest to his stomach where she teased his sensitive navel with her probing tongue. As she licked and taunted his belly button, her hands once again found their erotic destination.

"Mmmm …" He moaned laying his head back against the back of the couch.

Kitty slid back up straddling him. His hands went to her waiting breast as she laid on top of him. As Matt's hands kneaded her excited nipples she whispered lewd messages into his ear. The more she whispered the rougher his hands stroked and the tighter his pants became. The feel of her body pressed against his was growing unbearable.

Slipping his hands around to her backside, he lifted her up and threw her down on the sofa. He bent down and kissed her roughly on the mouth as he positioned his body on hers. His mouth was cruel as it traveled down her neck and found her breast through the flimsy gown. Instinctively she spread her legs allowing him access as his mouth sucked and bit her taught nipples. His hands were ruthless as they roughly stroked and rubbed her. His fingers were merciless as they pulled in and out, readying her for entrance.

Matt Dillon was like an animal as he took the gift she had forced on him. He wasn't aware of the pain he was inflicting on her as he brutally bit her tender breast. It was her cry of pain that brought him out of his animalistic state.

"Oh, God. Kitty." He cried as he looked down into her tear-filled eyes. Instantly he rolled off and grabbed her up into his arms and held her tight, rocking her back and forth. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Kitty pulled free of his embrace and looked at him. Pain and confusion written all over her pretty face. "He said you wouldn't hurt me."

A voice from the entrance startled them both. "Tiger. Go upstairs."

Kitty didn't budge. Mae recognized the look in her eyes instantly. Fear. If Kitty failed to satisfy her customer, she'd be punished.

"I'll take care of the Marshal. You go on back upstairs." Kitty gave Matt a quick glance and moved to stand beside Mae.

"Promise me. Promise me he won't find out." The tears were flowing freely down Kitty's cheeks as she pleaded with her friend.

"Don't worry. He will never know. I promise." Mae wrapped her arm around Kitty's shoulder and guided her to the stairs. "Go on up and get some rest." Mae stayed at the foot of the stairs to make sure Kitty obeyed, but also to give the stunned lawman a chance to regain some composure. She turned back around just in time to see his large frame retreating out the front door.

"Here." The lovely red head extended the cold rag to Matt. He didn't make eye contact as he took the cool cloth from her hand.

His thanks was evident as he rubbed the cooling rag across his burning, red face.

"Now this." Mae held out the small glass filled to the rim.

Again, wordlessly Matt accepted the kind gift from the woman. He drank the contents in one long gulp, then took a deep cleansing breath.

When he spoke it wasn't to thank Mae for her kindness but to defend himself. "I've never lost control like that, not with Kitty. I …"

Matt felt her cool fingers on his hand. "That wasn't Kitty, Matt." She assured him. Matt didn't have to explain, Mae could tell by the way he treated her that he loved her too much to ever hurt her.

For the first time since she'd come to the porch he looked at her. His blue eyes held so many questions. She smiled understandingly at him. Suddenly Matt Dillon felt very at ease with this woman. No longer was she a sexy temptress teasing him, but now a concerned friend who wanted to help.

"Here let me pour you another." Without waiting for an answer she reached over and poured him another glass full. She watched as he downed the second glass. "Why don't you sit down for awhile I don't think you could sleep right now if you tried."

Matt chuckled in agreement and sat down in one of the big rocking chairs. Instead of Mae taking the chair beside him she leaned against the porch railing in front of him, half sitting, half standing.

Again Matt felt he needed to defend himself. "Mae I don't know what happened. She was like a stranger."

"Has anything like this ever happened before Matt?" She cautiously inquired.

Matt thought hard about her question. "Years ago, when we first met, she would sometimes go a little crazy. But nothing like tonight Mae. It was almost like she was …" Matt searched for the right word. "Like she was possessed."

"Now you know why she was called Tigerlily. It was a nightmare. She was simply obeying orders." Mae hesitated a second before confessing. "She was having a bad dream before she came downstairs. I was about to wake her, but when she got up I thought it was over." The last part not exactly true. But Mae was afraid that he'd ask why she didn't try to stop Kitty. And truthfully Mae wasn't sure why.

"What about in the morning Mae?" Matt asked suddenly realizing that the sun would be up shortly and he'd have to face the woman he loved and possibly explain his actions.

"She won't remember a thing. I promise." Mae assured Matt. Then admitted. "I never did." Matt looked up at her, surprised by her open admission to the upsetting behavior. Self-consciously Mae laughed and added. "She may have a few questions though." Then turned serious again. "She'll figure it out, and then she'll be the one begging for your forgiveness."

"Is that the way it was for you?" Matt asked hesitantly. Mae simply smiled.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the sounds of the night. Mae studied the lawman as he sat in the chair. His handsome face reflected his tumultuous emotions. She knew he was filled with questions, uncertainty, and even a little fear as pressed his long fingers together forming a tent and resting his chin on top.

As Matt sat thinking he could feel the numbing effects of the whiskey as the tension slowly began to leave his body. He let the alcohol relax his body and mind as his rolling emotions came under control. Feeling that he was ready, Matt looked up to Mae and asked the one question that had been burning in his gut since this whole mess started. "Tell me about Lawrence."

"The long or short version." Mae quipped.

"I need to know what kind of madman I'm dealing with. How to fight him. Anything at all that can help." Matt didn't voice the rest of what he wanted to know. Maybe, he didn't ask because deep down he was afraid to find out. If tonight was any indication, he was almost positive he didn't.

"That'd be the long one." Mae moved to sit beside Matt in the adjacent rocker. She poured them both another drink and then began. "Victor Lawrence. Victor was from a very wealthy family in New Orleans. His father was a federal judge and his brother a hot shot lawyer and Victor was the businessman of the family. The Lawrence family controlled New Orleans and most of Louisiana. The Judge was a close personal friend of the governor, friends in high places you know. They had the law in their back pockets. There wasn't anything or anyone they couldn't buy. They controlled all the gambling, the liquor, and the girls."

Matt interrupted, "What about Victor's mother?"

"Rumor had it the Judge kept her locked away somewhere. She was a beautiful woman and men were very attracted to her. And the _good_ Judge," Mae spat out sarcastically. "Used that to his advantage. He traded his own wife's body to get what he wanted. Then he'd beat her afterwards for cheating on him." Matt's stomach knotted. Mae spared Matt the brutal details. "Women were good for only one thing as far as the Lawrence men were concerned. I learned years later that Mrs. Lawrence committed suicide."

Matt remained quiet absorbing the new information and trying to picture the faces of men who could use and abuse another human life in such a way. "What about this place, The Passion Flower?"

"The Passion Flower was Victor's place. It was the headquarters for their little operation. It's where they held meetings, made deals, laid plans. The Flower was a private establishment, members only. Victor couldn't have just anyone walking in off the street and possibly finding out what was going on." Mae noticed the questioning look on the lawman's face. "Anyone who cooperated with the Lawrence family was welcomed as members, small shop owners all the way up to high-ranking government officials. Why even the governor was a member. I guess you could say that The Passion Flower was a fringe benefit of cooperation. Victor served only the finest liquor and the finest girls."

Mae stood up and stretched her back and yawned. "Mae why don't you go on to bed." Matt suggested.

Instead of turning to leave Mae turned back to face the lawman. "Matt there's more you need to know. I guess Jack told you that we testified against Victor?" Matt nodded. "Matt, these people were ruthless. Those who chose not to cooperate died, or disappeared or had their families threatened. Businesses burned, banks turned their backs on good men. A lot of good men were ruined financially." Mae paused and waited for Matt's reaction. "The things we heard, saw. We alone gave Jack enough information to put Victor away for life, if not hang him. The only reason we agreed to testify, Matt, was because Jack promised us that he'd go away for life and we had nothing to fear." She turned away and thought carefully about her next words. Matt Dillon had to know the truth. Mae turned back to face him. "After I got established in San Francisco I made some inquiries of some very good friends of mine." Mae's emerald green eyes bore into Matt's. "Six months after the trial, Jack Bennett was promoted to chief investigator with the FBI. Jack sold us out."

"Just because he got a promotion?" Matt asked not making the connection.

"A lot of detrimental information disappeared right before Victor went to trial. A key witness disappeared. Without it, the FBI didn't have much of a case. Jack made that information disappear."

"Mae are you sure?"

She reached out her long manicured fingers and wrapped them around the marshal's big hand. "Watch out for Jack Matt." Matt studied her beautiful green eyes trying to figure out if she was lying. "There's one more thing Matt. I don't know what Jack told you about why they picked Dodge to bring us. But it's …"

"It's what, Mae?" Matt asked alarmed. Matt too had thought that the whole scheme had seemed a little strange but had trusted the agent. Had he been wrong? Should he have followed his gut intuition in the first place?

"It's …"

"Mae just spit it out!"

"Victor used us all Matt. At one time or another we were all his pets, his favorites. But then he'd tire of us and move on to another." Matt felt his gut clench as Mae continued. "He never tired of Kitty, Matt. It's no coincidence that Jack brought us all here to Dodge."

As the train rumbled slowly toward Dodge City, Kansas Victor laid out the final details of his plan. He looked across the seat to his partner Tom Stone. "Yes," he rubbed his handsome chiseled chin as he studied his accomplice's sleeping face. "This is going to work out just fine. Just fine." With his plans finalized in his mind, Victor rested his head on the back of the seat and smiled thinking of his reunion with his Tigerlily.

To be continued …..


	8. Chapter 8

"Dodge City folks." The old conductor announced as the nine-ten pulled to a noisy halt in front of the Dodge City Train Depot. Victor Lawrence sat up straight in his seat and stretched the kinks out of his back. Tom Stone, sitting in the seat across from him, yawned and raised his arms high into the air also stretched his stiff joints.

Victor waited until most everyone was off the train. "Now Tom don't forget you don't know me. Get familiar with the town, but keep a low profile. No telling how many men Bennett has around here. Also find out what you can about this marshal here in Dodge. Then, meet me in my hotel room at nine tonight and we'll go over the plan one more time. I'll be registered under the name of Burns, Johnny Burns."

Tom got up and departed from the train. Victor waited until his partner was out of sight before exiting. The strong fumes from the train's engine mixed with the pungent smell of horse urine assaulted Lawrence's nostrils as he stepped onto the wooden platform. Glancing around quickly he made his way around the corner and on to Front Street. His dark brown eyes scanned the town as he made his way toward the hotel. A broad smile played across his handsome face as he spotted the Long Branch Saloon on the other side of the street.

Before he realized it he was at the hotel. Checking in, he requested a room that faced the street. Howie, the clerk, was more than eager to accommodate the stranger, especially after he waved a ten dollar gold piece in front of him. Lawrence gave the clerk a few instructions before heading upstairs, then tossed the bribe onto the counter. Howie watched the big man ascend the stairs and disappear though the curtained entrance way. He picked up the coin and tossed it happily in the air, then discretely deposited it into his pocket.

The smell of bacon and strong coffee woke the sleepy red head from a restless night of tossing and turning and bizarre dreams. She glanced over at the bed across the room and it was empty. Barely opening her blue eyes she realized almost instantly something was terribly wrong. Her body ached, her breasts were sore and tender. Her lips felt raw and chapped. Glancing down at herself she noticed the gown she was wearing was not the same one she went to bed in. And it was ripped in a couple of places. Kitty sat up and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. Gently rocking back and forth she tried to remember what might have happened. The feelings were familiar. Familiar of a life previous when it was nothing unusual to feel abused and used. But, that had been a long time past and it just couldn't be possible now she reasoned in her mind. The only two men there were Doc and Matt.

'Matt.' She repeated his name out loud. Reality hit her hard in the face as she glanced down once again at her torn gown. Bits and pieces of the dream came flooding back to mind. 'Oh, God, what have I done?'

Hurriedly she jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe. Jerking the bedroom door open she flew down the stairs not stopping till she got the kitchen. "Where's Matt?" She asked out of breath.

"Out at the barn. He's heading back into town for awhile." Annie answered calmly. She and Mae had talked earlier that morning and Mae had told her what had happened.

Without another word Kitty ran out the front door and down to the barn. She was at the door before she knew it and suddenly realized she had no idea what she was going to say. She stopped on a dime when she saw him standing beside Buck in one of the stalls. Her heart raced as she watched him. Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. She stood silently not knowing what to say or do.

"Kitty I didn't know you were there. I didn't hear you come up." Matt spoke softly, but the sound of his voice still startled her. "Didn't mean to scare you." He apologized as he made his way to where she stood.

She was afraid to look at him. Afraid of what she'd see. When she finally mustered her courage she looked into his handsome face and saw only love and concern in his deep blue eyes. She tried to force and weak smile. "Matt about last night …I'm so sorry. I …"

He cut her off and lifted her face by the chin back up to meet his gaze and just barely above a whisper assured her. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. If anyone does Kitty, it's me. I hurt you Kitty in a way that I have never hurt anyone before. I lost control. I am so sorry."

"Oh Matt. I'm so ashamed." She buried her face in his shirt and cried. She tried to talk but the gut wrenching sobs were uncontrollable stopping any words that tried to escape.

Matt Dillon held her as close and as tight as he possibly could without crushing her. When he felt her emotions were spent he bent his head down and whispered in her hair. "It's forgotten sweetheart. It's over."

Still holding her close her he told her his plans for the day. "I am going back to town for awhile. I need to tell Chester what is going on out here. And I need to talk to Jack Bennett. I'll be back as soon as I can. I plan to stay the nights out here with you girls." He held her away from him, his eyes twinkled with mischief, "Unless you think that it might be a little too dangerous for a defenseless, helpless man alone?"

Kitty couldn't help but laugh. Not for the first time in all the years she'd known him had she thought how lucky she was. As she marveled at her good fortune their eyes locked and the uncontrollable desire to taste his warm full lips overwhelmed her. Standing on her tip toes, Kitty reached up and placed her hands at the back of his neck and firmly but lovingly bent his head down and caught his lips in a passionate tender kiss. "I think Cowboy, that there is nothing helpless about you."

Matt Dillon rode slowly back to town. It was a good thing his horse knew where they were headed. Matt's head was whirling. Images of the previous night filled his head. Mae's words pounded over and over. So lost in thought he wasn't even aware that they had arrived in town. Dismounting and handing Buck's reins over to Hank, the marshal pondered where to go first. His delimma was quickly resolved as he spotted Jack Bennett headed toward the hotel. Taking long strides the lawman walked fast catching up to the agent.

"Bennett!" Matt called nearing. He couldn't hide the anger in his voice. If there was one thing Matt Dillon hated, it was a crooked lawman.

"Marshal?" Jack turned slowly and faced the approaching man, not missing his suspicious tone.

"I want to talk to you."

"I have some business to take care of right now, maybe later." Jack turned to take his leave.

"Now!" The U.S. Marshal commanded.

Seeing the confrontation was inevitable, the agent conceded. "Come on."

"All right Dillon what is it?" Jack asked entering the plain hotel room. He gestured to a chair in the corner. Matt ignored his offer and remained standing.

"I'll be staying at the house at night until all this is cleared up." The marshal informed the federal agent. His tone almost daring a challenge.

Jack didn't have four women staring at him now. His back against a wall. Bennett did what he would have done at the house yesterday, had the circumstances been different. "No, Dillon. I won't allow it. I let you have your way last night, because it was obvious all the ladies were very upset. But let me remind you that this is my …"

"Let me remind you Bennett. This is my town, my jurisdiction. And as long as those women are at that house they are my responsibility."

"This is a federal matter Marshal. Those women are the property of the federal

government. This needs to be handled by trained professionals." Jack reminded him in

a loud voice.

"Like the ones in St. Louis." Matt spat back sarcastically. "If that's your idea of professionals then those women are in serious trouble."

"We have six men assigned to watch that house. Three during the day and three at night. No one can get near it without one of them knowing. And they are trained to defend those women. Lay down their lives if need be."

"Well from what I understand they might just have to." Matt looked hard into the agent's eyes. He wasn't leaving this room until he found out what he wanted to know. "I want to know about Lawrence and what happened twelve years ago."

Jack looked back into the lawman's eyes. Dillon had every right to know, Jack knew that. Once again he contemplated the position he had put the steadfast lawman in. "Sit down, Marshal." This time the lawman accepted his offer.

As Matt moved to the chair previously indicated, Jack offered the lawman a drink. Matt declined but the agent poured himself a generous glass of whiskey. He downed it in one gulp then poured himself another.

Jack Bennett walked over to the window and looked down into the alley below. Matt studied the agent. Bennett was tall, not as tall as Matt, but tall. He was thinly built. Most would call him lanky. His hair was brown and heavily sprinkled with silver. His thin face was lined with crevices of age. Not that Matt Dillon was a judge of men mind you, but he figured that Bennett was probably considered to be handsome by most women.

Jack interrupted Matt's assessment when he spoke. "You must have talked to Mae last night?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Matt flatly informed him.

Jack swirled the whiskey around in his glass. "Mae had me investigated a few years after they left New Orleans."

Matt looked a little surprised. "You knew?"

The federal agent gave a low chuckle. "I do work for the FBI remember." He turned to face the lawman. "Some inquiries were being made into the Lawrence case. I did a little investigating of my own …" Jack looked down into his glass. "Have you ever been to New Orleans Dillon?"

Matt nodded.

"It's like no other city you've ever been in before. A man could loose himself, if he wasn't careful. I should know, I almost did." He confessed then looked back to the lawman. "I had always dreamed of working with the Federal Government. My father, God rest his soul, worked himself into an early grave to provide the money I needed to go to college and get the training I needed to go to work for the agency. Once I got out of college I found that the glamorous life of an FBI agent wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I found most of my work involved sitting behind a desk filling out reports, filing complaints and such. I was no more than a glorified pencil pusher."

Looking to the marshal he guessed. "I'm sure you have your share of paperwork?!"

"Well, anyway, I had been with the agency about ten years when my boss approached me about a situation in New Orleans. A group of corrupt men were running the town, bribing public officials, buying judges. They were selling illegal whiskey, controlling the gaming houses and prostitution. This group had taken over the city. They had organized themselves into sort of a family. This was what I had been waiting for." Jack seemed to drift as his mind went back to that day.

"_Are you interested son?" His boss asked._

"_Yes sir." Jack exclaimed unable to keep the excitement out of his voice._

"_Well then here's your train ticket. You leave tomorrow. Come by my office later today and we'll go over the details." The smile on Jack's face spread from ear to ear as he watched his boss disappear into his office._

"New Orleans was everything I had heard and more. Big beautiful buildings, elegant houses lined up side by side painted in bright rainbow colors. The old southern city was steeped in history and mystique. I still remember how much I loved the smell of the salt air as I walked the cobble stone streets. The fresh seafood, the fancy restaurants and hotels were more than I could have ever imagined. Washington D.C. had big buildings, fancy restaurants and elegant hotels, mind you. But New Orleans was different it had a class all its own." Jack's mouth began to water just thinking about the succulent seafood he had eaten there. Lobster had quickly become his favorite.

"My partner and I had been in the city about two weeks before we started really making any headway. We started our investigation at the Louisiana State Prison talking to men who claimed to have been set up, framed by the powerful group to hide their own wrong doing. We talked to widows of men who had died mysteriously, in so-called accidents after refusing to sell out or cooperate with the other side. The deeper we dug, the more we uncovered. It was amazing." Jack exclaimed as he remembered the elaborate underground operation. "There were federal judges, city officials, politicians, doctors, lawyers, shop owners, saloon keepers, you name it. They were all involved somehow." Jack paused and finished off his second glass.

"After a month of hard work we had a lot of good information, but not enough hard evidence to start making arrests. We needed more. We needed to get on the inside. We needed to infiltrate their operation. During the course of our investigation we were offered many bribes, things that would appeal to most men. Money, expensive gifts, the company of certain women. There were times when it was tempting to take them up on their offers, if you know what I mean." Matt did know what he meant and didn't like it one bit. But he remained silent and let Jack continue his tale.

"So we decided that we'd get inside. We'd accept the next offer that came around. We were closing in on a politician that was heavily involved in the venture, when I was approached. I was sent a special invitation to visit the infamous Passion Flower. Their headquarters." Again Jack seemed to slip into the past as he remembered his first visit to the pleasure palace.

"_See anything you like Mr. Bennett?" Victor asked as he and his guest shared a drink at a table in the back of the elegant room._

_Jack looked around the room in wide eyed wonder. Never had Bennett seen anything like it before. The large room was decorated in red and gold. Large elegant chandeliers hung from high cathedral like ceilings. The large windows were covered in heavy, formal draperies, tied with gold cords. From the walls hung expensive paintings of beautiful women in seductive, alluring poses. Around the walls were also statues of mythical Greek goddesses. Aphrodite, goddess of love. Diana, goddess of the hunt._

_A large, ornate mahogany bar stood proudly along the far wall. Behind it shelves lined with fancy bottles of expensive liquors and wines. Jack casually observed the close eye the bartender kept on the patrons. _

_The room was filled with well-dressed men. Some were playing poker. Some sitting and talking. While others still were keeping company with the bevy of beautiful girls the owner had so graciously provided for customer pleasures. Occasionally Jack noticed one of the patrons being led, willingly, up the curved stairwell that gracefully rounded its way up to an upper landing and disappear behind a numbered door._

It was obvious that this was no ordinary pleasure palace. The girls that entertained the guests weren't dressed in gaudy, skimpy dresses, nor did they wear heavy, paint covering their pretty faces. Quite the opposite. Their dresses were elegantly designed and well-tailored to entice a potential john subtly, not scream out their intentions. Make-up was used to enhance, rather than to cover or hide. Light rouge highlighted high cheek bones. Flattering, subdued color was used to tint full, sensuous lips. Coal pencils outlined and enhanced blue, green and brown eyes.

"Like I said earlier, a man could easily loose himself in a city like New Orleans and especially in a place like the Passion Flower. I let Lawrence think he was pulling me into his little game. I attended fancy parties that cost more than I made in a year, probably two or three years. I ate at the fanciest, most expensive restaurants in the city, and never once had to pay for a meal. But my real break came one night when a pretty young girl came knocking on my hotel room door. A gift from Lawrence." Jack paused visualizing the very young blonde standing outside his door that night. Her blue-grey eyes fluttered seductively at him as she waited for his invitation.

"She was one of the girls from the 'flower'. Her name was Violet, her working name anyway. Her real name was Laura. She was beautiful and so young. She couldn't have been over fifteen. Just a child." Jack glanced over at the marshal, he knew this was going to be hard for the lawman to believe. "I invited her in and for the next few hours we just sat and talked." Sure enough Matt Dillon gave him a skeptical glare.

"She was just a shocked as you are Dillon. But it's true, I never touched her. After seeing how scared she was, I thought I could trust her. I had to be sure she wasn't a plant or something. I told her who I was and what I was doing. After I assured her that I wouldn't tell Victor that she didn't … you know …She seemed to relax some. I even got her to open up and talk about herself and how she got mixed up with Lawrence. It was a sad situation Dillon. A sad situation. As I promised I never told Victor what really happened, instead I told him how much I enjoyed her, and after that she became a nightly visitor. Each time we'd talk. She'd tell me about the things she'd seen and heard. She told me about the other girls, Mae, Kitty, Hannah …. She became a liaison between me and the other girls. Slowly I got them to trust me. It was tough, Dillon. These girls were terrified, and with good reason. Laura told about how Victor treated them. How he'd beat them when they disobeyed or a customer complained. The way he manipulated and used them. With the girl's help we were getting the inside information we needed to put an end to their little 'family'. You see they had proof. Most of what we had was speculation, circumstantial. No hard, tangible evidence. Those six girls had eyes and ears and provided all the hard proof we needed. They became our star witnesses."

Bennett sat down in the chair opposite Dillon. His face filled with emotion, his hands balled in white knuckled fists. He hung his head as he talked. "We arrested Lawrence and put the girls in protective custody until after the trial. I don't know if I mentioned it before but Laura had not only heard some things, but she had also seen some things. She saw Tom kill a man. She, of course, never said a word to anyone for fear that Lawrence would find out and kill her. But she did tell me. Just before the trial Laura disappeared. They found her body two days later in the river. She had been severely beaten and her throat had been slit." Jack took a deep breath and looked up at the marshal. "I don't know how they got to her. We tightened security on the others. I assured them that they were safe."

Jack got back up and started pacing. "The day before the trial my superior came to me and asked for all the documents that I had regarding the case. He said he wanted to go over it with the DA before the trial started, to make sure everything was in order. The information disappeared. Vanished." Jack stopped pacing and looked back out the window at the alley below. A stray tom cat was perched on top of an old barrel gobbling down his kill, a large rat. "They had gotten to him. Threatened his family. Then, to make matters worse, witnesses that could remember in detail the things that had happened to them at the hands of those men, could hardly remember their own names. The only ones who didn't come down with a case of selective amnesia were the five remaining girls. I had assured them that Victor could never hurt them again. He'd go to prison for the rest of his life." Jack angrily pounded his fist against the window pane. "Damn it, I promised. But I couldn't control what was happening. The DA's case was falling apart. The witnesses who did testify were torn apart by Lawrence's attorney. Hell, he even discredited most of the girls' testimonies." Again Jack paused, anger was in his voice. "All Victor Lawrence got was a lousy twelve years. Twelve damn years for the hell he had put those girl through. Twelve years for the lives he had taken and destroyed."

Bennett picked up another glass and poured himself a drink. Once again he took a long swallow, emptying the contents. Sitting the glass back down he thought back to that day. That day the judge passed sentence. "If you had seen the look in their eyes Dillon. The hurt, the betrayal, the fear. As the law escorted Lawrence out of the courtroom he looked at each and every one of those girls and swore he'd get even. They'd pay for their betrayal. And I'd pay for mine."

The spent agent turned back to the lawman and explained. "I never betrayed those girls, marshal. I failed them, but I never betrayed them."

Matt contemplated the man's words. The astute lawman watched the agent's body language, listened closely to his words. That feeling, that gut instinct, that something was wrong was fading, but not completely gone.

Matt stood up and tucked his large hands in his front pockets. He still had some questions. "Mae said you got a big promotion right after the trial?"

"It was my boss's way of keeping my mouth shut. Either that or easing his own guilt. I was promoted to Head of Investigations. I didn't want to accept it at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it would help me out when this day finally came. I didn't have to ask anyone's permission to set this up. I gave the orders and they were obeyed."

Again Matt's mind whirled with questions. He was trying to make sense of all this. Something else Mae said rolled around in the big man's head. "Why Dodge Bennett?" Matt tensed as he waited for the answer.

"Like I told you that first day marshal, you have a good name in Washington."

"I know what you told me, Bennett. Now I want the truth." Dillon demanded.

"That is the truth." Bennett spat back harshly. Then backing down he added. "But that's not the only reason. You have to understand Marshal, I fear for the safety of all those women out there. But especially …." His voice trailed off.

"But especially?" Matt demanded.

His answer was slow in coming, but Matt's gut instinct told him who he meant.

"Kitty."

Matt didn't relay what information Mae had shared with him regarding Lawrence's fondness of Kitty. Instead he waited, he wanted to hear what Jack had to say.

"Laura told me that Victor seemed somewhat obsessed with one of the girls. He was more possessive of her. That girl was Kitty." Jack looked down at the floor. "There were rumors in Washington about a woman that lived here in Dodge that you …." Again the agent's voice trailed off. His meaning understood by the lawman.

The FBI agent and the U.S. Marshal stood face to face. A new beginning. The gnawing, uneasiness about the agent gone. He felt as though a huge weight of sorts had been lifted from his shoulders. Without coming right out and saying it, Jack Bennett had told the U.S. Marshal that he needed his help. Jack Bennett was much like Matt Dillon, a proud man, sometimes too proud for his own good. He had wanted to do things is way, without anyone's help, like always. But this time was different. Very different.

Matt Dillon and Jack Bennett walked towards the marshal's office. A new respect for each other had been born.

"Oh, Jack, there you are!" Joe called as he hurried to catch up to the two men. Matt and Jack stopped to wait on the agent.

"I've been talking to the marshal. What is it?" Jack answered.

Looking to the marshal first, Joe notified him. "Marshal, your assistant, Chester has been looking everywhere for you."

"Did he say what he needed?" Matt asked feeling guilty about keeping his dutiful assistant in the dark.

"No sir, just said it was important." Joe responded back honestly.

"Well then I'd better go track him down." Matt extended his hand to the agent. "Thank you Jack. We'll talk some more later." The two men shook hands and Matt headed on toward the office.

"What was that all about?" Joe asked puzzled by the lawman's sudden change in attitude.

"The truth, Joe. It was about the truth, and about trust. Dillon will be helping us Joe. Now let's go get something to eat, then meet back over at Dillon's office."


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn!" Matt cursed as he wadded the telegram into a ball and flung it against the window.

"What is it Mister Dillon?" Chester asked concerned as to what could be upsetting the marshal so. It was a normal request. Matt was to ride to Spearville and identify a suspect in a robbery. It was a part of his job.

"Oh, Chester I've got to go to Spearville."

Chester already knew this bit of information. But before he could inquire further into Matt's strange behavior the door to the office swung open.

"Gentlemen." Jack called as he and Joe stepped into the office. Instantly Jack noticed the scowl the big lawman was wearing. "Matt, is everything OK?" Feeling a new sense of kinship to the marshal, Jack addressed him by his given name. An act not unnoticed by his observant partner.

"I've got to go to Spearville to identify a prisoner."

Jack assured Matt. "We'll see to it that everything is taken care of here. You need not worry."

Matt looked to the agent. He knew the man was telling the truth and would take care of things to the best of his ability, however, being the man he was, Matt would not be satisfied until he was back seeing to things himself.

"If I leave now and push hard I should be back by day after tomorrow." Then turning to Chester requested. "Chester would you please go get my horse saddled? Matt waited 'til Chester had limped out the door and the old wooden barrier had closed behind him before speaking again. "Is there any more word on Lawrence?" After Jack explained the events of the trial years ago he brought Matt up to date on what had been happening, including the attack at the house in St. Louis.

"Not a word. We've been keeping our eyes and ears open. They seem to have just disappeared." Then Jack added with less than enthusiastic hopefulness. "They may not even know where we are."

All three men doubted that very seriously. A shiver ran down Matt's spine just thinking that a madman like Lawrence could be in Dodge, in his town.

Matt continued packing his saddlebags as Jack and Joe talked about their plans for the night out at the house. "I'll stay out there myself, Matt." Jack promised, then added. "Until you get back."

"I'd appreciate that." Matt nodded then lifted his heavy bags, grabbed a rifle from the rack beside his desk and headed toward the door. Joe, seeing his hands were full, stepped up to the door and pulled it open for the lawman to exit. Matt nodded his thanks.

"Hurry back Marshal." Joe called as Matt walked quickly down the boardwalk toward the stable.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Came the weak voice from the bed.

The redhead turned from the window to face her nemesis. Hannah's eyes were barely open, but Mae could easily read the hardness written in them. "We didn't want you to miss all the fun."

Mae walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She gingerly placed her hand on Hannah's forehead to check her temperature. Then carefully lifted her wrists to check for bleeding. Everything in check, Mae scolded. "You gave us quiet a scare Miss Hannah."

The two women sat in silence staring at each other contemplating their lives and how different they had turned out.

"How about some broth. Sallie's had some ready since this morning for when you woke up." Mae offered breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"How'd you get into this business, Mae?" Hannah asked ignoring Mae's offer.

"It's not important. Besides what does it really matter how any of us got into it. The fact is we did and nothing is going to change that. Now do you want some broth or not?" Kitty was the only person Mae had ever shared her painful story with. She got up and walked to the window and looked down to the ground below. The flower garden that was once there was dead and overgrown by weeds, reminding her sadly of her own life. Mae blinked hard to hold the tears at bay that were threatening to spill out over her long black lashes.

Finally after a long, quiet moment Mae spoke. "My mother died when I was thirteen, leaving me with no one but my step father. He was a banker. Made a good living, a pillar of the community. But he had a dark side. A very dark side. He drank. Almost every night after dinner he would get drunk and pass out on the sofa in the living room." Mae paused and wiped a stray tear sliding down her cheek before continuing. "Then late one night he came into my room. He was drunk. I couldn't fight him off. He, of course, begged my forgiveness, said it was the whiskey that made him do it, and promised it would never happen again. He kept his promise, until the next time." Mae's tone turned bitter. "A month later he was back in my room. This time he wasn't drunk. He didn't apologize that time or the next, or the next, or the next. I took it for as long as I could. Then one day I just up and left. I took work the only place I could find it. I met Victor at a saloon I was working at and the rest is history as they say."

Wiping the last of the tears from her face, Mae smoothed her makeup and turned back to Hannah. "How 'bout that broth?"

Hannah's eyes were misty her voice shaky as she spoke. "I had a teacher warn me once that I was going to get in trouble if I wasn't careful. Oh how I wish I had listened." Wordlessly Mae sat back down on the edge of the bed and waited for Hannah to purge.

"When I was young, in school, I loved the boys. I was blessed with looks so I could pretty much take my pick." Hannah's tone was not that of vanity but of sorrow. "I enjoyed teasing them, playing hard to get, playing little games." The storyteller paused for a second as if in thought. "Mrs. Sims. Mrs. Sims was the teacher that warned me. She said, 'Hannah if you're not careful you're gonna' end up in trouble.'" Hannah looked at Mae her eyes begging for understanding. "I loved the way they made me feel. The way the boys touched me. I gained a real bad reputation around town. And one day it happened, it finally happened. I got pregnant." Hannah took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "I can still hear my father yelling at me. Calling me a little whore. A tramp. My mother was on her knees praying for forgiveness for her sins. Not mine but hers. She felt that my pregnancy was some sort of punishment for something she had done. They kicked me out." Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "I lost the baby a couple of months later. I tried to go back home but my folks refused to even let me in the door. Like you, I found myself doing the only thing I knew how, working in saloons. But the strange thing was, was that I needed those men. I needed the way they made me feel." Again she looked at Mae, he eyes once again pleading for understanding. "Do you understand Mae, I needed men. I couldn't get enough of them. It was like an alcoholic that couldn't stop drinking. I couldn't stop …. Even when I worked for Victor. The beatings, the abuse, I still needed it. It didn't matter how much it hurt." Hannah turned away as if ashamed of her bold confession.

"After I left New Orleans," she continued. "I went to Mississippi. There was an opening for a schoolteacher in a small town. I lied and got the job. But it seemed like no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't rid myself of my addiction. I was leading a double life. I would go into the neighboring towns and pick up men in saloons. By day I was Miss Kendall, prim and proper schoolteacher. By night I was good time Hannah. Then one day after school one of the fathers came in to see me. I assumed he wanted to talk about his son, but I was mistaken. Sadly mistaken. It took everything I could do to try and fight him off. He told me that I was no schoolteacher that no teacher he ever had looked like me. He said that I teased men with the way I looked and the way I smelled. I had heard those words many, many times before but this time they stuck. This time they made me think."

Mae studied the woman lying on the bed. She remembered Hannah from when they were younger and working for Victor. Hannah was a natural beauty. Long chestnut hair, naturally curly with a face and body to die for. Hannah had always been very popular at The Passion Flower, she seemed to attract men, like a magnet to steel. This Hannah Kendall was a far cry from the sexy, young woman from all those years ago. Mae could already tell where Hannah was leading when she picked up and forged ahead with her story.

"I decided then and there that the only way to solve my problem was to make myself as unattractive as possible. I began to eat, gaining weight rapidly. I stopped wearing make-up. I pulled my hair into a tight bun. I wore very matronly clothes. I got to the point that I couldn't even stand to look at myself in the mirror. It worked though, men stopped noticing me and I was actually able to lead a somewhat normal life. The disgust I felt for my own body squelched any desires I might have had. However, after what happened I decided it was time to move on. I noticed an ad in an out of town newspaper for a teacher in Denver. So I packed up and moved. And have been there for eight years now."

"Why a teacher Hannah?"

"I wish that I had listened to my teacher all those years ago. I guess I just wanted to try and help girls stay out of trouble. I watch my girls day after day flirting, teasing, enticing those boys and I just want to scream at them to stop. They are ruining their lives. But they think its all fun and games just like I did."

Mae looked into Hannah's defeated eyes. "Hannah you can't live their lives for them. You can't protect them from everything." Then with an air of hope in her voice she added. "But maybe, just maybe you can reach at least one. Now, are you sure you still want to die. Sounds to me like you have a big responsibility waiting for you back in Denver." Mae smiled warmly. "Now how about that soup?"

Doctor Galen Adams pulled up to the front door of the two story farm house in the borrowed buckboard. He softly knocked on the front door before entering. "Hello, anybody home?" He called not seeing anyone as he casually glanced around the entrance hall.

"Oh, Doctor Adams. Just in time. Hannah just finished a bowl of chicken broth. Ate a good bit too. She seems to be doing well." Mae was walking down the stairs as the physician made his way into the house.

"That's good news. I see I left my patient in capable hands." Doc complimented the lovely redhead.

"And you're just in time for lunch." Annie Reid sang out from the kitchen.

"Well now." Doc smiled broadly remembering the fine meals he had already had. "That sounds just fine. I'll just go up and check on my patient then I'll be right back down for lunch."

"Well how is she, Doctor?" Sallie asked as Doc entered the dining area. The previous night's excitement had not been forgotten and Doc was a little gun shy about the pretty blond. Sallie pointed to one of the several empty chairs at the table. "Come on and sit down. We have plenty."

Both Annie and Mae noticed Doc's hesitation regarding Sallie. And they both remembered Sallie's odd behavior the night before.

"Thank you Sallie." Doc graciously but guardedly replied.

As Doc served his plate he quickly scanned the occupants of the table. One was missing. "Where is Kitty?" Doc asked casually not wanting to seem alarmed.

"I think she said she was going for a walk. She's probably at the stream that runs down the back of the house." Sallie answered. Kitty had apologized in advance for missing lunch.

Doc smiled, but was wondering if it was such a good idea for Kitty to be alone right now.

After the small group finished their meal. Doc excused himself. "I am going to talk to Kitty, then I'll be back and we'll get some of the guards to help get Hannah onto the buckboard so I can get her back to town.

Doc slowly walked toward the back of the house following the little path that led to the water. Sallie was right. There she was sitting on the edge of the shallow bank. From a distance she looked like a small child, sitting alone.

"Kitty?" Doc called softly when he got to her. She turned around and cast him a big smile. "May I join you?" Kitty nodded and patted the ground beside her. "I should have brought my poles and we could have fished."

The pretty woman smiled again at her dear friend. "How's Hannah?"

"Hannah's going to be just fine. Just fine. I don't want you to worry about her at all. Now, how about you, young lady?" The concerned friend asked as he patted her hand.

"Oh, I'm fine, Doc." She lied.

"Now Kitty, I'm your doctor I know better." For the first time Doc really examined her. She looked tired in a way, little dark circles around her eyes. But yet in another way she looked much younger, refreshed, like she had gone back in time and had subtracted years.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. She knew better than to try and lie to him, he knew her too well. And truthfully she did need to talk to someone. To open up and pour out her feelings. As much as she loved Matt Dillon, she just felt that right now, at least, she couldn't open up to him in such a way. She wanted to be everything that Matt needed and he didn't need a burden.

"Not too good Doc, not too good." She replied honestly.

"Want to talk about it? Talking sometimes helps. And I'm a pretty good listener." Doc continued to look at Kitty while she turned and looked straight ahead.

Kitty gently stroked the underside of her wrists. Still watching the clear water run down stream she asked. "You know don't you?"

Doc hesitated before answering. "I had suspected. But wasn't sure. Not until yesterday anyway. Kitty, what on earth could make you want to do something like that to yourself?"

"Fear. Emptiness. Hopelessness. The same fear that drove Hannah to it too." She looked directly at the medicine man, a man who had taken an oath to save lives, and confessed. "I even thought about it again. But I couldn't."

Doc remained silent waiting for her to continue. "His name was Victor Lawrence. I worked for him in New Orleans. We all did. He was a bastard, Doc. He owned us. You're from the south. You know about slavery. But do you know what it was like to be owned? We were his slaves. He owned us from top to bottom, inside and out. The only difference between us and the slaves on the auction blocks was the color of our skin. When we worked for Victor we were stripped of our dignity, our pride, spirit, souls. He took it all. I had nothing to live for."

"But Kitty that doesn't sound like you at all."

She looked at him and laughed. "You didn't know me then Doc."

"But I know you now."

"You just think you know me." She parried back at him challenging him to disagree.

"What's this all about Kitty? Why are you all here?" Doc asked worriedly.

The redhead gave the doctor the condensed version. "Victor was involved in some shady deals. We testified against him. He threatened to get even so we are under federal protection." While she paused and let Doc digest the information, she followed the slithery trail of a water moccasin making its way downstream in the waters current. "I'm scared Doc." She confessed. "Not just for myself, but for Matt."

"Now Kitty you know Matt wouldn't let anything happen to you and you know he can take pretty good care of himself." The old physician assured her.

"Doc, I know Matt's good with a gun. I know he can handle himself. But, he's never come up against someone like Victor, Doc. Victor is cold, heartless. He's dangerous. Matt's badge will only be a target for him to aim for." She looked at Doc, panic filling her blue eyes. "I couldn't live if anything ever happened to him Doc. You know that."

"But Kitty …" Doc started to argue. She cut him off.

"You don't know him Doc. You don't know what Victor is capable of." She looked at the man who had been like a father to her for the past years. "I had a friend once. Eddie was a gambler …"

"_You're late, Kitty." Tom Stone informed the young girl as she quietly stepped through the back door of the saloon and started up the back stairs. "Victor's not going to be too happy."_

"_I just lost track of time." She confessed, uneasy as being caught._

"_Where you been so late?" He asked in an accusatory tone._

"_With a friend. That's all." _

"_You know the rules. No tricks on the side." He reminded her stepping closer._

"_I wasn't. Eddie was teaching me to deal. Cards." She added by way of explanation, in case the big ape didn't understand._

"_Well, Vic isn't going to like it that you're out so late." Tom Stone licked his lips and reached out and lightly stroked her bare arm. "But he doesn't have to find out, now does he, Tiger?"_

_The young woman weighed Tom's words carefully. She knew the punishment for being out late, and she knew what the cost would be to keep Tom's mouth shut. It was blackmail, in its purest form, dark and ugly. But to save her from another beating, she would succumb to it._

"_You won't say anything Tom?" She asked, making sure she understood the arrangement._

_Tom didn't answer with words. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and led her to his room, located near the backstairs. Opening the door he stepped aside and waited for her to enter. When she was completely inside the dark bedroom, he stepped in behind her and closed the door._

"_You wanted to see me, Victor?" Kitty asked stepping into Victor's private office. She glanced around the fancy room and saw Tom sitting in the far corner. He gave her a broad, innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Tom tells me you were out a little late last night." Kitty glared at Tom, the traitor. If looks could kill, he'd have been deader than dirt. "Now Kitty, don't be upset with Tom. He, like myself, was just concerned. You know it's not safe for a pretty, young girl all alone to be out on the streets after dark. Anything could happen." Victor didn't have to see the look she gave Tom to know what had conspired between the two. Victor's mock concern made her stomach turn._

"_I just lost track of time. It won't happen again." She promised not sure how to take Victor's passive attitude. Usually by this time she'd be picking herself up off the floor._

"_He also tells me you have an interest in card tricks. But it's no surprise you would, what with your father being a gambler and all. I guess it's in your blood." Kitty remained quiet, fearing where this was leading._

"_Well I have a little gift for you." Victor got up and walked around to the front of the desk to where she was standing. He pulled a small box from his coat pocket. "Here."_

_Kitty timidly accepted the gift. Slowly she opened the lid. A look of confusion crossed her face at the contents, a single card lay on a bed of white cotton. She looked up at the giver puzzled, "Victor?"_

"_There's more." He assured._

_Kitty carefully lifted the Queen of Hearts card from the cotton. She gasped as she threw the box to the floor. Her hands went immediately to her mouth to stop the rush of bile threatening to make a fast exit. She squeezed her eyes as tight as she could to block out the offensive sight. Tears streamed down her blushed cheeks. "My god, Victor what have you done?" She screamed._

"_My dear, I have simply taken temptation out of your way."_

"_He was just a friend, Victor. Eddie was like a brother to me." Glancing quickly to the floor, then back to the madman. "You've ruined him. He'll never be able to deal again. How could you?" She screamed. _

_Victor roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He captured her attention boring his dark brown eyes into hers. With his face only inches from hers he hissed. "I am the only brother, father, mother or friend you need. Do you understand me? The only tricks you'll be performing will be on your back. Is that clear?" Releasing her roughly from his grip he reminded her. "You have a one o'clock appointment with Judge Wilkins. Now get upstairs."_

_After she slammed the door behind her, Victor bent down and picked up the amputated digit and tossed it to Tom. "Get rid of this, will ya."_

Doc sat quietly beside Kitty, listening in disgust as she finished the revolting story. "He cut off Eddie's finger Doc!" She reiterated bringing home her point. "Eddie was just a friend. Can you imagine what he'd do to Matt?"

Doc wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders and pulled her close in a fatherly embrace as she shed the last of her tears. He absently stroked her upper arm as he replayed her story in his mind. The man was a monster. Realizing she had stopped crying the older man assured her. "The sun hasn't come up a day that Matt Dillon can't take care of himself and this time will be no different. You have to believe that Kitty."

She raised up and looked him dead in the eye. "Do you?"

Doctor Galen Adams swiped his graying mustache and looked straight ahead across the water to the other side. The old doctor wasn't in the habit of lying to his patients or his friends, but there came a time when habits needed to be broken. Looking back at her, his gray eyes locked with her blue ones and he said as surely as he could. "Yes I do."

Doc and Kitty walked back up to the house. Annie was waiting at the door. "Doctor Adams, if you're ready to go, Kane and Buck will help you."

"Thanks Annie, that'll be fine. I'll go on upstairs and get her ready to move."

"Be careful with her boys." Doc called as the two men carried the sleeping woman down the stairs. "I have a bed made in the back of the wagon."

Doc was just about to exit when Sallie stopped him. "Doctor Adams, this is for you." Sallie extended a beautiful, plump apple pie to the kind physician.

Cautiously Doc asked. "Why what's this for?"

"For taking such good care of Hannah. You have been so kind to us all Doctor. And I just wanted to say thank you." Sallie leaned in and kissed the lined cheek of the surprised doctor.

Annie and Mae stood and watched discretely from the kitchen. They exchanged knowing glances.

"Well let me get back into the kitchen. Thanks again Doctor, and have a safe trip back into town." With those final, words sweet Sallie disappeared down the hall.

A very confused doctor looked at the pie, shook his head in bewilderment and headed for the door.

"Thank you boys." Doc called to the two men as they secured the back of the buckboard. Doc climbed aboard and released the brake when Annie's voice called out to him.

"Oh, Doctor. Doctor Adams."

Doc turned to see her walking around to the side of the rig where he was sitting. "Annie? What can I do for you?"

Annie fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to find the right words. "About last night Doc." She hesitated waiting for his reaction. "She wasn't herself. She didn't know what she was doing. She doesn't even remember. Please don't judge her harshly. It wasn't her fault."

'Well,' Doc thought to himself. 'That would explain why she acted so normal this morning and afternoon.' Doctor Adams didn't ask for any further explanation. Annie's apology for the woman's actions was enough. "I appreciate that Annie. And I won't."


	10. Chapter 10

The ladies had been disappointed that the tall, handsome U.S. Marshal wouldn't be sleeping downstairs that night. One more than all the rest, but they were somewhat relieved that Jack would be taking his place. Ever since the attack in St. Louis and the near fatal incident with Hannah, all the ladies had been extremely nervous. Every noise, every unexpected move seemed to send them into a panic. Even cool headed Mae caught herself being rattled more often than she cared to admit.

Nightfall found Kitty was sitting at the dressing table intently studying her red locks when Mae came into the room. She moved unnoticed across the floor and didn't say a word until she was directly behind Kitty. "They're not that hard to see Kitty."

"Oh, shut up!" Kitty shot back, dropped the lock of hair and resumed her nightly ritual. Then muttered under her breath. "I'm not old enough to have gray hair."

"You know they do make something to hide it."

"Well then can I use some of yours?" Kitty snidely remarked. Both women laughed. Mae moved across the room, hung up her dress and pulled her nightgown from the dresser drawer then disappeared behind the privacy screen.

"You know Mae that was a real nice thing you did tonight, offering the help Annie like that."

"All kids need their mother. The damn bastard." Mae called out over the screen her emotions still raw from her talk with Hannah. She emerged from behind the screen and sat down on the foot of her bed. "Toss me my brush, will ya', since you seem to be taking all night in front of the mirror." Realizing Kitty was silently counting strokes Mae chanted. "twenty, twenty-one, fifty-two …" Her attempt at humor earned her an angry scowl from her roommate and a close encounter with her flying hairbrush. Mae laughed out loud. "Some things never change do they?"

Mae released her long, deep auburn locks from their restraints and began to brush. She was using the darkened window as her mirror. "I talked to Hannah today. Did you know she was a teacher?"

"No. A teacher, uh?"

"Yeah." Kitty listened while Mae relayed Hannah's story. After she finished both women continued their similar regimens in silence. Kitty finished massaging her expensive, scented lotion into her arms and legs and tossed the bottle to Mae.

Mae sniffed the lotion then poured some into the palm of her hand. "Kitty?"

"Hmmmm."

"Do you think about getting married and raising a family?" Mae asked spreading the ointment onto her arms.

Kitty paused for a second and thought about the question before her. "I have, some I guess. If it were with the right man. There was a time when that's what I thought I wanted. But now, I'm not so sure."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I sorta like my life the way it is. I come and go as I please. I have money. The Long Branch. I guess I've gotten used to my life. If I married I'd have to sell …"

"What about Matt, how does he feel?" Mae interrupted.

"Matt's already married." Kitty replied a hint of sadness edged her voice.

"What!?" Mae asked incredulously. "I didn't see a ring on his finger. And believe me I looked."

"His ring isn't on his finger, Mae. It's on his chest. The badge. The law. That's his wife. She comes first. Always has, always will, until he takes it off. But in the meantime Matt doesn't feel he has the right to marry. His job is so dangerous. He worries about leaving a wife and children behind."

"I didn't realize that's how it was. Isn't that hard on you Kitty?"

Kitty got up from the dressing table and walked over to her bed and started pulling down the covers. "It was at first. And at times it still is. But I've learned to deal with it. And to be honest Mae I wouldn't change it. That badge is a part of him. The law is in his blood."

Finishing with the lotion, returning it to the dressing table, then turning down the oil lamp and climbing into her own bed the green-eyed red head requested. "Tell me about him, Kitty."

"I just did. He's a U.S. Marshal." Kitty answered settling in under the covers. "What more do you want to know?"

"What's he like. Really like, Kitty? Other than the obvious, tall, handsome and extremely sexy. His personality? In bed?" The last inquiry brought a big smile to Mae's lips, as she snuggled beneath her own covers.

Kitty thought for a minute. "Matt is the kindest, gentlest man I've ever known. The first time I saw him he took my breath away. The first time he touched me, he took my heart." Kitty's mind raced ahead to that first picnic at Silver Creek. She remembered the way he touched her, kissed her, made love to her. Darkness suddenly settled over her. "You know Mae he wanted a woman, not a whore. And I didn't know how to be a woman. I didn't know how to make love to a man. I knew every trick in the book on how to please a man, to turn him on, but didn't know how to make love. As many men as I had been with I was scared to death of this one. I never wanted to please a man more than I did Matt Dillon." Kitty seemed to be drifting deeper into her reverie remembering their first year together. "I had built up a wall. No man was ever going to hurt me again. I wasn't going to let a man get close enough. But he did. As hard as I fought it he managed to get inside. We had been together about a year. It was on a Sunday morning. I remember because Sundays he didn't have to leave early. I woke up and he had his arm around me. He was holding me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. I tried to pull away some, but he just held me tighter. For the first time in my life that I remember, I felt safe, secure, loved. He had knocked down that wall, and I hadn't even realized it." Kitty laughed softly remembering how they spent that morning. "We stayed in bed all morning." Turning toward Mae she asked. "What about you and Charles?"

"Charles is in real estate. I bought the property my saloon is on from him. That's when I first met him. He was different from the rest. I guess like Matt. He didn't see me as a whore, but a woman." Mae thought quietly about how hers and Kitty's lives seemed to parallel. Taking a deep breath Mae announced. "Charles asked me to marry him."

"Oh, Mae that's wonderful. What did you say?" Kitty bolted up in the bed in excitement.

"I told him I didn't know. I would have to think about it." She replied somberly.

"How long have you been thinking about it Mae?" Kitty asked cautiously.

"About a year."

"A year!?" Kitty exclaimed loudly. "Mae, Charles is not going to wait forever you know."

"Let me ask you, Kitty Russell. If Matt Dillon walked in here right now and asked you to marry him what would you say?" Mae parried, trying to make a point.

"Well …I'd …I'd.." Kitty stammered.

"See. You wouldn't say yes right off either." Mae made her point then drove it home. "Kitty, it's like you said earlier. We are independent. When we grew up Kitty, finding a husband was not our first priority, survival was. It would be different if we had been raised by warm, loving families that cared about us and mothers who groomed us to be good wives. But we weren't Kitty. We were raised by the world. Men like Victor raised us. We had no one but ourselves to depend on, to care for us."

Kitty understood. "I guess you're right. But there has to come a time, Mae, when you let someone in and let them take care of you. You have to learn to trust."

"Do you trust Matt?"

Kitty Russell didn't hesitate. "With my life." Settling back down against the pillows she pleaded. "Won't you at least think about saying yes? Please."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to think about it some more." Mae conceded.

"Good."

The room fell quiet as sleep hovered over them. "Kitty?" Mae called out, a hint of mischief tinged her tone.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked a wide grin spreading across her pretty face.

"Sure."

"Do you ever open up that …ummm …bag of tricks?"

"Why Mae Walker, I think that is just a little too personal." Kitty exclaimed incredulously. In the dark room Mae couldn't see the smile spreading across Kitty's face.

"Just answer the question, Kitty." Mae irritably urged.

"What do you think?" She answered back just as irritably.

"I knew ole too tall had a bit of a wild streak in him."

"And you?" Mae wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"Why do you think Charlie has waited so long for my answer?" The two women shared a hearty laugh.

Once again the room fell silent. The playful, light atmosphere suddenly replaced by dark realization. This was not a happy reunion between two old friends. The looming darkness served as a potent reminder.

"Kitty." Mae's sexy voice once again broke the silence, this time there was no hint of frivolity.

"What?"

"I sure do wish that tall, sexy marshal was sleeping downstairs."

"Me too, Mae. Me too."

Victor Lawrence waited patiently for the bartender to close the Long Branch Saloon. It was well past eleven when the last night finally dimmed. From his upstairs window he watched as the tall bartender stepped through the front door then turned to lock it. When Sam disappeared down the lamp lit street, Victor left the window and headed for the door.

'This is not very safe my little Tiger.' Victor chuckled to himself as he easily picked the lock of the back door to the Long Branch. Quietly and quickly he felt his way from the back storage room to the front barroom. Even though he had mentally memorized the floor plan of the room, he still moved cautiously to the foot of the stairs.

Finding her room was easy thanks to a very appreciative young hostess Victor had met earlier in the evening. The killer smiled as he picked the lock to the bedroom door, and thought back to how friendly and informative the young woman had been. 'You trained her well, Tiger.'

Slowly closing the door behind him he was instantly enveloped in the tantalizing fragrance of her room. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply the erotic scent letting it tease his senses.

Moving deeper into the elegant bedroom he pulled the window shades down and lit one of the oil lamps. The yellow flame cast a soft, warm glow over the room. As his eyes adjusted to the new light Victor scanned the elaborate chamber. Once again he smiled as he inventoried the room. 'I see you haven't lost your touch, my little Tiger.'

He ran his large hand over the cold footboard of the oversized brass bed. Then sitting down on the edge of the eider down mattress, he opened the night stand drawer and rummaged through. Not finding anything of use, at least not at this point and time, he moved on to the next one. One by one he opened and searched each of her drawers enjoying the examination of her personal belongings. His vivid imagination ran wild as he fingered the soft fabrics of her intimate apparel.

Opening her large wardrobe he was not surprised to find an overabundance of clothes. As he began to wade through the forest of dresses he noticed a vast difference in their styles. Some were stiff and formal, extremely conservative, obviously for formal, somber occasions. Others he could tell were day dresses, well-tailored, two piece suits, made for traveling or business. The ones he was looking for, however, were found at the back of the massive closet. A sexy, approving grin spread across his handsome face and his imagination once again ran wild as he carefully examined each of the fancy dresses. Some were sequined, some studded with rhinestones. Others were of rich, shiny fabrics traced with elaborate needlework. Some necklines were covered with sheer, filmy fabric that came high and formed a choker around a dainty neck. While others still low cut left ample milky white skin bare and exposed. Some were strapless, some long sleeved, some off the shoulder. Black, red, burgundy, gold, jeweled tones formed a rainbow, colors meant to seduce the eye of the beholder.

'And here it is.' Victor exclaimed as he pulled the gown of choice from the dark closet. Holding the garment up, he examined it closely. Lawrence couldn't help himself as he ran his hand down the fitted bodice and felt the cool fabric warm under his touch.

'Yes, this one will do nicely.' Pleased with his find he carefully laid the garment across the large bed.

After positioning the dress just so, he turned around to find her jewelry box. No outfit was complete without the proper accessories. Lawrence searched through the full box looking for just the right piece to compliment the dress he had selected. Finding an emerald and diamond necklace, he ended his hunt and closed the large, gold leafed box. It was then that he noticed the photograph sitting on her dressing table. Picking up the heavy frame, Victor stepped closer to the light. He held the picture close and studied the image. This was the first time he had seen her in twelve years. She was more beautiful than he remembered. Tearing his gaze from her image he glanced at the man beside her. He was a big man, as big as himself. Victor Lawrence had to admit they made a handsome couple. At first he thought nothing of the man, but closer inspection lead him to realize he recognized him. This was the man he had seen earlier in the day with Jack Bennett. And the man had been wearing a badge.

'I must hand it to you Tiger, you do know how to pick 'em.' Lawrence smiled as he returned the picture to its original place. Placing the necklace with the dress, Victor extinguished the oil lamp and taking one last look around the ornate bedroom made his exit. Retracing his steps he quickly made his way back out the way he came in.

As Victor settled into his bed back at his hotel room, he smiled to himself. 'Sweet dreams tonight. Oh, what sweet dreams tonight.'

Thanks to the somewhat personal conversation with Mae and through the magic of dreams Kitty found herself in the arms of her beloved Matt. _It was the first time in their short relationship that Matt had gone away for such a long time. Two or three days, maybe even a week, at the most, was all he had ever been gone. But this time it had been nearly three weeks, and to a certain redhead it seemed like an eternity. Every night she had climbed into her cold, empty bed and dreamed of his homecoming._

_She thought she heard faint footsteps on the landing, but dismissed it as just her imagination and longing for Matt's return. But as the steps got closer and louder she realized it wasn't her imagination after all. She impatiently waited until she heard his familiar knock high on her door before opening it. It wouldn't do to appear too eager to see him, he might get the wrong idea. _

"_Welcome home Cowboy." She seductively greeted, opening the door wide and stepping back allowing his entrance. _

_Without a word her long overdue Cowboy tossed his hat onto a nearby chair and pulled his fiery temptress to him. His mouth quickly captured hers in a hungry kiss that left them both quite breathless._

"_Are you …"_

_Matt pressed one post like finger to her lips to quiet her. He held her mesmerized with his eyes. Her body began to tingle as his finger slowly made a trail over her chin and down her slender neck and out to her shoulder, where his rugged hand slipped beneath the fabric of her robe. Her breath caught as his warm hand made sensuous contact with her soft flesh. His mouth took hers in a kiss, this one slow and passionate, gradually building in intensity until they both thought they would explode with desire. _

_Soft moans of pleasure escaped her as his lips left hers and moved to her ear, where he whispered his wants and needs. The feel of his hot breath on her skin, the feel of his wet mouth on her neck, the feel of his hands as they gently caressed her back made her light headed and dizzy. So dizzy in fact she didn't even realize he had carried her to the bed and now lay hovering over her. _

_Once again his mouth devoured hers in a tantalizing kiss that made her whole body tremble with desire. Her skin burned as his hands made fiery paths along her body. "Oh Matt, I've missed you so much." She whispered as his mouth nibbled the soft, milky white skin of her neck. _

_She arched upward, pressing her body to his, letting him know she was ready, while enjoying the sensation of his throbbing manhood against her. _

_His breathing became ragged and shallow as he slipped his hands under her buttocks and gently kneaded them, pressing her harder to him. Breathlessly he whispered as his mouth sought her erect nipple. "I've missed you too, Tiger."_

_Her blue eyes flew open wide. She struggled beneath him to free herself, but his weight kept her pinned. Roughly his hands grabbed her arms and jerked then high above her head, knocking her hands painfully against the brass headboard. "I've waited twelve years for this, my little Tigerlily." He declared as one hand came down hard against her face._

_Tears blurred her vision as she fought feverishly to free herself from the madman's grasp. His mouth was brutal as he forced her tightly closed lips apart. Her assailant's hands were savage as they roughly fondled her breasts. "Please stop! Please, Victor. Oh God no!" She cried, begging him to stop as his hard, tight body bore down on hers forcing her legs apart._

Kitty's nightmarish pleas reached the ears of her roommate. Throwing the covers back, Mae raced to her dear friend. "Kitty! Kitty!" Mae screamed her name trying to rouse her from her dream. "It's alright. It's just a dream. Wake up." One beautiful redhead pleaded to another.

Kitty bolted upright in the bed and looked wide-eyed at Mae, clearly still in a state of shock. As Mae held her by the arms she could feel Kitty's entire body trembling. Looking around the room wildly, slowly Kitty became aware of her surroundings. With tears streaming down her face and silent sobs racking her body, she leaned into Mae's supportive embrace.

"Oh God, Mae." She cried into her beloved friend's shoulder.

"It's all over now, Kitty. It's all over." Mae soothed while calmly stroking Kitty's red mane.

As Kitty's crying subsided Mae cautiously asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sitting up straight, Kitty looked into Mae's emerald green eyes. Without a shadow of doubt, she stated. "He's in Dodge, Mae. He's here." Mae remained speechless as Kitty revealed her prophetic dream.

Suddenly a shiver shook Kitty's lithe frame as vivid scenes came rushing back at her. The dress, emerald green. The necklace, diamond and emerald. They were hers. Wide eyed she looked at Mae. "He's at the Long Branch …in my room."

"You're upset Kitty. It was the dream. It seemed real …" Mae tried to convince Kitty it was just the effects of the nightmare.

Kitty got up off the bed, walked over to the window and looked out into the darkness. Again chills took her, despite the warm temperatures of the room. She wrapped her arms tightly around her and rubbed her upper arms. Shaking her head she confirmed. "I can feel him." Images of him in her room going through her personal belongings flashed in her mind sending waves of terror though her.

As the fear worsened, panic over took her good senses. "I've got to get out of here." Kitty suddenly turned and bolted for the door. Mae, who was closer, intercepted her path and roughly grabbed her by the arm.

"And just where do you think you'd go? He'd find you, Kitty, you know that. You're safest right here with the rest of us."

Kitty jerked her arm free, rubbing where Mae had gripped her tightly. The redhead glared into Mae's green eyes. "We're not safe, not any of us. Now move out of my way. I'm not staying here another minute."

Mae didn't budge. "Kitty, this isn't like you. You've never been one to run, to hide. We have to stick together if we're gonna' win. And you know Matt isn't going to let …"

Giant tears pooled in Kitty's blue eyes at the mention of Matt's name. Turning away from Mae Kitty explained. "Don't you see Mae, it isn't just my safety. It's Matt's. You know what Victor will do to him. I just can't let that happen. Not again." Her last words just barely above a whisper.

Mae stepped up behind Kitty and gently placed her hands on her trembling shoulders. She started to speak but the sound of Jack's voice from the top of the stairs halted her words.

"Is everything alright up there?" Jack called.

Mae went and opened the bedroom door and stepped out on to the landing. "Yeah Jack its fine, just fine. Kitty's having a little trouble sleeping that's all. Nothing to worry about."

Jack studied the statuesque redhead, looking for an indication as to whether or not she was telling the truth. Then reluctantly he offered his services before heading back downstairs. "Well, if you need me just call. I'm right down here."

"We will." Mae promised, knowing full well that she wouldn't.

Back in the bedroom Mae found Kitty sitting in front of the vanity staring blankly at her reflection. Consolation was not Mae Walker's strong suit. She knew Kitty was scared and had good reason to be, probably more than the rest. But it still tore her up to set Kitty so upset and despondent. The last thing Mae wanted to do was fill her with a bunch of empty promises that she knew couldn't be kept. But she had to try and console her somehow. Talking into the mirror at Kitty's reflection she started. "Kitty, I know you're scared. Hell we all are. But Kitty you have to remember that …" Mae changed tactics midstream. Anger suddenly tingeing her voice, "Damn you Kitty Russell, you can't give up. You have to fight! We have to fight that bastard! And win, damn it."

Startled by Mae's sudden outburst Kitty looked at her, eyes wide.

Reading the questioning look in her eyes, Mae stood up and walked to the window. "You have to survive this Kitty. I need you." Mae paused, tears filled her emerald eyes. "When this is over, I'll expect you and Matt to come to San Francisco … to a wedding." Mae turned back to face Kitty, a hesitant smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Kitty looked up at her, a knowing expression on her face. "I've decided to say 'yes' to Charlie." She waited expectantly for the smile she knew was coming before adding. "I want you to stand up with me, be my maid-of-honor?"

The fear and anxiety vanished as Mae's smile broadened. An overwhelming joy and happiness quickly replaced the dark, heavy hopelessness that had just a second ago filled Kitty's heart. "Oh Mae that's wonderful." Kitty rushed over to the bride-to-be and extended a warm, heartfelt hug. Pulling away Kitty couldn't help but wonder. "But Mae, isn't there someone else you'd rather have as your maid-of-honor? I mean someone closer to you. Someone from San Francisco maybe?"

"Oh, Kitty, from the day Charlie asked me I knew who I wanted. You. Even if all this," Mae made a grand gesture of the room with her hands, "hadn't come up I was going to ask you anyway." Trying to hide her emotions, she turned once again to the darkened window. "You see Kitty even though we haven't kept in touch …well... I've always felt close to you. I always thought of you as a sister. You were closer to me than any family I ever had." For emphasis Mae turned back to face her dear friend. "There is no one I'd rather have with me on my wedding day than you Kitty." Tears of joy and happiness poured from green eyes and blue eyes alike as the two women hugged and shared in Mae's special decision.

Sleep was forgotten as the two women stayed awake the rest of the night talking wedding plans. Adrenaline flowed freely as the conversation turned this way and that. Happy chatter of wedding gowns, veils, bouquets of flowers and multi-tiered wedding cakes momentarily replaced the talk of fear and running away.

A new man, Charles Lewis, temporarily replaced the man of the hour, Victor Lawrence. Wedding flowers replaced Passion Flowers. Wedding dresses replaced working dresses. Tears of joy and hope replaced tears of pain and fear. For tonight, for a few hours all was well at the old Johnson farm.


	11. Chapter 11

The day started as usual at the safe house. Morning found Sallie in the kitchen cooking a mouth-watering breakfast with Annie assisting. Sallie fixed enough food for the men and Annie delivered it out to the bunkhouse. Due to their all night chat session Kitty and Mae were late coming down to breakfast. Mae was relieved to find Jack had already gone back into town when they came downstairs. Making Sallie and Annie sit down at the table, Mae eagerly announced her engagement. Sallie and Annie were overjoyed. The foursome sat at the breakfast table for the better part of the morning talking and giggling like schoolgirls.

The women were so engrossed in their little party that they didn't even hear Kane come in the back door, returning the dirty dishes. "Excuse me, ladies. Here are the dishes." The concerned agent took a quick look around the room to make sure everything was in order. He was a little concerned that one of the ladies had not come down as usual to retrieve the used plates and silverware. Picking up bits and pieces of the conversation Kane quickly discovered the reason for the jubilant attitude in the house. As he turned to leave he cast one last quick look at the four women. At this moment they all looked so happy, so alive. Kane couldn't help but think to himself. 'Enjoy it while you can ladies. Enjoy it while you can.'

The afternoon was drawing to a close as Jack Bennett walked down Front Street. He was growing extremely uneasy. Something just didn't feel right. The federal agent had kept a close watch out for Victor Lawrence and his partner Tom Stone, but had yet to see them. Even though he had not seen them with his eyes, gut instinct told him they were near. Very near.

"Thank you Marshal." The Spearville sheriff said as Matt put his signature on the warrant for the prisoner's arrest, after positively identifying the man in the jail cell. "The judge will be in town next week and this yahoo is gonna' get a lot of time to think about the wrong he's done."

Seemingly not hearing the old sheriff's comments, Matt refolded the warrant and handed it to him. After a brief discussion about the prisoner, the busy marshal bid his farewell and turned to leave.

The lawman's odd behavior had not gone unnoticed by the old sheriff, and he was a little more than concerned by it. "Matt, is everything alright?" He asked stopping him at the door.

"I just need to get back to Dodge." Was the lawman's brief answer.

"But Matt you just got here. Why don't you stay overnight? Get a good rest and head out at first light. I'll even treat to dinner."

"No, Ben I really need to get started soon. I'm just gonna' …."

"Matt nothing can be that important. Look, you're exhausted. You made it here in record time. I wasn't expecting you until later today. And it would be plain cruel to push that horse of yours any harder than what you already have." Matt started to protest, but Ben held up a hand to silence him. "Listen, send a telegram to Dodge. Let them know you'll be heading out at first light. Whatever the problem is Matt, you're not going to do it any good if you're worn out from riding all night."

The Spearville sheriff couldn't have been more wrong. However, Matt accepted what the wise old sheriff said as truth. He would be no good to Kitty or to anyone if he couldn't keep his eyes open. "I guess you're right Ben. I'll go send a wire to Chester right now and let him know I'll be back late tomorrow."

A broad smile broke out over the old sheriff's face as the big marshal conceded and showed the good common sense he knew he had. "I'll tell Martha to set an extra plate."

Jack Bennett stepped into Barney's telegraph office just as Matt's wire was coming in. "Oh, Mr. Bennett." Barney called seeing the federal agent come through the door. "How are ya' today?"

"Just fine Barney. Any telegrams for me?"

"No sir. Been sort'a quiet today. Did just get one in from the Marshal for Chester. He's staying in Spearville tonight and will be back tomorrow." Barney didn't really know why he felt so inclined to tell that bit of news to the Dodge stranger, but he did.

"Well thanks Barney. If anything should come in for me tonight please send it over to the Dodge House, room twenty-three, that's my partner, Joe."

Jack knocked on the door of room twenty-three. It was nearing supper time at the safe house and Jack didn't intend on missing one of Sallie's home cooked meals. "Joe, you in there? It's me Jack."

Suddenly the door swung open. Instantly the agent's hand went for his gun tucked under his arm.

"Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Came an unseen yet familiar voice from behind the door. "Drop the gun or he dies." The voice demanded.

Jack didn't hesitate as he looked inside the room and saw the bloody, beaten face of his partner, and big Tom Stone standing behind him, one arm coiled around Joe's neck and a knife pressed against his throat.

"It's been a long time Jack." Victor Lawrence pointed out as he closed the door and shoved the barrel of his gun into Bennett's back.

"Not long enough Lawrence. If I'd had my way you'd have been locked away for the rest of your life, you animal." Jack spat angrily at his captor while looking at his partner who was barely conscious.

"He's a loyal one Bennett, I have to give you that. Why we couldn't get anything out of him." The madman boasted as Jack made his way across the small room to check on his partner and friend.

"You bastard." Was all Jack could get out as he felt Joe's weak pulse and looked at the ugly cuts and bruises on his face and upper body. Jack's knee's suddenly got weak as he glanced down and noticed the dark stain on Joe's pants near his groin and his fly open. "Dear god, what have you done to him?"

"Let's just say ole' Joe won't be using the family jewels for awhile." Victor and Tom both laughed at the poor man's condition.

Ignoring the vile laughter Jack tried to rouse his partner. "Joe, can you hear me? It's Jack. Joe?" Slowly Joe's eyes fluttered open for a second, then closed again. Jack feared his partner had expired, but Joe's labored breathing told him otherwise.

"Jack …" Joe's voice was barely a whisper. Jack had to bend real close to hear what he was saying. "I'm ….sor..ry. I …" The effort to talk was almost more than Joe could bare.

"Don't you worry. Everything is going to be fine." Jack assured his partner before standing to face his adversary.

"What do you want Lawrence?"

"You know Jack," Victor started ignoring Jack's question. "You really disappointed me. You could have been a valuable asset to our little organization." Jack just glared at Lawrence. "You could have had anything you wanted. Money, power, women. All you had to do was name it and it could have been yours." Again he was met with stone cold silence.

"What do you want Lawrence?" Jack asked again not trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"I want what's mine Jack. What's rightfully mine." Victor stated flatly. "You double crossed me, and you turned my girls against me. You all betrayed me. And I don't like to be betrayed. By anyone." After a long thoughtful pause Victor turned away from the agent his hard countenance had softened. "However, twelve years is a long time to carry a grudge. So I am willing to forgive and forget, to move on with my life, provided…."

"Provided what?" Jack asked incredulously, hardly able to believe what he was hearing and knowing full well that hell would freeze over before Victor Lawrence would ever let a debt go unpaid.

"Provided we can work out a little trade of sorts." Lawrence answered calmly, sure that his demands would be met.

"A trade?" Curiosity was evident as the agent spoke.

"A simple trade. One girl for all the rest. You bring me the one I want and the others go free. I won't touch any of them. They can all walk away and I'll never bother them again."

Jack thought for a moment then asked. "And if I don't?"

"Simple …you all die, starting with your partner over there." Victor gestured toward the still figure lying on the bed. "And I can promise you Jack, you'll curse the day you were ever born." Victor's words flowed out smooth as honey. His dark brown eyes were cold and empty and told Jack in no uncertain terms that he'd have no problem going through with his promise.

"You'd let the other four go free if I bring you just the one?" Jack questioned, making sure he understood the proposal.

Victor nodded his head as he pulled a long, brown cigar out of his vest pocket, bit off the end and lit the tobacco.

"Which one?" Jack asked though he already knew the answer.

"Kitty."

"Why?"

"Don't you think she's worth it?" Victor answered the question with a question. Lawrence couldn't contain the evil grin that was spreading across his chiseled face. He could see the wheels in the federal agent's head turning.

Jack Bennett was stalling, taking his time weighing the options he had before him. Not for one minute did he actually believe that Victor would hold true to his word and let the others walk free if he was given Kitty. How could he consciously trade one life for another, play God? And what if something went wrong and Kitty was hurt or killed? But, then again, if he played along it might buy him some valuable time. Time for the marshal to get back into town.

"Well, what's it's gonna' be Jack?" Victor asked, a feeling of victory rushing through his veins.

"Hello Jack, we were wondering if you were going to make it out for supper." Sallie said as she set another place at the table for the late arrival. Noticing his hesitation she urged. "Come on sit down. Supper's almost on the table."

Fidgeting with his hat he graciously declined and stated the reason for his late arrival. "Sallie, thanks but no. I can't stay. I came out to get Kitty." Jack couldn't make eye contact with the petite blond.

"Kitty?! What do you need Kitty for?" Annie asked suddenly very wary of the agent.

"I just need her, now where is she?" Jack asked impatiently.

"She's right here." Came the familiar voice from behind him. Even though she wore a smile there was a hint of worry in her tone.

The agent's nerves were about to get the best of him as he spoke. "Kitty, it's …it's the marshal …" Jack hated like hell to deceive her.

Kitty's hand flew to her mouth. "What about Matt? What's happened?" She didn't try to hide the panic in her voice.

Jack was about to respond when Mae came into the room and stood beside Kitty. "Kitty, what's wrong?" She asked, not taking her eyes from Jack.

"I don't know Jack just said…"

"The marshal's been shot. It's not too serious, but the doctor asked me to come out and get you." Jack tried to sound convincing. "I'm going to take you into town and then I'll come back out here for the night."

The fact that there was no way Matt could have ridden to Spearville and back this quickly never crossed Kitty's mind. Hearing he'd been hurt took away any reasoning power she had. Mae however, wasn't so quick to believe the FBI agent. So she probed a little deeper trying to get more information. "What happened Jack?"

"The marshal was ambushed." Was his short to the point answer. He prayed she didn't ask for any more details.

"Come on Kitty, let's go." Jack impatiently urged, trying to hurry her out for fear more questions would be asked. Without a moment's hesitation Kitty followed Jack out the front door.

Mae and Annie walked to the door and watched Jack help Kitty mount her horse and the two ride out of sight into the dusky horizon. The two women looked at each other, both knowing something wasn't right. Mae couldn't control the chills that ran up and down her body. Not shivers of cold, but shivers of fear. 'Be careful Kitty. Please be careful.'

By the time they had reached Dodge the sun had completely disappeared, leaving the landscape around them nothing but dark shadowy figures. Even though it was just a little after seven, the town was deserted. No lights burned anywhere. It was Sunday night and Dodge City seemed more like a ghost town than the thriving cattle town it was.

Victor's warnings pounded over and over in Jack's head. 'Double cross me and your partner dies.' Nearing the edge of town Jack saw the drop off point, a dark alley. "Let's go down that back alley there." He reined his horse to a halt and Kitty did the same.

"Why?" Kitty questioned the odd request.

"You forget, you are still under protection. Everyone thinks you're in St. Louis, remember. As soon as you see him and know he's all right, you're going right back to the house, do you understand? You are still in grave danger."

Kitty mulled his words for a second before yielding. She didn't want to argue, she just wanted to see her Cowboy and make sure he was OK. "I guess you're right." Kitty waited for Jack to dismount then come and assist her down from her own mare.

Jack wrapped his hands around her slender waist and pulled her off the saddle. He held her protectively and looked into her worried blue eyes. "It's going to be alright. I promise."

Misunderstanding his meaning Kitty smiled warmly and assured the agent. "Matt's a strong man. He'll pull through. Besides he has the best medical attention in all of Kansas." She placed her hands on top of his, still resting on her hips, and patted them a couple of times. His concern for Matt genuinely moved her. Ready to see Matt she gently tried to pry his hands from her waist.

"Kitty, I'm sorry. I promise you everything is going to be fine. Don't worry." Again his eyes bore into hers. He held her gaze with pleading eyes. Pleading for forgiveness.

Confusion clouded her blue eyes as his grip tightened on her waist and she saw the shadowy figure emerge from the alleyway.

"You did good Jack." Victor Lawrence complimented as he stepped out of the shadows.

Kitty's eyes grew wide. The confusion quickly changed to fear as the sound of his voice resounded in her ears. Tears welled up in her eyes, panic seized her body. "Jack?!"

Slowly Jack released his hold on Kitty's waist. "Forgive me. I had no choice." He whispered as his hands left her sides.

"Jack!?" Hot wet tears poured from her eyes as the transfer took place. Fear froze her in place.

Jack closed his eyes as Victor moved closer and took Kitty by the arm. He couldn't bear to look into her pleading sapphire eyes as the madman pulled her away from his grasp. The guilt was almost unbearable as he watched Victor stroke her cheek, wiping the hot tears away. Jack wanted to tear the bastard apart when Lawrence whispered her name and his hungry eyes caressed her body up and down. His breaking point came when Kitty slowly closed her eyes, her breath shallow and her lithe body went rigid as Lawrence bent down and buried his face in her long hair.

"No!" Like a streak of lightening Jack grabbed Kitty by the waist and yanked her out of Victor's grasp. Placing himself between her and maniac, Jack pushed her and yelled. "Run Kitty! Run!"

Jack's sudden actions jerked Kitty out of her trance like state. Adrenaline produced by fear surged through her clearing her mind and sending her body into action. She had no idea where she was running to, but her legs started to move carrying her away from the danger.

"That wasn't very smart." With little effort Victor Lawrence grabbed the federal agent by the collar, whirled him around and knocked him cold with one hard punch.

Victor saw the general direction his Tiger headed and taking long strides quickly followed behind.

Kitty stopped only for a second to catch her breath as she contemplated which way to go. She was on the opposite end of town from the Long Branch and was not as familiar with her surroundings, and being in the dark didn't help the situation. The alley was littered with old crates and overturned barrels making travel extremely treacherous.

Hearing the heavy footsteps coming closer behind her she started running again, still not sure where to go. Tripping over a large crate, a sharp pain pierced her leg as she fell to the hard ground. "Oww!" She gasped as she tried to pick herself up and start moving again.

Her heart was pounding wildly, her eyes were darting from side to side looking for an escape as the steps came closer. To the right she caught site of an open door. Half running, half stumbling she fell through the door into the dark room. Crawling on hands and knees she made her way farther into the abandoned building frantically searching for a place to hide.

"Tiger, I know you're in here. So why don't you just come on out and we can be on our way?" The madman called from the doorway of the abandoned shack.

Silent sobs shook her body as she sat in the far corner of the room. She cupped her hands over her mouth to stopper the cries trying to come out.

"Come on now, my little flower, you know the Flowerman's not gonna' hurt you." He soothed as if trying to lure a scared animal from hiding. "It's been a long time. I just want to see you. I won't hurt you I promise." Victor started making his way into the dark room. After bumping into a table he struck a match, illuminating the room with a soft, golden glow.

Kitty scooted around the edge of the wall a little more to avoid being exposed by the light. She was hidden by what looked like some kind of desk. Panic again set in as she quickly glanced around the room and didn't recognize her surroundings. The room was filled with old furniture, desks, chairs, shelves and such, none of which looked familiar to her at all.

Kitty knew he would have to strike another match soon so she looked around to find another place to hide and possibly a way out of the building, when the light went out again. She heard him cuss under his breath as the flame burnt his fingers. While the light was out she moved once again. With her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness she was able to move quietly around the wall while he lit another match.

The two were almost circling each other. As Victor was moving deeper into the room Kitty was making her way back out. Kitty was once again near the door. All she had to do was wait for the match to go out again and she could dart back outside, hopefully unseen.

The path to the door was clear. Her heart pounded wildly as the light in the room disappeared once again. Like a lioness springing forth to attack her prey she bolted for the open door only to have it slam shut before she could reach it. Paralyzing fear trapped her as his body pressed her to the closed exit. She laid her forehead against the wooden door, her hand rested on the broken knob. Her skin crawled as his hot breath moved her hair. She resigned herself to the inevitable as his hands caressed her upper arms.

"Not here. Not now." He assured her, sensing her thoughts. "But soon." He whispered as he cupped his hand over her mouth and nose and waited as her body went limp in his arms.

"You look beautiful." He exclaimed as she came closer. The bodice of her emerald green gown was tight, showing off her tiny waist. The neckline was low cut allowing a man pleasurable viewing of her milky white skin and ample cleavage. The skirt was long and straight with a deep slit revealing a shapely, black stocking covered leg.

Her auburn hair was piled high, while little ringlets danced around her lovely face as she continued to glide toward him. Her manicured fingers toyed seductively with the emerald and diamond choker hugging her slender, graceful neck. Her smile was warm and inviting. Her blue eyes almost black with passion. He had never seen her look more desirable than she did this night.

His growing desire was becoming evident as she drew nearer. When he reached out to touch her she stopped. From thin air a man appeared and stood behind her. The man was dressed in a black suit. "Who are you?" He asked disturbed by the man's unwelcome presence.

"Do you want her?" The man in the suit asked as he rested his large hands possessively on her milky white shoulders. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" He asked, while massaging fingers edged farther and farther down her exposed chest. "You'll have to pay for her. Can you afford her? I don't think so." The man in the suit answered his own question as laughed the most evil laugh he had ever heard.

"Get your hands off her!" The man shouted. He tried to move but couldn't, he seemed to be tied with invisible ropes. He watched helplessly as the stranger fondled and caressed her, touching intimate places. The captive man fought the invisible ropes frantically as he watched the stranger's mouth wonder freely over her neck and shoulders and his hands disappear into the darkness hidden behind the opening in her dress.

"Run! Get away from him!" He shouted to the woman. She didn't move. Her warm, inviting smile remained frozen in place. Her eyes were still dark, but he realized that the darkness was not from passion, but from death. Not a physical death, but a death of soul and spirit. "Run, damn it….

Run Kitty! Get away from him!" Matt Dillon bolted upright in the bed, still fighting with the ropes as he pleaded and begged her. It was just a dream. No more like a nightmare, he corrected his own thought as the horrifying images began to fade.

Trembling and still barely able to catch his breath the big man threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He buried his face in his large, rugged hands and took several deep breaths to try and regain his composure. Running his hand through his hair he found it to be soaking wet. Further inspection found the bed sheets soaked and his own body bathed in sweat.

'Get back to Dodge. Trouble. Needs me.' He mumbled to himself as he pulled his boots on.

Grabbing his hat off the rack, he didn't even bother to extinguish the oil lamp as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

"How could you Jack?!" A very irate redhead shouted in horror. "How could you just hand her to him like that?"

Jack knew that his decision would not be popular, but under the circumstances he felt it the best route to take. "He didn't leave me with much choice." Jack quickly scanned the faces of the three women. Disbelief that he had actually traded one life for another filled their faces. Not that it would make a difference to them he tried to explain. "They killed Joe. If I didn't take her to him, he'd kill all of us. Don't you understand, he's a madman. He'll stop at nothing." Jack turned to face the table, still set for the evening meal, which had been untouched. His voice was soft, filled with guilt. "He won't kill her."

The three women remained silent contemplating the agent's last statement. No he wouldn't kill her, they all knew that. But they also knew that death would be a better alternative than the hell she'd be facing.

"We have to get her out." Annie spoke up. They were all angry at what Jack had done but blaming and excuses wasn't helping Kitty.

"The marshal will be back …."

"No Jack, we have to get her out. We can't wait for the marshal. We don't even know when he'll be back." Mae argued, then turned and plunged the knife in a little deeper. "And how could you lie to her like that? Telling her Matt had been shot. You know how she feels about the man." Finally she sunk the knife in to the hilt by bringing up their painful past. "Just like twelve years ago. You sold us out then and you've sold us out now. How do you live with yourself Jack Bennett?" Sallie and Annie stared at Mae, shocked by her startling revelation.

Jack whirled around and faced his adversary. "Damn it Mae, I didn't sell you out. I had no idea that that was going to happen. When I said I would protect you all, I meant it. I know you don't believe me. I know how it looks, but why the hell do you think I'm here? Why I have gone to all this trouble? Risked the lives of my people to protect you? Lost three damn fine agents to that bastard? Do you think that if I had sold you out all those years ago, that I would have gone to all this to protect you now." He waved his hands in a grand gesture indicating the large house. "I could have just let him come after you one at a time and kill you. But I didn't. You have no idea the guilt I have carried with me for the past twelve years because of this case. I know what your 'informants' told you. But they didn't know the whole story and neither do you." Finally his anger reached its peak and he shouted. "I am sorry for what happened at that damned trial. But I can't change it now. I am doing my best to keep you from getting killed. Now, Miss Walker, if you don't like the way I am handling things, there's the door." The sweat was now pouring off the federal agent's brow as he fully extended his arm and pointed toward the front door.

Certain words didn't come easy to Mae Walker. It took her a long while, and a lot of pride swallowing to get them out. "I'm …I'm sorry. I had no idea." Mae took a moment to collect her thoughts. "We … I," she corrected, "trusted you Jack. When things went bad at the trial I blamed you. I just figured you didn't care. That you thought of us as just trash, like everyone else." She paused, fidgeting with her dress before continuing with her confession. "Everyone I had ever trusted betrayed me. It took a lot for me to trust you Jack. And when …" Mae couldn't stop the tears from spilling over the dark lashes.

Jack stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her as a father would a crying child. "I know, Mae. I know." He held her until the tears subsided and the sobs stopped shaking her body.

Again Sallie and Annie stood silently and watched, each wiping tears from their own eyes. For years Mae had carried a hatred for this man, thinking he had betrayed them all. And now seeing her release that anger, and purge her feelings was almost more than the two friends could stand.

Mae pulled away embarrassed by her outburst, but also feeling that a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I could use a drink. How about everyone else?" She asked walking toward the cabinet to retrieve the bottle of Kentucky Bourbon she had brought with her.

Pouring a round of drinks and sitting down at the table, she asked. "So Jack what do we do?"

All three women listened intently for the master plan. "To be honest," Jack started as he looked around the table, "I have no idea."

The effects of the chloroform still lingered as Kitty slowly opened her heavy eyes. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the dim light she quickly scanned her surroundings and was shocked to find herself in her own room. Dragging her legs over the edge of the bed she tried to sit up and found herself very woozy from the drug. Once again, allowing herself time to adjust, she carefully stood to her feet. She felt as though she was in a fog as she made her way over to her dressing table. Sitting down in front of the vanity she suddenly felt sick. She laid her head in the crook of her arm to try and rid herself of the nausea.

Hearing movement from the outer room, Victor Lawrence stepped through the curtained doorway into the main part of Kitty's bedroom. Silently he stood watching her as she leaned against the dressing table.

His heart pounded wildly as his eyes caressed the contours of her shapely body. He had resisted temptation while she was drugged. He didn't touch her. He knew he wouldn't be able to control his long, pent up desire if he so much as laid a finger on her. When he took her, he wanted her wide awake and able to feel every touch, every kiss, every stroke. He wanted to hear her cries of ecstasy as he pleasured her. He had watched her, from the foot of the bed. He stood and stared, dreaming of having her once again in his bed. She had lain still as death on the bed, her only movement the slight rise and fall of her chest as she inhaled and exhaled life sustaining air.

Never had a woman had such a hold on him. Never had the desire to control and possess a woman been so strong. From the first time he laid eyes on her he knew he had to have her, forever.

Kitty didn't have to look up to realize that she was not alone in the dimly lit room. She could sense his evil presence, feel his dark brown eyes burning holes through her. The waves of nausea she was feeling were replaced by waves of fear and panic. The cobwebs that had clouded her mind clearing as she slowly lifted her head off the table top and raised her eyes to look into the mirror. She closed her eyes and silently prayed she was dreaming, that these last couple of weeks had been just one big, bad nightmare. She prayed that when she opened her eyes he'd be gone, but he wasn't. Slowly she stood and turned to face him. Maybe the mirror was playing tricks with her eyes, she tried to tell herself. But, when she turned around he was still there.

"Hello Tiger."

Matt had been riding hard the last several hours. A powerful sense of danger was pulling him frantically toward Dodge. She was in trouble, he could feel it in his gut, in his heart.

Realizing he had been pushing Buck entirely too hard, the determined lawman reluctantly stopped at a watering hole just off the main road and let the poor beast drink and rest for a bit.

Pacing the ground and stretching his tall frame, trying to release the kinks settling in his back it hit him. Like a knife through the heart. It was as if her fear became his.

Gathering Buck's reins Matt mounted the large buckskin and quickly got back on the main road. "Come on boy, we got to get home. She needs us."

The sound of his voice sent chills down Kitty's spine and froze her in her spot. Vivid images of the past came rushing at her. 'Run!' Her mind screamed, as he started walking across the room towards her. But her legs and body didn't respond. She stood helplessly rooted to the floor.

"I've missed you, Tiger." He whispered, drawing nearer to her. When he reached out to touch her face, she shrank back. Undaunted he tried again. Again she responded in kind. "Now, Tiger, I don't want to hurt you." His words were a warning. Yet again he tried to stroke her soft face, and was met with the same reaction.

Stepping back a step Victor looked her up and down then concluded. "I see you've forgotten everything I taught you. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you all over again." The madman's last words came out through clenched teeth as he suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the arm and jerked her roughly to him. "Am I going to have to remind you how to treat a man?" He asked while squeezing and twisting the flesh of her arm. With is free hand he claimed his small victory as he stroked the soft skin of her face. He traced the contours of her high cheekbone, then outlined her jaw, rounded out to her chin, and finally stopped with his large fingers lightly covering her full lips.

She could feel his growing desire as he held her close. His grip on her arm loosened and he began to gently caress her arm as if to rub away the hurt, as he lowered his face to hers. "I've waited so long for this." He whispered while placing butterfly kisses in her hair and on her forehead. Suddenly he stopped, and pulled back. He tilted her face to meet his and breathlessly whispered. "But not just yet."

Kitty remained paralyzed as he turned and walked away. Her right hand went up involuntarily and soothed her hurting left arm. Blinking hard she held the tears at bay that were threatening to spill out. She watched him as he made himself at home in her room. 'My room. My room, damn it.' As the words echoed in her head her fear was replaced by anger. Anger at the idea that this man could just come into her life again and think he could own her, control her.

"You've done very well for yourself, Tiger." He complimented while pouring drinks. Then added, "But then again with talent like yours …" his words dropped, knowing she understood his meaning. "Drink?" He offered, his deep voice startling her out of her thought. She looked coldly at the glass in his extended hand, then back into his dark eyes. Without warning she slapped the glass from his hand. Droplets of Napoleon brandy flew into the air and onto his face and shattered the snifter into tiny pieces on the floor. Her sapphire eyes locked with his, daring his challenge, and showing him that she wasn't the scared young girl from twelve years ago.

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket he gingerly wiped the liquor from his face, then carefully inserted the cloth back into its holder. Wordlessly, Lawrence turned back to the carafe and poured another glass. He offered her the fresh glass. She didn't move. Her eyes continued their icy stare into his.

Taking a deep breath Victor Lawrence emptied his glass in one long swallow, then turned and sat both glasses down on the small table. His patience was wearing very, very thin with his little Tiger. "Time for lesson number one." Suddenly he whirled around, arm raised high, and struck her hard across the face, sending her reeling to the floor.

Instantly her hand flew to her face. This time the tears flowed as she tasted her own blood from the split in her lip. The tears came, but she didn't utter a sound. He turned his back to her, and she slid herself over to the dressing table. He didn't seem to notice or care as she blindly searched her vanity drawer for her derringer.

"Yes, I will say you have done quite well for yourself. I see I trained you well." The former pimp boasted while toying with an expensive looking bottle of perfume. Without missing a beat he turned around and calmly asked. "Looking for this?" He held the small weapon in his massive hand. Tucking the gun back in his pocket he commented. "You have quite an arsenal here. Guns, knives, handcuffs …Well, maybe not the handcuffs." He mused with a lewd chuckle.

"What do you want Victor?" Kitty asked at length after getting back to her feet, suddenly feeling a little less powerful.

Quickly lowering and raising his eyes, giving her a seductive once over, he answered. "You know what I want, Tiger."

"My name is Kitty." She hissed her eyes hard as ice. "And it will be a cold day in hell before you touch me again."

Slowly Victor started moving towards her. "Now, now, is that anyway to talk? Why I remember a time when you begged for me. Don't tell me you don't remember." He cooed, as if talking to a small child.

When he was in arms reach Kitty lashed out and struck him across the face. Her long nails leaving deep ravines in his cheek. Gingerly he touched his injury and studied his bloody fingers. Kitty didn't give him a chance to act before bolting to the door.

Running a fast as she could Kitty got to the door only to find it locked. Screaming would do no good. It was Sunday night, no one was around. There would be no one to hear her cries for help. Twisting and jerking the knob she tried desperately to open it. Victor took his time getting to the closed passage knowing she couldn't escape.

With blood dripping down his cheek he grabbed her roughly slamming her against the door and pinned her with his massive body. Securing her hands above her head with one large hand he used the other to slap her hard across the face. First the right side, then the left. Then again. Using her long auburn locks as a grip, Victor jerked her head back causing her to hit it hard on the door. "Look at me!" He demanded as her eyes remained closed in pain. "Look at me damn it whore!" He demanded once again this time tangling her hair in his fingers and yanking hard.

Slowly she opened her watering eyes and raised them to look at him. She couldn't control the tears that streamed down her cheeks caused by the intense pain. "That's better my little Tiger." He cooed, his voice echoing another small victory. "I see I have my work cut out for me don't I?"

"Go to hell." She managed to spit out. Almost instantly she regretted her words as he pulled her off the door and pushed her to the floor. Panic seized her as she heard the once familiar clicking of metal on metal and leather sliding against fabric as he removed his belt

Folding the belt in half, he made a loud popping sound, then commanded in a calm, deadly tone. "Come here!"

Time seemed to be standing still Mae Walker thought as she glanced at the clock on the wall, ten-thirty. It had been almost five hours since Jack came out and took Kitty back to Dodge. Even though she understood, somewhat, his reasoning, Mae couldn't help but feel some anger toward the agent at his betrayal to her dear friend.

"Mae, you're gonna' wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop that pacing." Annie commented trying to mask her own fears and concerns. She knew how upset Mae was they were all upset. None of them could believe that Jack would have agreed to the ludicrous terms that Lawrence had offered. And none of them believed for one minute that they were out of danger.

"We have to do something. We can't just sit here." Mae said, exasperated and feeling helpless, but wanting more than anything to get her dear friend out of this terrible mess.

"Jack said we are to wait here." Sallie reminded the edgy redhead as she walked in from the kitchen carrying a tray of hot, fresh coffee.

"Mmmmm that smells good. Thanks Sallie." Annie put down the multicolored afghan she was working on and got up to fix herself a cup of the steaming brew.

Mae continued her pacing, ignoring Sallie's offer of coffee. A plan was formulating in the redhead's mind. Each time she passed the window that looked out to the bunkhouse where the guards were staying another piece fell into place.

Jack Bennett stepped onto the wooden boardwalk, solemnly closing the door behind him. Chester stood and removed his hat in reverence. "Mr. Bennett …?"

"Everything is taken care of Chester, Mr. Crump will be putting Joe's body on the next train headed east. I'll wire his family in the morning."

"I sure am sorry about your partner." Chester offered his sincere condolence.

"Me too, Chester. Me too." The two men walked across Front Street to the marshal's dark office. The streets of Dodge were deserted. Most nights around ten-thirty Dodge was wide open. Music and lights from the saloons that lined the streets could be seen and heard from one end of town to the other. But not tonight, tonight Dodge was locked up tighter than a bank vault protecting a large shipment of gold. As they walked the empty street, Jack couldn't help but wonder where she was. What was happening. Guilt was consuming him as he began to regret his decision, his choice. He knew for a fact that Lawrence wouldn't kill her, he desired her too much to see her die. But what would he do to her? What would be the punishment for her betrayal? And then afterwards, what would he do with her? When and if he ever tired of her would he kill her or would he set her free? The bigger question that weighed heavily on his mind and heart though, what would she be like after it was over? Would she even want to live?

Kitty lay propped up against the side of the bed. Her body trembling, her breathing ragged and uneven tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Somehow, time and the life she had been living had dulled her memory to how painful her former life had been. Her punishment for disobedience carried out, just like always, a whipping with a leather strap. Victor was an expert at punishment. He knew exactly where to strike so the marks wouldn't been seen. The cruel master used a wide leather strap so that it wouldn't break the skin, only bruise it. No man wanted damaged merchandise.

Hidden, though the bruises may be, Kitty could feel every one. She could feel every place on her body the leather strap touched. Her lower back, buttocks and thighs got the worst of it. She gasped in pain as she readjusted her position. She crawled to the dressing table. Slowly and carefully she pulled herself up and looked in the mirror. Tears poured as she saw her reflection.

"Tiger, your bath water is ready." He called from the washroom door. "Good and hot, just the way you like it. Come on now." He urged at her hesitation. She thought she would be sick at the sound of his voice. He sounded so sweet, so caring. Nothing like the monster he was. Coming over to her he again prodded. "Come on now, a nice hot bath will make you feel much, much better." Firmly but gently he took her by the shoulders and led her to the bath. She was too numb to resist.

"Now I have some things to take care of but I will be back." Tenderly he caressed her shoulders. Nuzzling his face into her long hair he whispered. "Two hours. I'll be back in two hours and then …." His words trailed off as his hands slid off her shoulders, brushed her breasts, then trailed downward where he stroked her through her fitted jeans. "You fix up real pretty for the Flowerman, now my little Tigerlily." His hot breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine. "Don't …disappoint me." He warned as his hand moved back up and caught around her slender throat.

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief when Victor released his grip and moved away from her. As he was heading out the door he stopped and turned back to her with a warning. "And don't try and leave. You know there is no where you can run that I won't find you. If you're not here when I get back …lets see …the one they call Chester …" Victor didn't have to finish his sentence, Kitty understood implicitly what he meant.

Kitty listened as her captor left the room locking the door behind him. Tears of defeat streamed down her face as she realized the hopelessness of her situation. She had no doubt that Victor would hold true to his word about Chester if she tried to escape. He had won. Her fate was sealed she had convinced herself. Slowly she took off her clothes and stepped into the hot water. Easing herself down into the depths, she allowed herself to be momentarily swept away by the fragrance of the lavender scent whirling around her. The water engulfed her, covered her like a cocoon, wrapped her in its protective embrace. Something about the water calmed her, soothed her ragged nerves, lulled her into a sense of security, like something else. His arms. His strong, masculine arms that wrapped around her so tightly. When she was there she was safe, secure, happy, loved, alive.

Slipping down deeper into the hot bath she allowed her mind to wander. To remember what his mouth felt like on hers. To taste his sweet, warm kisses. To feel his hands on her, touching, caressing, taking her higher and higher into the throws of ecstasy. Her minds wandering came to an abrupt halt as she touched her mouth and felt the cut in her lip. Again the feeling of hopelessness settled around her as she thought about her situation. Matt was out of town. She wasn't sure when he'd be back. To be honest she wasn't sure if she wanted him back. For his own good, it would probably be best if he stayed away. As good a man as Matt Dillon was, he was no match for the likes of one like Victor Lawrence. She knew he would try and help her, save her. And in the process would probably loose his life.

She felt so alone. No one, not even Jack, she was sure, knew where she was. It was the middle of the night. Sunday night. Sam wouldn't be in until around noon on Monday to open up. She knew better than to try and attract attention to the saloon. Her foolish act would cause pain to an innocent person.

Despite her state of mind, her survival instinct still kicked in. Kitty Russell would not go down without a fight. Her mind began to race frantically trying to figure some way out of this situation. Running and hiding was not an option. Even hiding Chester. If Lawrence knew he was a friend, then he knew about her other friends. Putting others in danger was out of the question.

Weapons. If she could get her hands on a weapon of some kind. It was obvious he had searched her room and had confiscated her concealed protection. Then it hit her. Downstairs, behind the bar. The shotgun. That was it. She'd be ready for him when he came back alright. Ready and waiting. With a shotgun. She'd blow that bastard straight into hellfire.

A new sense of power and strength washed over the redhead as she quickly got out of the tub. Only half drying herself she grabbed her robe and raced to the door. 'Damn!' she cursed under her breath as she struggled to open the locked door. 'The spare key.' She remembered and went to the writing desk on the other side of the room. Securing the key, she unlocked the door and raced downstairs into the darkness. Using her memory to guide her she moved effortlessly behind the bar and reached blindly for the gun. Her heart sank as her fingers made contact with the flat wooden surface of the shelf beneath the bar instead of the cold steel of the shotgun.

Not ready to give up yet the determined woman ran to her office. She searched thoroughly for the pistol she kept in her desk drawer. Again her heart sank. Glancing at the desk top she noticed he had even taken her silver plated letter opener.

Conquered, she looked around the office, maybe for the last time she sadly thought. A slight smile played at the corners of her mouth as she remembered the day she bought half ownership of the Long Branch. The look on Bill Pence's face when she laid her money on the desk and told him she wanted part ownership, was priceless. Stepping around the corner another different kind of smile spread across her pretty face as she recalled a handsome Cowboy sneaking up behind her on many occasions and locking the door. How many times she wondered to herself had they made love in her office. How many times she wondered as she ran her hand along the back of her office chair, had Matt sat in that chair and she in his lap curled up, warm and secure. Would she ever feel that way again? Her eyes landed on the half empty carafe of her favorite, Napoleon brandy. Pouring herself a full glass she drank most of it in one long swallow. She closed her eyes while she waited for the first signs of numbness. Walking to the door she stopped and took one last look around. Bittersweet tears left cool, wet streaks down her cheeks as the wonderful memories of the past years were forced out by the realization of the harsh future that lay ahead.

Back in her room Kitty sat in front of her vanity, mind and body numb. Her movements were mechanical, well-rehearsed as the feeling of Deja' vu guided every stroke of the hairbrush through her long auburn hair, every touch of the powder puff as she pressed it to her face, every stroke of the coal pencil as she lined her eyes.

'Oh god!' she gasped looking at the finished creation in the mirror. It was as if time had stood still the past twelve years. It was as if she were looking at a ghost, a woman long gone, dead and buried. A young girl trapped with no chance for escape. He would not be disappointed she sadly thought as she lightly touched her face. Even his hand prints on her cheeks were hidden.

So disturbed by her own image Kitty whirled around and hid her face in her hands. She felt the blood rush to her feet as if for the first time during this whole ordeal it seemed to be actually happening. Had she just fooled herself over the past weeks into believing that everything would actually work out? That Jack Bennett could or would protect her from the madman that had once owned and possessed her? And how could she have let herself get so relaxed, so comfortable here in Dodge? To let herself get involved with another man. To let herself love and be loved. To fall so deeply. To make friends, only to one day have their lives jeopardized because of her past. She had been living on borrowed time. She knew he would come back. He promised. That day at the trial he promised. And she, like all the others, knew too well that Victor Lawrence never broke a promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Victor Lawrence stood in front of the small mirror in his hotel room checking his reflection. A small grimace pursed his lips as he gingerly stroked the deep claw marks on his cheek. 'You live up to your name don't you Tiger.'

Straightening his tie he asked. "So you found the house?"

"Yeah. I followed Jack out there when he went to get Kitty. I didn't go all the way in he has guards staked out around the place. I didn't want to take the chance."

"Good. Where is Jack now?" Victor asked slipping into his jacket.

"Last time I saw him he was with that deputy, that Chester character. He took his partner's body over to the undertakers, then walked over to the marshal's office."

"That's fine, just fine. Now I want you to get back out to that house and take care of business."

"All of them Vic?"

Taking one last look in the mirror at his handsome face, and running his massive hand though his dark brown locks he confirmed. "All of them."

"What about Jack and that marshal?" Tom asked.

"You just leave them to me." An evil grin spread across the madman's face as he considered the possibilities. Then shaking his head as if to clear his mind he said. "But for now I have more important business to attend to." Placing the black hat on his head and settling it low on his brow he explained. "I have a Tiger to tame."

"Do you have a better idea?" Mae snapped in Annie's direction when the brunette questioned the logic of her plan.

"Mae, please just listen. I know you want to help Kitty. We all do. But Mae, there is nothing we can do." Sallie tried to reason.

"Let me ask you two something. If it were you that Victor had with him, wouldn't you want help? Look Victor knows Jack or the marshal are going to try and get her out. He's even expecting it. But not us. We can take him by surprise. There's three of us and just one of him …"

Mae's desperate explanation was cut short by Sallie's observation. "Yeah, but look who that one is." Pleading Sallie tried once again to reason with the determined redhead. "Mae, we are no match for Victor and I'm afraid we will only make it worse for Kitty if we try and go in after her. I mean, what if we fail. And what about Tom? There is no way we could take them both. And Kitty would be caught in the middle. Please Mae."

Mae listened to her friend's reasoning, and she had to admit it did make sense. The last thing she would ever want to do would be put Kitty's life in jeopardy. But still she just couldn't sit and do nothing.

Kitty stood in front of the full length mirror. The green dress and necklace completed the transformation. The dress had been a special order from a seamstress in St. Louis. Never once had Kitty noticed that it was almost an exact replica of the dress that Victor had bought her all those years ago.

Images of that night, that first time he came to her room, came back vividly as she ran her hands across the smooth satin. Absently she reached up and touched to cool stones of her necklace. Closing her eyes she could almost feel his hot breath and his deft fingers as they fastened a similar ornament around her neck.

That night he had taken her, forced himself on her. That night his will had become hers. With his hands, his mouth, his body he had driven her past the point of no return. She had become his slave, putty in his hands. She was young and alone. He had offered her love and a home. Victor lavished her with gifts, her every hearts desire. She had been grateful, indebted. But not now, now she was twelve years older, twelve years wiser. She supplied her own hearts desires. She wasn't the grateful young girl she used to be. She didn't owe him a damn thing. The bastard had been paid in full.

She didn't move as she listened to the footsteps on the landing outside her door come closer. Her heart began to pound as she heard him insert the key into the lock on the other side of the door. She felt the rush of blood as the door slowly opened and he stepped inside. Lifting her eyes slightly, she looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. Her eyes followed his movements as he closed the door behind him and re-locked the door, leaving the key in the lock.

A smile of satisfaction spread across his handsome face as he openly admired her. The look in his brown eyes declared yet another victory as they locked with hers through the reflection of the mirror.

Kitty studied her adversary as he entered the room. He hadn't changed much in the past twelve years. Prison life wasn't as harsh on him as she might have expected. His fine, classic good looks seemed to have been enhanced over the years rather than deteriorated. Deep lines around his full mouth and dark, bedroom eyes added a new sensuousness to him. Strands of grey sprinkled throughout his dark brown hair gave the illusion of wisdom and experience. His massive body still strong and lean, was well kept even after all these years. With his broad shoulders, muscular arms, narrow hips and long legs he appeared more like a Greek god rather than a mortal man. His hands, though large, were not the hands of a working man. His hands were smooth, nails short, clean, well-manicured. The hands that were designed to pleasure a woman, taking her to the brink of ecstasy were the same hands that could punish that same woman, inflicting brutal, sadistic pain.

Victor's eyes never left Kitty's image in the mirror as he took of his hat, tossing it in a nearby chair. His black suit jacket was the next to come off as he moved further into the dimly lit bedroom. He loosened his black tie as his dark eyes traveled possessively up and down her body stopping to admire the full swell of her breasts and the shapely curve of her hips. He couldn't help but admire how well she had aged. This beautiful redhead before him now was no longer a young girl to be easily manipulated, eager to please her master, her creator. The tiny lines around her sapphire blue eyes and ruby red lips were signs that she had matured, grown, experienced life to its fullest, and passionately embraced it. Most men would see the strands of grey in her hair as age, an older woman, Victor Lawrence, however, saw them as strands of knowledge, experience.

Twelve years ago he had been her teacher. He had taught her the intricacies of making love to a man. How to please a man in the most erotic, sensuous of ways. But now, tonight, there would be no teaching, no learning, no teacher, no student. Tonight he would reap the rewards of his many visits to her bed, and the past twelve years of experience she had gained.

"You look beautiful Tiger." Victor whispered as he stepped up behind her and lightly tugged the tendrils of auburn hair hanging loosely down her back. "I see you remembered." He smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes Victor I remembered. How could I forget?" She answered through clenched teeth and pulled away. She knew her defiance would cost her, but she was determined to make him fight for what he got.

Victor stayed put as she moved away from him. Instead of being angry, he found her boldness exciting, arousing. Resistance would make the game more challenging, thus making the victory that much sweeter.

Out of arms reach Kitty turned to face him, waiting for the inevitable punishment that always followed acts of defiance. Seeing he had seemingly overlooked her defiant act, she pushed her luck a little further. "What did you offer Jack to sell me out?" Kitty didn't try to hide her anger at the federal agent who was supposed to protect her.

His answer was short and to the point. "His life."

"His life!?"

"His life along with the other four girls." Victor explained. "You see I made Jack an offer he couldn't refuse. I told him all he had to do was deliver you to me and he and the others could walk away. Free and clear."

"And if he didn't …?"

"He'd die." Again Victor's tone was cold leaving no doubt that he would follow through with any threat he made. "But let's not talk about Jack right now. Let's talk about you and me." Victor said moving closer.

Kitty stepped back as he reached out to touch her. When she turned away he moved to stand behind her. His large hands resting on her slender shoulders, holding her in place, gently kneaded the soft flesh beneath the satin fabric. His breath hot and moist as he whispered seductively into her hair. "I have dreamed about you every night for the past twelve years. Dreamed of this night."

Full, sensuous lips trailed over the milky white flesh of her neck and shoulders, while large, searching hands explored the once familiar territory of her body. She struggled against him as his hands sought out and found her full breasts. She grabbed his fondling hands, pulling them away and slipped through his arms and ran for the door. Her adversary was quicker than she however, and with long arms and legs easily overtook her and jerked her back to him.

Enjoying her vain attempts at escape he smiled condescendingly down at her while pressing his tense body tightly to hers, making sure she felt his intense desire. The harder she fought for freedom, the tighter his grip held her. "Easy now Tiger." He cautioned while trying to control his fighting feline.

Finally securing her arms and pinning them behind her, he looked victoriously into the depths of her beautiful sapphire eyes and whispered. "You can fight all you like my little Tiger. But I promise you will be mine before this night is over." Tears glistened in her blue eyes as Victor sealed her fate with his promise.

His neck snapped like a twig when Tom Stone stealthily crept up on the young guard and coiled his arm around the young man's neck. Leaving the lifeless body propped against a tree, Tom moved carefully and quietly, keeping himself hidden in the shadows, towards the house. He leaned his ear against the door of the bunkhouse. All quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the gentle snoring of one of the men. As a lion stalking it's prey Tom quietly and cautiously made his way to the darkened house.

They had all decided to try and sleep even though they knew it would be useless. The three women couldn't help but think about Kitty and what she was going through right now. Annie and Sallie were in their room and Mae had retired to her room, which was extremely lonely without her roommate. After changing into a nightgown Mae had finally lay down and closed her eyes. Sleep didn't come but she did relax a bit. Instead of dwelling on Kitty's situation she tried thinking of Charles and her upcoming wedding plans.

Mae sat upright in the bed when she heard the soft squeak of the third step from the bottom. Quietly getting out of bed Mae crept to the bedroom door. She pressed her ear to the door and wrapped her long fingers around the knob. Slowly she turned the knob and pulled the door slightly open. The landing was pitch black. She opened the door a little wider to allow the dim light from the bedroom to shine into the darkness.

The hand came from nowhere and cupped over her mouth. The intruder's body pressed against hers, pushing her back into the bedroom. Her green eyes grew wide with fear as she recognized her assailant.

"Scream and I'll break your neck." Tom Stone promised in a whispered voice as he removed his hand from her mouth and closed the door behind them. Keeping one hand pressed in her back he guided her backward to the bed where he laid her down. Placing his body on top of hers and pinning her hands beneath her he whispered. "You and me are gonna' have a little party Rose. You do still like to party now don't you?"

Savagely Tom captured her mouth in a hard kiss. She struggled helplessly beneath him trying to free herself from his brutal mouth. "I see you've missed me." He jeered as his victim bucked wildly under him. "Well then my pretty Rose I won't make you wait any longer." Tom rolled slightly to the side and grabbed her knee bringing it up. He pushed her gown high above her waist, unfastened his own pants then repositioned himself back down between her legs.

As he thrust himself inside her she fought frantically to free herself from his grasp. "That's a girl. That's just the way ole' Tom likes it now." Tom was careful to keep his voice low as he taunted her. With his free hand he roughly grabbed her mane of red hair and jerked her head still. He pulled back exposing the bare milky white skin of her throat. Mae bit down hard on her lower lip to stifle the scream begging to get out as the madman bit her neck like a hungry lion.

"Oh god." She whimpered as his mouth traveled down her bared chest and found her breast. She held her breath and arched her body high as he once again savagely bit down on the tender flesh. He was relentless as he bit and sucked on her nipple. "You're hurting me." She cried as the pain grew unbearable.

"I'll hurt you a lot worse than this whore if you don't shut up." He spat out then slapped her hard across the face.

With her hands pinned beneath her she was helpless to get loose. Her mind spun frantically trying to figure out a way of escape. Remembering her old trade she decided on another tactic. "Tom," She whispered breathlessly in his ear. "Ummmm Tom." She moaned a little louder. "It's been along time since a man has treated me like this. You're so good." It was all she could not to throw up as her words spurred him on.

"Like it don't ya'? All you whores are just a like. You only know one way, rough."

Mae tried to ignore the pain and focus on getting free. Tom was so aroused by her compliments that his grip on her hands was loosening a bit. "Why don't you let me take care of you now big boy?" She cooed cautiously not wanting to seem too eager and thus blow her ruse. Tom looked suspiciously into her emerald eyes. "Maybe one of my specials?" She offered. Drool formed as he considered her proposal. "For old time sake." She used her most alluring smile and subtly ground her hips up and down rubbing herself against his throbbing desire.

The temptation was just too much for a mere mortal man. Tom Stone lifted himself off of her and rolled over on the bed. Slowly and seductively Mae rolled up and leaned over him letting her bare breast lay against his shirt. He lay still, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth, waiting for her special. "Just close your eyes and relax now big boy and Rose is gonna' take good care of you." His body seemed to relax some, with the exception of the large protrusion at this midsection. Tenderly she took him in her hand and gently began to pump up and down. "Do you like that Tom?" She questioned. His growing smile was his only response. "How about this?" She asked lowering her head. This time he answered her with a guttural moan.

An evil grin spread across her pretty face. "See how you like this big boy." Placing him back in her mouth she bit down as hard as she could. He bolted upright sending her crashing to the floor.

"You bitch!" He shouted as he grabbed himself and doubled over in pain.

Mae didn't hesitate as she got herself to her feet and got to the door. She was almost home free when his long arm reached out and yanked her back inside the room.

"Damn you!" He cursed and threw her against the opposite wall. "You damn whore." Tom stormed at her. One hand still cupped his wounded groin while the other swung around and struck her hard across the face splitting her lower lip.

"Mae?! Mae what's going on in there?" Sallie yelled as she and Annie raced down the hall. Both women stopped short as they got to the open door. The gasps were muffled as their hands flew almost simultaneously to their mouths.

"NO!" Annie screamed seeing Tom Stone standing above a fallen Mae.

"Welcome to the party ladies. Glad you could join us." Stone grabbed Mae by the hair and yanked her up to her feet. He pulled his knife and laid it at the base of her throat. "Scream and she dies." Annie and Sallie stood in the doorway frozen in fear.

"Get in here." Tom ordered.

"Don't do it run. Get help!" Mae shouted at the two women. A hard yank of her hair and a swift jerk of her head were her reward for her valiant effort. "You bastard!" She screamed.

Tom ignored her name calling for the moment. "I said get in here now." He warned the women while he pressed the knife into Mae's flesh. "Now or she dies." He once again ordered. He dug the tip of the blade into her throat piercing the skin, creating a small trickle of blood. Seeing the blood was all it took. Annie and Sallie both stepped into the room without another moment's hesitation.

Annie and Sallie sat down on the edge of the empty bed, both women trembling in fear.

"What do you want Tom?" Annie asked trying to control the trembling in her voice.

"I just want to get reacquainted with you girls is all. Rose and I have already started, haven't we?" Tom jerked her head and bit her neck.

"Victor promised he'd leave us alone if he got Kitty." Sallie reminded him feeling more than a little guilty.

"He lied." Tom stated flatly. "And besides Victor's not the only one who spent time in jail because of you girls. I figure I got something coming to me too."

Tom, still holding on to Mae, walked over to Sallie and stroked her face with the blade of his knife. "And besides you girls don't want Tiger to have all the fun now do you?" His evil laugh filled the dimly lit room.

Roughly Tom pushed Mae down on the bed beside the other two. The three women stared at their captor wondering what he would do next. They didn't have to wonder long however. Tom reached out and grabbed Sallie by the arm, jerking her up and pulling her to him. "Well now my pretty little magnolia blossom how about you and me get reacquainted, uh?"

Fear seized Sallie as the madman turned his attentions to her. Her body trembled against his. Tears slid down her face remembering what he was like. In some ways Tom was worse than Victor. Tom Stone seemed to take an even greater pleasure in torturing the girls than Victor did. He used his position as Victor's right hand man to his fullest advantage. When Tom was ordered to issue punishment he seemed to get a gleam in his eye. He thoroughly enjoyed doling out beatings, watching them suffer under his hand.

Tom's blue eyes turned icy as he started unbuttoning Sallie's gown. His breath quickened as his hand came in contact with her bare flesh. An evil grin spread across his face as he massaged her breast, rubbing his thumb over her hardening nipple. "I see you've missed me." He whispered breathlessly in her ear.

Embarrassed and confused by her body's involuntary reaction to his touch she tried to pull away. Vivid pictures of the past came rushing at her making her head spin in confusion. His hand on her breast and his mouth on her neck seemed to bewilder her even more. Sallie seemed to be drifting as if an unseen force was guiding her as she stepped closer to him and laid her head back allowing him free range. One hand slipped down and stroked his growing bulge while the other slid upward and caressed his chest. A low moan escaped her lips as she went deeper and deeper into her trance.

Annie and Mae exchanged worried glances as they watched the seduction taking place before them. They were helpless to stop Tom as he molested Sallie. He held his bowie knife pressed to her throat. Sallie was weak. She had never fully recovered from her ordeal in New Orleans. They both recalled her odd behavior towards Doctor Adams at the dinner table a couple of nights ago. Each one knew that if they didn't stop her immediately it would be too late.

"Tom stop it! Leave her alone!" Mae shouted from across the room.

Mae's words seemed to jerk Sallie from her daze, and she quickly tried to pull away. Tom held tight to his captive and warned the other two. "You'd better sit down and shut up or Sallie here will pay." Tom looked back to Sallie. "Now where were we?" He asked and placed her hand back on his groin, and roughly captured her mouth in a hard kiss.

Instantly Sallie jerked her hand away and attempted once again to escape her tormentor's grasp.

Her struggles both amused and angered Tom. Brutally he struck her across the face and laughed. "Go ahead try again. Try and get away."

Tears stung the blonde's eyes as she cradled her face with her hand.

Once again he placed her hand at his groin forcing her hand to move up and down. "That's a girl." He moaned enjoying the sensations her touch was bringing. Suddenly the erotic pleasure was replaced by a sharp pain. "Damn you!" He yelled as he pried her tight fingers from his full sac. Savagely the madman knocked Sallie to the floor with a hard blow to her head. Still reacting to the pain she had inflicted he kicked her hard in the stomach taking her breath away.

Annie and Mae jumped at the maniac, one attacking from the front and the other from the back. Even together they were no match for the big man. Almost effortlessly he slung Annie from his back sending her reeling into the wall and pushed a clinging Mae hard enough to send her landing against the vanity table across the room. Caught off guard by the sudden turn of events and the temporary loss of control big Tom rushed to the other side of the room, pulled his derringer and aimed it at the three women. He was poised and ready. They wouldn't take him by surprise again. The party was over, it was time to take care of

business.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack Bennett had a real uneasy feeling as he rode back out to the old Johnson farm. Silently he prayed for Kitty's safety as he rode along the dark rode. Secluded in the darkness guilt once again weighed heavily on his mind as he couldn't help but contemplate his decision. Not for the first time he wondered what was happening to her. But another thought plagued him also, something he had only given a passing notion too. What was he going to tell Matt Dillon? Would there be any reason good enough to excuse his actions in the lawman's eyes?

The closer he got to the house the stronger his feeling that something was amiss got. Momentarily he put his unavoidable confrontation with the big U.S. Marshal out of his mind. Something was definitely wrong he concluded as he neared the house and no guard stepped from the shadows to acknowledge him. Quickly glancing around the wary agent dismounted and slowly walked toward the clump of trees where the guard should be stationed.

"Sam?" Jack called softly, then a little louder. "Sam!?" Pausing to look around he noticed a dark figure propped against a tree. At first Jack thought the agent might be sleeping, after all it was the middle of the night and Jack knew that the men had not been sleeping to well. He wouldn't be too awfully hard on him he decided as he got closer. "Sam, wake up. It's me Jack." He didn't move. Dread filled the federal agent's gut as he continued to move closer to the young man. Jack knelt down beside Sam. He gently touched his arm so as not to startle him if he was indeed just asleep.

"Oh lord." Jack called as he gently rocked the young agent and his head fell forward. Carefully Jack inspected the young man's body the best he could in the dark. There were no obvious signs of a struggle. Running his hand along the boy's neck he determined that his neck had been snapped. Reverently Jack removed his jacket and laid it over the younger agent's body. Looking down at the lifeless form of the young man a surge of anger raged through Jack's body. Sam Taylor had so much of life left. He had so much to live for. A young, pretty wife back in Washington. A new baby daughter. "Damn!" He cursed under his breath. "What a damn waste." With a renewed vigor Jack headed back to the road and his horse. These two, Victor Lawrence and Tom Stone had cost him four damn fine people and maybe more if his gut instinct was right and Tom was in the house. Jack Bennett was now more determined than ever to make sure they paid.

Jack led his horse quietly to the barn. He left the beast saddled because he wasn't sure just how soon he'd need to be using him again. Exiting the barn he stared intently at the darken house. A faint light shone from the kitchen window and another from one of the upstairs rooms. On the outside everything seemed to be just as it should. On the inside, however, Jack feared that nothing was as it should be.

Cautiously Jack opened the door to the bunkhouse where the guards slept. He was careful not to startle the sleeping men. Once inside he crept over to Kane, the head guard. "Kane." He whispered, again careful not to startle the agent. "Kane wake up we've got trouble." As careful as he was Kane woke with a start at hearing the intruder's voice.

"Wha …What is it?" He sputtered. Jack laid a calming hand on the man's shoulder as he began to awaken fully. Once fully awake Kane questioned his boss. "What's wrong Jack?"

"Tom Stone. He's in the house." Jack answered in a hushed voice.

"Stone! In the house!" Kane's voice was not as quiet. "But how?" Then suddenly he remembered the man on guard this night. "Sam!"

Kane's loud voice woke the other slumbering men. Gradually sitting up and rubbing the sleep from their eyes they too began to question.

"Sam's dead. His neck was broken. He probably never even saw it coming." The room fell momentarily silent in tribute to their fallen comrade. Breaking the honoring silence Jack spoke. "Tom's in that house, I know he is."

"But why. Lawrence promised …" Kane's words dropped heavily as he realized whom he was talking about. "He sent Stone out to take care of the others?"

"That's the way I've got it figured." Jack confirmed. "We've got to get in that house. No telling how long he's been in there." He thought out loud. Jack didn't voice his other concern.

Jack looked around the room. In the beginning there had been six guards assigned to protect the house. But one of the men had gotten very sick and requested to leave so now they were down to five. And since Sam had been killed there were only four. "Abe go and get Ben and bring him down here. We're going to need all the help we can get." Abe headed out the door to retrieve the other agent who was on guard at the other end of the road.

Abe and Ben walked back into the bunkhouse as Jack was passing out assignments. He gave the two men theirs then spoke to the whole group. "We have to be extremely careful men. Tom Stone is a madman. A lunatic. It is our job to see to it that those women are gotten out of his reach as quickly and safely as possible. Let's not take any unnecessary chances in there, but let's get the job done as fast as we can. Understand?" The five men nodded their headed in unison.

As the men started to leave the room Jack once again spoke. "Be careful. I don't want to have to send anymore bodies back home in coffins."

The three women huddled together as Tom held them at gun point. He was being very cautious this time. They wouldn't get the jump on him again. Using strips of sheets he had torn up, Tom had the women tied together. Both their feet and hands were bound. He had even made gags so they couldn't scream out.

He knew the task he was sent out to complete, but just how he would carry it out, that was still left to be decided. He knew he had to do it quickly and quietly before the guards found out he was in the house. The gun was out of the question, too loud. The knife was a possibility, but then again that would be a little too quick. He wanted them to suffer. After all they had cost him ten years of his life. After a few more minutes of contemplation a broad smile spread across his face.

"Annie. Or should I say little Miss Azalea." He called as he went over to his first victim and untied her.

Panic seized the mother of two as he loosened her ties. The sheer terror of what lay ahead froze her in her place even after she was free from her restraints.

"Come here." He called walking back across the room tucking the small gun in his pants.

Hesitantly Annie got up and walked over to where he stood. Trembling she stood before him and waited. Horrid memories of Tom Stone washed over her as he reached out and stroked her face and removed the gag from her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as her eyes pleaded for mercy for whatever lay ahead.

"On your knees." The madman commanded. Her hesitation was all the reason he needed. Viciously he slapped her face. Then slapped the other side. Her head snapped from side to side with each hit. Her mousy brown hair flew across her face clinging to her wet tear stained cheeks.

Dazed by the brutal attack Annie obeyed his order. "Take off the gown." He ordered as he unbuckled his belt and slid the leather strap from around his waist.

Annie looked up her eyes wide with fear. "Oh Tom please no." She pleaded grabbing his legs and holding on.

"Take it off." He demanded through clenched teeth.

"No." She cried.

'Then I'll take it off for you." Without hesitation he reached down and grabbed the front of her down at the buttons and ripped the garment leaving her entire front exposed. She bent down and folded her arms across her bare chest.

"What a waste." Tom lewdly observed as he yanked her up by the hair causing her hands to automatically fly to her head leaving her breasts fully exposed. With one hand still holding her long hair he reached down and fondled her breast. He contemplated satisfying his strong carnal desire but reconsidered remembering what happened the last time he took his mind off the mission at hand. Allowing himself just a couple more strokes of her soft flesh he got started with his work.

Annie kept her screams inside as the leather belt laid time after time across her body. Sallie and Mae watched helplessly as their dear friend was brutally beaten. Both women wondered which one would be next.

The men spread out to their designated positions. Jack made his way to the back door. As quiet as a mouse he entered the dimly lit kitchen. There was no mistaking the sound he heard as he moved further into the house. As he moved through the kitchen and into the dining room he could hear a woman's gasps of pain. Quietly he moved up the long staircase following the cries for mercy as they grew nearer.

Pressing his ear against the bedroom door he heard the deep bass voice of Tom Stone terrorizing his prey, calling her names, whipping her mercilessly. He could also could barely make out the muffled screams of others in the room. Jack could only image the scene that must be taking place in the room.

His mind raced, trying to figure out the best way to handle such a delicate situation. If Tom had his back to the door Jack could take him by surprise and have the advantage. However, by the same token if Tom was facing the door, he'd have the advantage. The woman's cries were becoming almost unbearable for the federal agent as he considered what to do.

Suddenly the cries stopped. The whipping had ended. Still listening Jack heard his evil laugh and his footsteps as he walked across the room, probably to get his next victim. Hearing Tom's voice across the room Jack seized the opportunity.

"Hold it!" Jack yelled as he busted through the bedroom door. Startled Tom Stone whirled around and pulled his derringer. Before his gun had even cleared the top of his pants Jack fired. Hitting him once in the heart and again in the head.

The veteran agent wasted no time getting to the girls and untying them. Mae was first and as soon as she was free she rushed to Annie's side.

"Oh dear God!" She cried as she knelt beside her fallen friend and saw the numerous cuts and bruises the bastard had inflicted on her. Mae picked up Annie's limp wrist and checked for a pulse. She held her breath as she moved her fingers up and down looking for the right spot where a pulse should be. Finally, she found it. It was extremely weak but it was there.

In no time Sallie was at her side also checking the damage. The two women exchanged worried glances. "I'll go get some water on the stove and some clean towels." Sallie didn't wait for Mae's approval before she darted out the door. Once out in the hall she stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes. With tears still blurring her vision she almost ran into Kane who was running up the stairs following the gun shots.

"Sallie?" He called as she brushed past him.

The pretty blonde didn't stop as she called over her shoulder. "Tom's dead. Jack shot him." With those few words she disappeared into the darkness at the bottom of the stairs.

Kane got to the bedroom door in time to see Jack lifting Annie to the bed. Jack turned his head as Mae covered her nakedness with a sheet. Kane too turned away.

"Jack?" Kane questioned as he scanned the room and spotted Tom Stone's mutilated body on the floor.

"We need a doctor out here Kane now." Jack told his agent.

Kane's eyes drifted to the bed where Mae sat beside a beaten and bruised Annie. "What in god's name …"

Kane didn't have to finish the sentence. "Tom beat her. He whipped her like an animal." The sound of Annie's weak moans from the bed caused Jack's blood to boil as he thought about what just happened.

"She's coming to." Mae called as she continued to stroke Annie's forehead. "Tell Sallie to hurry with those towels." She instructed Kane who was still standing in the doorway.

Jack looked to his head agent and nodded for him to obey. "Tell Sallie then head into Dodge and get Doctor Adams. Take my horse it's already saddled." Without any hesitation Kane cast one last glance at Annie then turned and disappeared into the dark hallway.

Matt Dillon rode right past the turn off to Dodge City. His heart pounded wildly the closer he got to the old Johnson farm. His gut told him something was terribly wrong, but the lone rider racing past him headed toward Dodge confirmed it. Matt spurred Buck savagely making the animal run at an extremely dangerous speed.

The frantic lawman raced to the house. He almost tripped going up the steps to the porch. He opened the door just in time to see the three remaining agents carrying the lifeless body of Tom Stone down the stairs. Matt held the screen door open as the men made their way outside. A cold shiver when down Matt's spine as he saw the dead man's body. With blood still streaming down, covering his pale face and the missing part of his skull Tom Stone looked like something out of a nightmare than a mortal man. Another shiver shook the big lawman as he entered the house and the smell of fresh blood assaulted his nostrils.

Matt followed the blood trail up the stairs and into the bedroom. He stood, his massive body filling the entire door frame. His blue eyes scanned the room first of all for Kitty. But what he saw was Jack and Mae standing over bloody, bruised Annie. Of course the big lawman was concerned about Annie, but his first concern was for Kitty. Maybe, he tried to reason she was downstairs in the kitchen boiling water or getting fresh bandages. But something way down deep, something in his gut told him that wasn't where she was. She wasn't even here at the house his instinct told him.

Removing his hat respectfully he called out to Jack. "Jack what's happened here?"

Jack whirled around to face Dillon. "Stone got into the house. He beat Annie pretty badly." Jack motioned toward the bed. Jack's stomach turned into knots for he knew what the next question was going to be.

"Is she all right?" Matt asked genuinely concerned for the hurt woman.

"We're not sure yet. Kane went to get Doctor Adams."

"Yeah I met him on my way in." Without another moment's hesitation Matt Dillon asked the question he wasn't really sure if he wanted the answer to. "Where's Kitty? Is she downstairs in the kitchen?" Matt tried to sound hopeful. Praying that he was just over reacting.

Mae, hearing Matt's question, glanced at Jack who had suddenly turned a little pale.

"No Matt she's not in the kitchen." Jack replied ripping away that last shred of hope Matt held onto.

"Where is she?" He asked trying to remain controlled.

Jack and Mae exchanged knowing glances. They both knew that Matt Dillon was not going to take this news well at all. Jack took a deep breath and braced himself for the inevitable. Right at this moment he thought that he'd rather face a hangman's noose than face this man.

"Let's go downstairs Matt." Jack suggested as he moved toward the door where Matt stood.

Matt's gut tightened as he followed Jack down the dark staircase. Sallie brushed past the two men with a pan of hot water. She cast a quick, guilty glance at Matt as she passed.

In the parlor Matt didn't hesitate to ask. "Where is she Jack? Where's Kitty?"

Jack hadn't had time to prepare for this yet. He'd hoped he'd have more time to think of what he was going to say. "Matt Victor killed Joe yesterday."

Matt felt terrible about the agent's death, but that didn't answer his question. "Jack I'm sorry to hear that." Matt fumbled with his hat as he waited for Bennett to continue. 'How could Joe's death have anything to do with Kitty?' He wondered to himself.

Jack took a deep breath before continuing. "Victor wanted to make a deal. A trade sort of." Jack looked up at the big marshal, his eyes pleading for understanding. "I only did it to buy us some time …"

"Did what? Where is Kitty? Jack damn it where is she?" Matt grabbed the federal agent by the collar and shook him until his teeth rattled.

"Matt! Stop it! Let him go!" Mae walked into the parlor where the two men were talking. She may not have agreed with what Jack did but she felt that under the circumstances he did the only thing he could have.

Matt turned and glared at Mae. Still holding Jack by the collar he address his question to her. "Where is she Mae?"

"She's with Victor." Mae answered solemly.

"She's where?" Matt growled turning his attention back to Bennett.

"Listen let me explain …" Jack stuttered as Matt released his hold on the agent. Matt listened intently as Jack explained the circumstances of the trade. He could hardly believe his ears as Jack admitted to lying to Kitty and willingly handing her over to the devil himself. There was no excuse in Matt Dillon's book that was good enough to excuse what Bennett had done.

"I swear to you Bennett if anything happens to her. If he hurts her in anyway, I'll take you apart with my bare hands." Jack knew that Dillon meant every word he said.

Matt stormed out the door slamming it hard behind him. He had no idea where she was but was going to find her.

Buck had wandered to the end of the porch and was chewing on the shrubbery. Matt was just about to mount him when he heard Mae call out to him.

"Matt wait please." The statuesque redhead pleaded.

Matt hesitated before taking his foot from the stirrup and turning to face Mae. He was angry. They had all betrayed Kitty the way he saw it. She had been the sacrificial lamb as it were called. They all traded her life to save their own. As far as he was concerned there was nothing Mae or anyone could say to change what they had done to his Kitty.

"I know how it looks Matt, but please don't be angry with Jack." Mae dropped her head. "He only did what he thought was best."

"Trading Kitty's life to save his own. Mae how could you be a part of something like that?"

"Oh Matt we didn't know. We didn't know until Jack had already done it. Matt you have to believe me we, none of us, would have ever allowed that to happen." She tried to assure the lawman.

Matt studied Mae for a minute. Tears were streaming down her face. Assuming she was finished he turned to leave.

"She's like a sister to me." Matt stopped and turned back around. "She's the only family I've ever really had." Mae confessed softly. Emerald eyes pleaded. "You've got to find her Matt." Again Mae dropped her head.

The moon was bright and shone onto her face as Matt curled a post-like finger under her chin and lifted her face to where he could see it clearly. Again his anger flared seeing the hand prints and bruises on Mae's pretty face.

"Stone?" He asked quietly.

She nodded her answer. "It's nothing."

"Mae," he asked taking his finger from her chin. "Mae where would he have taken her?"

Mae thought for a moment before answering. "Somewhere quiet, where they wouldn't be disturbed. Where no one would know where they were."

Matt's mind raced from place to place in Dodge. The most obvious place, however, never came to mind.

"She had a dream the other night Matt. She dreamed Victor was at the Long Branch, in her room." Mae spared the upset marshal the details. "You might try there first."

Wordlessly Matt nodded his thanks. He turned and mounted Buck. He glanced back down at Mae standing on the porch step. The lovely redhead forced a weak smile. She knew the marshal was worried sick about Kitty. Frankly they all were. The thought crossed her mind that Kitty was one lucky woman to have a man so devoted. Before she realized it her thoughts became words.

"Kitty's a lucky woman to have a man like you Matt Dillon. I know you'll find her." Mae watched as Matt rode out of sight. She silently prayed for their safety. Mae stood a moment longer watching the dust settle then turned to go back inside and help tend to Annie.


	15. Chapter 15

Victor reached around and removed the pins from Kitty's hair, letting the long, auburn tresses fall freely down her back and over her shoulders. While his hands manipulated her hair, tangling his long fingers in the loose curls, his mouth covered hers in a deep, demanding kiss. His tongue forcefully parted her soft lips and eagerly explored the depths of her warm moist mouth.

Her body went rigid as his hands slid down and deft fingers found and opened the buttons of her dress. Rough hands pushed the dress from her slender shoulders exposing soft, creamy flesh. Her breath caught as once again roaming hands explored her body searching out familiar places. A flush washed over her as he moved away and his dark eyes seduced her.

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest when Victor turned around and walked over to the bed. The big man stood beside the bed and unbuttoned his shirt leaving it hanging open. He sat down and quickly removed his boots. Looking over at her direction he motioned with his hand. "Come here."

Victor watched as she slowly made her way over to the bed. As she neared he pointed to a spot directly in front of him. When she reached the spot Victor unfolded her arms and placed them at her sides. He watched her face, her expression, as he one by one popped the garters of her stockings. When the last one was unfastened she obeyed his wordless command and stepped out of her heels and removed the stockings, tossing them over to the side.

His dark eyes lit up and his full, sensuous mouth turned upward into a victorious smile. His pulse raced, his mouth watered at the sight of her. Finally, after twelve long years of dreaming and planning, the moment had arrived. Wrapping his long arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him. He buried his face in her stomach and inhaled the fresh clean scent of lavender. A moan of ecstasy fell from his lips as he lifted the thin fabric of the camisole and trailed warm wet kisses over her skin.

Tears formed in her eyes, panic filled her heart as his mouth became more intense and his kisses became more passionate. "Victor no please stop." She pleaded and started struggling to push him away. "Please! Oh god please stop! I can't do this. Victor please! Don't!" Her sobs made her words almost unintelligible. She pushed against his shoulders trying to pry him off. She pounded his shoulders relentlessly. She clawed until he bled. He was like a leach stuck to her, burrowing deeper and deeper into her flesh.

Without warning Victor whirled around lifted her off the floor and threw her down hard on the bed. He captured her arms and pinned them down. With his free hand he slapped her hard across the face. She retaliated by kicking him in the knee. She cursed him as he hit her again and again. Tears welled up in her eyes blurring her vision. She fought with all her might to free herself from his grasp. Victor allowed her to continue her fighting. Eventually she would wear down he reasoned. He watched and waited patiently as she fought in vain for freedom.

Gradually she began to tire. Her attempts at escape weakened. Tears slid down her cheeks as the realization that she wouldn't get free became clear.

Victor waited until all the tension had left her body. She lay on the bed like a ragdoll. Her body limp and lifeless. Red hair fanned over the covers and her face. She had put up a good fight. She had pleaded, begged, fought with everything she had but she just couldn't stop the inevitable. She turned her head and focused on the far wall as Victor Lawrence claimed his spoils.

Under the cover of darkness Matt cautiously unlocked the back door of the saloon. Gun drawn and ready he stealthily moved through the dark storeroom. Using his memory he quietly made his way past the darkened office and slowly opened the door marked 'private' leading out to the open barroom.

The barroom was dark except for the dim streetlight shining in through the front window. Again his keen memory kicked in as he started moving farther into the saloon.

"I've been expecting you Marshal." Came a deep voice from the darkness.

Matt quickly turned toward the direction of the voice and aimed his gun at the dark figure standing behind the bar. Instantly the man raised his arms in surrender. "Whoa there now Marshal."

The wary lawman kept his gun trained on the shadowy form. "Where is she?" Matt demanded.

"Who Marshal?" Victor asked feigning innocence.

"Don't play games with me Lawrence. Where's Kitty?"

"I see you know who I am. I'm impressed." Lawrence complimented the astute officer of the law as he started moving towards the end of the bar. "Kitty is no longer your concern Marshal." Lawrence informed him casually as he stepped to the end of the bar and lit the oil lamp. "But I would like to thank you for taking such good care of her for me. You've done a fine job."

"I said where is she?" Dillon spat out through clenched teeth. Matt never took his eyes off the bastard as he cleared the bar and moved to a nearby table, pulled out a chair and sat down. It was then that Matt noticed at bottle and glasses already placed at the table.

"Drink Marshal?" Lawrence offered calmly as he uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses and extended one toward the giant U.S. Marshal.

"Where is she?" Matt demanded again ignoring the raised glass. His tone deadly and menacing. "Tell me or I'll blow your head off." He threatened as he leveled the gun at the madman's head and cocked the hammer.

Victor remained undisturbed by the threat. He made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Now, now Matthew. May I call you Matthew? Don't make threats you don't intend to follow through with. You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man, now would you?" A victorious smile spread slowly across the madman's face as he locked eyes with the lawman.

Temporarily set back Matt released the hammer and lowered it slightly but not returning it to the holster.

"A toast Marshal." Victor urged as he continued to hold the glass toward the lawman. Matt remained motionless. He maintained his hard stare into the madman's dark eyes. Lawrence shrugged his shoulders as if the marshal's rebuff didn't matter. "To the most beautiful flower in all of Kansas, our Tigerlily." Victor drank down his glass and slammed it down on the table. "What's the matter Marshal is Tiger not worth toasting?" Matt tried to control the rage that was slowly building inside him and not get caught up in the lunatic's sick game.

For a slit second Victor's eyes turned cold and deadly. Then as quickly they changed to surrender. "OK Marshal you win."

"Where?"

"You're a hard man." Lawrence confessed once again allowing the lawman to think he had worn him down. "Tiger is upstairs resting." Proud of his earlier conquest and wanting to taunt Kitty's lover he boastfully added. "She had a very exhausting evening." The satisfied smile and lewd gesture he made with his hand let Matt know explicitly what he meant.

Like lightening Matt holstered his gun and lunged at the pervert sending him to the floor with a powerful right to the jaw. The enraged lawman stood towering over his fallen foe waiting for his retaliation.

Victor lay on the floor rubbing his wounded jaw. He made no effort to get up or to fight back.

Matt stepped back a step or two to give the big man room and ordered. "Get up!" When Lawrence didn't move Matt lunged at him again this time grabbing him by the shirt and jerking him to his feet. "I said get up!"

Victor shook himself free from the lawman's grasp and as though dusting dirt from himself he threatened. "That's a little rough isn't it Marshal? I don't think Washington would look too highly on you treating visitors to your town this way. And especially over a whore."

An uncontrollable rage soared through Matt Dillon's body. "You son-of-a-…" The last words were lost as he sent Lawrence back to the floor with a hard punch to the stomach and an upper cut to the chin.

"She must treat you real good lawman." He taunted even through the excruciating pain. "But don't worry you won't have to go without. She'll still be available. For a price."

Matt Dillon stood with fists clenched, his jaw set in determination. His blue eyes were filled with utter hate. Never had Matt Dillon wanted to kill a man more than he did this one. Eagerly he waited while Lawrence staggered to his feet so he could hit him again.

"I'll have your badge for this Dillon." Lawrence promised as he wiped the blood from his bleeding chin.

Matt glared at him with hard cold eyes. Tired of dealing with Lawrence for now he brushed past him and headed for the stairs.

"Not so fast Marshal …" Was the last words Matt heard before he felt the butt of the pistol against his head and darkness engulf him.

The taste of her own blood permeated her mouth as she began to stir in the big brass bed. Twelve years of pent up desire had been inflicted on her in one long night. It had been years since anyone had treated her body so brutally. Gingerly she reached up and felt the cut at her mouth. Just the slightest touch brought immense pain. Tears filled her blue eyes and soft moans of pain involuntarily escaped her lips as she slowly got out of bed.

Just standing to her feet was a major accomplishment. There wasn't a part of her body that didn't hurt. Her throbbing head kept time with her pounding pulse. Her breasts were sore and tender from his brutal mouth. Between her legs burned and felt raw where he had forced himself inside her savagely without any lubrication. Even her skin hurt from his rough, demanding hands.

Numbly she moved to her wardrobe where she retrieved a blue dressing gown. As she slipped it around her it occurred to her she was alone in the room. Walking over to the door she tried the knob and not to her surprise it was locked. He was still there. She didn't know where but he was still there.

Kitty didn't even look up as the door to her bedroom opened. There was no need, she knew who it was already.

"Well my little Tiger it's good to see you up. I trust you had a good rest." Victor walked over to the vanity where she sat brushing her hair and placed a gentle sweet kiss on her cheek. She glared angrily at him for a second through the reflection in the mirror as she took long slow strokes through her tangled hair.

Victor seemed right at home as he lit up a cigar and sat down on the tapestry love seat in front of the fireplace. He lounged comfortably with his back positioned in the corner, his long legs stretched out lazily in front of him and his arm draped casually over the back. He watched contentedly as Kitty stroked her long auburn hair with her silver hairbrush.

Kitty didn't have to look to know he was watching her. She could feel his dark eyes all over her, undressing her, taking her once again in his mind. His intense, possessive stare sent icy chills over her body.

Victor took a long drag from his stogie and blew a perfect smoke ring into the air. As he watched it dissipate he asked. "Tell me about your marshal friend."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Don't you?" He questioned. He got up and walked over to her and took the brush from her hand. Running it slowly through her long, silky tresses he asked again. "Tell me about the marshal."

Kitty didn't miss his deadly tone. She knew she had to say something. Her hesitation cost her a firm pull of her hair intended to prod her on. Nervously she licked her lips. "He's a customer that's all." She lied. It broke her heart to having to talk about Matt like that At the same instant she remembered the picture sitting there Victor's hand reached down and picked it up.

"Must be a damn good customer." He observed holding the silver frame.

Kitty took the photograph from his hand and returned it to its spot. She had to look away as she spoke again. "I have to make it look good don't I. You taught me that." She reminded him. "A woman in business, especially this business needs all the help she can get. And who better to get it from than the law."

Victor chuckled despite the fact that he didn't believe a word she'd said, but admiring her creative lie. His laughter however, quickly died as he took the brush to her hair again and felt the softness as it slipped through his fingers.

His eyes turned black as he caressed her cheek with his hand. Laying the brush down he slowly slid his hand down the front of her open gown.

"Just a customer, uh?" He confirmed as his hand slipped further and further down seeking the soft mound of her breast.

"That's what I said Victor, just a customer." Kitty answered growing very nervous with this line of questioning. She couldn't help but remember Eddy and what Victor had done to him. And Eddy was really just a friend. She could only imagine the hell Matt would have to endure for his relationship with her. As much as it pained her to have to lie about the man she loved, she knew it was for the best.

Slowly Victor bent down and pressed his cheek to hers. He wrapped her long hair around his fingers and squeezed the already sore and tender flesh of her breast. "You're lying to me." Little by little he increased the pressure of both hands causing sharp spasms of pain to shoot through her body. In a cold, deadly tone he demanded. "Tell me the truth about the marshal. Do you love him?"

Kitty met his stare in the mirror. In her most convincing voice she answered his direct question. "No." She dared not say more for fear she'd show her hand. She released her breath that she didn't realize she had been holding as Victor released his hold on her.

A broad smile played across his handsome face. "Good. Then that will make what I have to do a lot easier on you."

"What are you talking about? Make what a lot easier?" She questioned, panic suddenly gripping her like a vise.

"Why my staying in Dodge, of course." Lawrence was enjoying her extreme discomfort. He knew she was lying about their relationship. Matt Dillon was much, much more than just a mere customer.

Kitty's eyes grew wide with fear. "Stay in Dodge?" Victor smiled. "But why? Why don't you go back to New Orleans?"

"Do you want to go back to New Orleans?" He answered her question with a question as if she any say in the matter.

Just the idea of going back to New Orleans with him scared her to death. "No." She answered without hesitation.

"Then it's settled we'll stay right here in Dodge, and with you as my wife …"

"Your wife!?" Kitty jumped to her feet. The horror of his words evident on her face. "No." She adamantly declared. Gradually she moved backwards toward the door. "Never."

"We'll see." Victor replied patiently as he closed in on her. "But for now I have a little surprise for you." Firmly he took her by the arm and led her out of the bedroom and down the long staircase.


	16. Chapter 16

Mae paced the floor as Doc examined Annie. Her mind was whirling with worry both about Annie and Matt and Kitty. She was a little more than annoyed that Jack had let Matt ride back into town alone. She could hear the faint murmur of male voices from downstairs as they put together a plan to capture Lawrence and get Kitty. She couldn't help but think to herself that Matt Dillon alone would stand a better chance of getting Kitty out than the five of them put together.

A soft moan from the bed caught Mae's attention. Is she alright Doc?" She asked the aging physician as he tended one of her many cuts.

"She's fine. She's still unconscious." One of the first things the astute doctor had noticed upon entering the house was that a certain redhead was missing. Casually he inquired. "By the way where's Kitty, I haven't seen her?"

Mae moved over near the bed. Absently she fumbled with the black medical bag sitting on the small table. "Victor has her."

Trying not to show alarm Doc cast a quick glance at the bearer of the news. "How did that happen?"

Mae relayed the events leading up to the tradeoff. Seeing that Doctor Adams was highly agitated by Jack Bennett's actions, once again Mae jumped to his defense.

"Does Matt know about this?"

"He rode into town after her." She answered still fumbling with the handles of the bag. Mae glanced down and looked inside the dark bag. Mindlessly she took inventory. Scissors, gauze, Bible, gun, sharp thing …" Her green eyes darted instantly back to the gun lying at the bottom underneath the Bible.

An idea sprung into her pretty head. Matt was capable enough but what if something happened? What if something went terribly wrong? Watching the physician work Mae cautiously slipped her hand inside the bag and discretely removed the gun and hid it in the folds of her skirt.

"You sure did get out here fast." She commented acting as though she were just trying to make conversation. "Dodge must not be too far from here?"

"No, it's only about 2 miles or so." Doc responded not giving her comments a second thought.

"Straight shot is it?" She probed further.

"Yep straight shot. Just follow the road right into town."

After a few minutes Mae turned to Doc and said. "I'm gonna' go out and get some fresh air. I'll be back in a little while." Mae cast one last look at the still unconscious figure on the bed then turned and left the room.

Quietly treading down the stairs she peeked into the dining room and made sure all the men were still there. Non-chalantly she sashayed through the kitchen where Sallie was busy making chicken broth for Annie and also baking some fresh apple pies.

"Where are you going this time of night?" Sallie asked as Mae walked past.

"Oh I'm just going out for a bit of air." She lied as she placed her hand on the back screen and pushed it open a little.

"Well don't be long." Sallie requested not sure that she like the idea of Mae outside the house in the dark.

The look in Sallie's eyes almost made Mae turn around, but deep down Mae felt that something was wrong and that Matt was in some kind of trouble. "I won't be long, I promise." She lied then suggested. "Why don't you go up and see if Doctor Adams needs any help."

"I will." Sallie vowed.

Mae smiled warmly at her dear friend then pushed the door open and disappeared into the dusky night.

Her heart nearly stopped as she stepped off the bottom step and saw him sitting there handcuffed to the chair. Forgetting her earlier lies the broke free from her possessor's grasp and ran to Matt's side.

"Oh Matt are you alright?" She asked while searching him for cuts and bruises.

He wanted to reach out, to touch her, to hold her, but for now words would have to suffice. "I'm fine Kitty. Just fine."

"I'm sorry Matt. I never intended for you to get involved in this."

Rage soared through his body when he saw the hand prints and bruises on her face. "It's alright Kitty. It's alright." He assured as she buried her face into his chest and wept. Her tears were almost more than he could bear.

"Just a customer?" Victor taunted as he reached down and jerked her away from her lover. "Marshal, you must be one hell of a customer."

Matt looked from Victor to Kitty confused. What did he mean just a customer? Looking into Kitty's tear filled eyes he begin to get a hint of what the lunatic might have meant.

She had to recover and fast. "I told you, I have to make it look good." She glanced at Matt apologetically then turned quickly away. "And besides," She added to try and make it look more convincing. "You do acquire a certain fondness for someone when you provide certain services for them over a number of years." The confusion cleared as Kitty elaborated. She was trying to protect him by lying about their relationship. Even though he understood completely why she was doing it, her words still cut through right to his heart.

"Well as long as it is just a fondness." Victor bent his head and buried his face in Kitty's hair. Glancing at the helpless lawman Victor taunted. "Have you developed that same fondness Marshal?" The madman smiled evilly as he attacked her neck with his mouth.

"Let her go Lawrence." Matt demanded in his most authoritative voice.

Victor stopped his fun, his eyes turned hard and cold. "No." He denied the lawman's bold request. The two men locked eyes in silent battle. After what seemed like hours Victor broke eye contact. "You know Matthew I like you. And because I like you I am going to make you a deal."

Kitty tensed beneath his firm grip. Her heart pounded wildly at what the madman might have in store for Matt.

"First of all I'll let you be the first to congratulate Tiger. She and I will be married soon and we have decided to stay here in Dodge. Haven't we sweetheart?" He squeezed her shoulders as though they were two young lovers happily in love.

Matt cast a quick glance to Kitty. She was staring at the floor. He could see the torment in her features as the madman laid out her future.

Kitty stood trembling between the two men, the one she loved and the other, the devil himself. She felt hopeless, defeated, and weak. Her heart was breaking as she listened to Victor's words. Surely he knew. Oh, she prayed that Matt knew she wanted no part of the lunatic and his wretched plans.

Matt turned his attention back to Victor as he further explained. "You see Matthew Tiger is well established here in Dodge and well as you probably know there are more than a few men who would be willing to pay a high dollar for some time with our lovely Tigerlily here." Kitty felt like a slave on an auction block as Victor talked about her. "Plus," he added, much to Kitty's surprise. "I will be taking over the Long Branch. You know taking care of the day-to-day affairs of running a thriving establishment. Tiger had done a wonderful job, but she'll be busy upstairs most of the day and night, if you know what I mean."

Matt glanced back to Kitty. It was tearing him apart inside to have her talked about in such terms. He felt as helpless as a kitten for now. But Victor wouldn't leave him handcuffed forever and when he got loose, oh when he got loose.

"Now Matthew here is the deal. I'll bring you in on ten percent of everything if you choose." Victor shoved Kitty forward. "The rewards of cooperation can be very, very sweet."

"And if I don't agree to your terms?"

"Simple, I'll have your badge. I drag you through the mud so badly you'll never get clean. One letter to Washington is all it would take." Victor allowed the marshal a gracious few seconds before demanding an answer. "Well what's it going to be Matthew? Cooperation or destruction?"

Any other circumstance there would be no decision at all for Matt Dillon. He was proud of his badge and what it stood for and would never consider tarnishing it, even if his life depended on it. But this time was different. This time it wasn't just his life handing in the balance it was Kitty's too.

"Alright Lawrence you've got a deal. I'll go in with you." Dillon bluffed hoping to get himself out of the handcuffs.

Kitty's eyes flew open wide in horror at what Matt had said. "No Matt. Don't do it. Don't sell out to him. It's not worth it. Please Matt, don't do it." She begged as the tears streamed down her face.

"Good choice Matthew. I promise you won't be disappointed. But then again you already know that don't you?"

"Alright partner since we're working together now why don't you get me out of these handcuffs?" Matt leaned forward a little to allow Lawrence room to reach his hands.

"Not just yet Matthew. I need a little favor from you first. You see Tiger here has lied to me. And she knows better. Don't you Tiger?" He asked condescendingly as he reached out and stroked her face. "Did you really think I believed your story about the marshal here? Do you think I am fool Tiger? Just a customer? Really now dear don't you know I can tell when you're lying? I know you better than you know yourself." He lifted her face to meet his. "You love him don't you?" He asked in a whisper.

Kitty didn't respond.

"Matthew our little flower has been bad. And all bad flowers need to be punished. But because I am in a somewhat forgiving mood right now I won't make her endure the usual whipping that accompanies lies." Kitty let out a sigh of relief. "You'll take it for her Matthew. And Tiger here will administer it."

"No!" Kitty screamed. "No I won't do it. If I need to be punished then punish me not Matt. He's done nothing to you."

"Oh but you will or I'm afraid I'll have to hurt him myself. Maybe his gun arm?" In the time Victor had spent in Dodge he had learned a lot about the legendary marshal and his lightning fast draw.

Tears poured from Kitty's eyes as Victor stepped behind the bar and located the familiar looking black whip. He had never used it on Kitty or the other girls. But they had seen it used on people who betrayed him, lied to him or tried to cheat him. She could still hear the cries of grown men as Victor or Tom mercilessly beat them.

Standing behind her he forced her to take the whip in her hand. He gave her room and waited for her to carry out the deed. "Do it now Tiger." Victor demanded at her hesitation.

Her eyes locked with Matt's as she held the handle of the whip in her right hand and slowly pulled the thin leather whip through her left. Suddenly her eyes flashed in defiance. A surge of power washed through her veins as the leather slid across her fingers.

Holding the tip of the whip in her hand, she slowly pulled her right arm back ready to strike. Her arm extended fully she whirled popping the whip in the air and struck Victor Lawrence in the face.

Matt's heart raced as he watched Kitty snap the whip over and over hitting the bastard time and time again. His heart skipped a beat when Victor would grab the end only to have Kitty jerk it out of his hand. Panicked as she was her aim wasn't the best but she was getting in some good licks. Suddenly the lawman's heart jumped into his throat, his blood rushed to his feet as Kitty's luck ran out and the madman grabbed the whip and jerked it out of her hand.

"Damn you whore. You'll pay for this." He shouted angrily as he chased Kitty around one of the green felt covered tables. Finally getting near enough, he reached out and yanked her by the arm jerking her roughly to him. Twisting her arm savagely he turned to Matt who was fighting with everything he had to get loose and help Kitty.

"You know Matthew I told you had taken good care of Tiger here, but there was one thing you forgot. Discipline. Women like Tiger need lots of discipline. They get to thinking they are in control. And we can't allow that now can we?" Without another word Victor hit Kitty hard in the jaw with his fist knocking her out cold and let her drop to the floor at his feet. Looking down at her crumpled form on the floor he smiled. "I'll deal with you later."

Matt was nearly frantic. His wrists were bleeding from trying to break loose. Sweat was pouring from his brow, burning his eyes and his clothes were soaked. His breathing was shallow and labored. His heart was racing wildly. "You bastard!" Matt spat out at the madman standing over Kitty's fallen body. "I'll kill you for this you sonofabitch!"

"I'm sure you'd like to Marshal." Lawrence goaded. "But for now it's time for your punishment." Victor picked up the whip and wrapped the thin leather around his fingers. "You see Matthew no one, and I mean no one touches my flower without my permission. And from what I can tell you have been touching her quite a bit. And I won't lie to you Matthew, it upsets me greatly." He let the whip uncurl from his fingers and fall to Kitty's face. "She knew better. You see Matthew we've had this problem before. I can't tell you the number of times I've had to step in and send some poor soul on his way. And now it's your turn."

Victor took a deep cleansing breath as he gathered the strap back in his hand and prepared to administer Matt's punishment. "I really did like you Matthew." Victor stated with a hint of regret in his voice.

An evil smile crossed the man's face as he brought the whip down with a loud snap against Matt's neck. Matt braced himself for the next blow as Victor raised his arm again.

The shot rang out just as Lawrence lowered his arm to strike. His face registered his surprise as the bullet ripped through his chest. The second shot wasn't far behind sending the staggering bastard to the floor.

Mae stepped into the dimly lit barroom brushing right past Matt. Standing over Lawrence's body she called his name and fired again. This bullet to the head ripping off half his skull.

The sounds of gunshots roused Kitty from her unconsciousness. Disoriented she called for Matt. Quickly Mae rushed to her side and pulled her close. As a big sister protecting a little sister Mae assured as she gently rocked Kitty back and forth. "It's all over now Kitty. It's all over. He's never going to hurt us again."

The rains had come during the night making the ground soft and easy to turn. Five sets of eyes watched as the pine box slowly disappeared with each shovel of dirt.

Matt Dillon and Jack Bennett stood back allowing the women their time. It wasn't good enough to see him dead in the floor his head half blown off. It wasn't good enough to see him lying in the cheap coffin and watching the undertaker nail ten nails into each side. They had to see it through to the end. They had to see him completely covered and six feet under.

There were no words of solace from a preacher's Bible. There were no words of comfort to those mourning his loss, for no one mourned him. There was no fancy head stone to mark the grave of the once powerful man. All that remained of Victor Lawrence were the painful memories he had left five women with.

The grave completely covered, each woman one by one took her turn stepping on the soft dirt packing it tightly so he could never escape.

One by one the small group filed out and left Boot Hill leaving behind the horrors of a man called The Flower-man.

The End!


End file.
